Far Away
by RainOnMex
Summary: Miley Stewart and Nick Grey broke up when college got in the way. After 3 years, their paths cross again and Nick has a big announcement. Will their love find their way back to each other's arms again? Niley.
1. Make Me Speechless

_Far Away_

_**Chapter One:**_

_Make Me Speechless_

_**I love you, I had loved you all along**_

_**And I miss you, been far away for far too long.**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go, **_

_**stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_**-Far away : Nickelback**_

21 year old Miley Stewart was back from New York after studying college there. She was now back in her apartment in LA, living on her own with Lilly, her best friend as her next door neighbor. Miley was jogging around the block at 7 am in the morning. This was her daily routine, jog in the morning, go to Starbucks and head to her music studio that she owns. She kept her earphones on and jogged as she hummed along to her favorite songs on her iPod. She stopped in the corner of the block, panting as sweat dripped down her face and body. "I'm so exhausted." she sighed to herself as she tried to jog a couple more blocks. She was thirty, tired and hot so she decided to jog her way to Starbucks. She turned up the volume of her iPod when she realized her favorite song was on. She smiled to herself as memories of high school flashed on her mind, the day Nick and her had their first kiss when they were 16 during prom in sophomore year.

_Miley and Nick were slow dancing around the school garden without any music playing, just the sound of their heartbeats together. Her head was rested on Nick's shoulder as they swayed with the wind enjoying the feeling of their touches._

"_Tonight's the best night of my life." Miley smiled at Nick._

"_Why is that?" Nick chuckled as they continued to sway._

"_I get to spend this night with you." she blushed as Nick stared lovingly into her eyes._

"_You look beautiful." he whispered causing Miley to blush even more. "Can I tell you something?" Nick asked, nervously._

"_What is it?" she asked, curiously._

"_I love you." he said._

_Miley froze as her heart skipped beats. She was surprised and ecstatic at the same time. She tried to speak but no voice was coming out of her mouth. It took her a few seconds to find her voice back, and once she calmed her excited heart down, she finally spoke. "Nick, I-I love you, too." she smiled causing Nick to grin widely. Before she knew it, Nick's face was inches apart from hers making butterflies to fly around her stomach. She closed her eyes, trying to guess what was going to happen next. Soon, she felt Nick's soft lips on hers, kissing her softly. He pulled away to see Miley's eyes still closed. She finally opened them as a smile twitched on her lips._

"_How did it feel?" Nick chuckled._

"_Sparks. Lots and lots of sparks." she blushed._

"_Yea." he added, awkwardly._

"_But I loved it." Miley smiled as she bit her lower lip._

"_Me too." Nick said, smiling._

_Miley rested her head on his shoulder again, smiling as they continued to sway under the moonlight in each other's arms. "I love you." Nick's voice kept echoing through her head making butterflies erupt on her stomach again but she loved that feeling for she knows Nick was the only one that can make her feel that way._

Miley got snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was already in front of the coffee shop. She crossed the road, carefully, quickly entering the air-conditioned room that delighted her. She smiled as she went in line, getting greeted by the lady in the cashier. "Good morning, miss." she smiled. "What will it be?"

"Um, I'll have the latte with Java chips please." Miley said as her eyes scanned through the menu posted above.

"This will only take 10 minutes." the lady smiled before leaving the cashier and into another room.

Miley looked back and saw no one behind her in line. She shrugged and stuffed her earphones back into her ears, bopping her head to the rhythm of the songs being played. After a short 10 minutes, the lady arrived with her order, handing it to her along with a straw and napkins. Miley handed her the money before walking towards an empty table before sitting down. She saw her phone vibrating to see someone calling. Thinking it was Lilly, she answered it quickly. "Hey Lills." she giggled as she removed her earphones from her ears.

"It's not, Lilly, sweetie. It's your mom." the voice said over the phone making her smile turn into a frown.

"Hi, mom." she said in a monotone, sighing.

"Just in case you forgot, your date's coming. You'll like him, Mi. he's perfect. He has a good job and good family." her mom explained.

"I know, mom. We talked about that for 3 nights already." Miley sighed. "Besides mom, I'm only 21. I'm young and I'm not ready to get engaged yet."

"Who says you're getting engaged? I only said you should meet him." her mom said.

"But the simple, 'harmless' date can turn into something more and before I knew it, BAM! Arranged marriage, here I come." Miley rolled her eyes as she sipped her latte.

"I want you to get home in an hour, Mi." Mrs. Stewart sighed.

"But I'm still jogging. One hour won't cut it." Miley protested.

"You're fit already. I want you here in one hour, got it?" her mom ordered.

"Fine, fine. On my way." she sighed before hanging up the phone, groaning. She put her head in his hands thinking of a way to get out of this. "Damn." she whispered to herself. She continued to drink her latte, not caring about what her mom said. After finishing her latte, she stood up, stuffing her earphones back into her ears before leaving the store and into the busy LA streets.

- - -

21 year old Nick Grey was driving his black and white mustang along with his best friend, Liam. Nick was hurrying to get to his girlfriend, Rachel's house for he was dying to see her. He was driving a little fast causing Liam to get worried.

"Dude, slow down. It's not like she's dying in her house or something. Relax, we'll get there." Liam chuckled as he felt his phone vibrate.

"I know, I know." Nick sighed as he slowed down his speed.

"Hello." Liam said into the phone as he held it against his ear. "Yea, Nick? He's driving right now and no, I can't give the phone to him cause he's driving and talking on the phone while driving happens to be illegal. Want us to be arrested, woman?!" Liam exaggerated causing Nick to laugh.

"Just ask her what she wants to say." Nick said.

"What do you want?" Liam said. He waited for her response before turning back to Nick. "Your cousin asked if you could drive her later somewhere."

"And that 'somewhere' is?" he asked.

"To a friend's house." Liam answered.

"Tell her, fine." Nick nodded being a good cousin to Kelly. Liam hung up the phone before turning to Nick.

"How old is your cousin? 12?" Liam joked.

"She's twenty. She doesn't want to learn to drive because she's scared that she might get into a car accident the way her parents died." Nick explained.

"What's the difference? She's in a car when you drive her somewhere, isn't that also possible that she might get into a car accident?" Liam asked, confused.

"Ask her." he chuckled.

"What are we going to do at Rachel's place?" Liam asked as he ran his fingers through his semi-spiky hair.

"I don't know. Just hang." Nick answered.

"Where did you meet her anyway?" Liam asked again.

"In college. I don't wanna remember, okay." he sighed.

"Why not? Isn't that like, the most precious memory of your life?" Liam said.

"Dude, seriously, you talk like a girl." Nick rolled his eyes.

"What? It's not like when you met Rachel it was a bad thing." he shrugged.

"It's not. And I am not regretting it." Nick said.

"Fine, chill out dude." he chuckled. "You get so over-defensive when we talk about your Rachel, your 'babe'." Liam joked.

"I'm so going to kill you. Want me to do it now? I'll crash us into a tree or something." Nick joked along.

"Oh yea? Do it." Liam threatened, smirking.

Nick slowly let go of the steering wheel causing Liam to panic. "Stop it, man!" Liam shouted causing Nick to grip the wheel again, chuckling.

"Dude, you're panicky." Nick laughed.

"I don't wanna die." Liam scoffed. "Dude, stop the car!" he shouted.

Nick looked ahead to see a brunette girl crossing the street. He stepped on the break quickly, stopping the car before it hit her. He quickly opened his door to check if the girl was okay or hurt. "What the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!" the brunette girl shouted, her hand over her heart.

"I'm so sorry 'bout that. My friend was being stupid." Nick apologized.

"If it was an accident, sure." Miley said before removing the earphones off of her ears.

"M-Miley?" Nick stuttered, not believing who was in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Nick. Y-You've changed." Miley said, shaking her head.

"Yea, so did you." he eyed Miley who was wearing a white sleeveless top and green mini shorts. Her legs went on for days, her body got fitter and she got even more beautiful. She's definitely dating again, who wouldn't date her? And one more thing he noticed, her blond highlights were gone. "I thought you were in New York." Nick mumbled.

"College's finished so I'm staying here for good and besides, my music studio is set up here so why still go to New York." Miley smiled, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you. It's been years." Nick said.

"Three years. Not that I'm counting. I-It's just I like keeping track of time since high school." Miley explained, clearing her throat. "Where are you heading?" she asked.

"To my girlfriend's place." Nick answered carefully.

"Oh. G-Girlfriend." she sighed to herself, trying to hide in her disappointment.

"How 'bout you? Are you dating?" Nick asked.

"Not really. I-I had one in college but turns out he was cheating." she looked down, playing with her earphones.

"I'm sorry. You'll find someone else." he answered making Miley wince in pain.

"I hope so." she mumbled.

"Nick, what's taking you so long?" Liam asked as he got out of the car and stood next to Nick. "Hey." he smiled at Miley.

"Hey." Miley smiled back.

"Um, Liam this is Miley, Miley this is Liam." Nick introduced them awkwardly. Liam shook her hand softly. Nick's eyes went down to their hands, eying Liam's movements carefully.

"You know her? From where?" he asked.

"High school. We were um, good friends." Miley answered before Nick.

"Cool." Liam nodded.

"Hey, I'll call you." Nick said before taking his phone out and giving it to Miley. "Make sure you um, drop a picture." Nick added.

"I will." she giggled before adding in her number and taking a picture of herself. "I'll text you later and just save my number." she smiled.

"I'll be expecting that." Nick smiled back. "What happened to your blue eyes?" he asked. "It's green."

"Yea, um, I'm wearing contacts. I just got tired of blue." Miley shrugged.

"Blue was beautiful." Nick said making her blush and make butterflies in her stomach.

"I'll call you, better than text, okay?" Miley giggled.

"Feel free to do anything." Nick chuckled. "I'll see you around, Miles." he said. He felt so good saying that. It made Miley smile knowing he still remembers everything about her. She nodded as she gave a small wave before jogging away. Nick watched her go her separate way, a smile still on his face.

"Dude! I can't believe she's your friend! She's a babe!" Liam exclaimed making Nick annoyed. He didn't like someone calling her ex-girlfriend a babe.

"What, you're going to hit on her?" Nick asked before getting back in his car.

"Maybe. Hey dude, can I have her number?" Liam asked before getting in.

"No way." Nick chuckled.

"Why not? She's only your friend." he said.

"I'm calling her first. She's _my _friend." Nick smirked. Not to mention, ex-girl_friend._

- - -

Miley got in the mansion, seeing a guy she doesn't know, her mom and her dad in the living room, chatting with the boy. "Hey, I'm home." she said quietly.

"Sweetie!" her mom stood up, giving her a hug. "Go take a shower. I'll go introduce you to Kurt." she said. Miley went up her room and did what she was told to do. In her bed was a dress her mom picked out for her. She sighed before putting it on, zipping the zipper on the side. She blow-dried her hair, letting her curls flow down her shoulders. After a few moments, she went down the living room, hugging her dad.

"Now, Miles. This is Kurt. He's our new friend and he wanted to meet you." her dad smiled.

"Good morning." Kurt smiled.

"Good morning." Miley forced a smile. "I'm Miley."

"Yea." he chuckled. "Can I call you Miles?" he asked.

_Absolutely NO. S_he thought to herself. Only her close friends and family can call her that. Especially Nick. "I-I prefer Miley. My nickname's only for my close friends." Miley answered.

"Oh." Kurt said, sounding disappointed.

_This is going to be a long day._

- - -

Miley flopped down her bed, the soft cushion delighting her aching body. She sighed to herself for the date didn't turn out well. It ended up in an argument. She didn't know she was that feisty to boys. She rolled over her stomach as she hugged the soft pillow in front of her. She glanced at the phone in front of her, suddenly, she remembered Nick. She grabbed it off of her nightstand before dialing Nick's number. She gulped as she listened to it ring and a few rings later, Nick picked up.

"Hello?" Nick answered.

"Hey. Um, it's Miley." she cleared her throat.

"Hey, Miles." Nick smiled to himself. "How was your day?"

"I fought with a guy who was supposed to be my date." Miley sighed.

"Why?" Nick chuckled.

"He thinks he's that close to me. He kept calling me 'Miles' and he's everywhere I go and he's so annoying." she groaned.

"Wow." he laughed.

"How 'bout your day? How was it?" Miley asked.

"It was fine, I guess. And annoying. Liam kept asking for your number." Nick said.

"Then give it to him." she giggled.

"No, he's too annoying when you start talking to him." he protested.

"He seems nice, Nick." she giggled again.

"That's what you think." Nick chuckled.

"Seriously, Nick. Give it to him."

"Why? Got a crush on him?" Nick smirked.

"Ts. I can't believe you'd think that." Miley scoffed.

"Then I won't give it to him." Nick said.

"Why not? Are you jealous 'cause we're going to talk all night?" Miley teased.

"Ts. Now that's a joke." he laughed dryly.

"Fine, have it your way." she giggled.

"Hey Miles can we meet up tomorrow? I'm going to tell you something really important." Nick said.

"You can say it here." Miley suggested.

"Yea, but I wanna say it in person." he answered.

"Sure. I-I'll see you tomorrow in Starbucks?" she asked.

"Sure. It's um, a date." Nick chuckled.

They ended up talking all night like the old days over silly things just making each other smile. Miely and nick found it weird that they talked as if they never went through college and as if they never had a depressing break-up. Butterflies kept flying around Miley's stomach making her smile and all night she kept thinking... what was Nick going to tell her?

**a/n: So how was the first chapter? It wasn't exactly how I wanted it to be but I think it was okay. Leave reviews. Continue or delete? If I reach 14-18 reviews, I think I will continue this. Don't worry first chapters are always boring and bad but it will be Niley I swear to God and this is going to be catchier than fall back into you 'cause there are more drama, twists and romance. Who knows, hot romance. Lmao. REVIEWS FOR A LONG CHAPTER. (:**


	2. Please Don't Stop The Rain

**a/n: sorry for the late update! My mom confiscated my laptop and this only a sneak. (; did it for you guys so enjoy. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

_Far Away_

_**Chapter Two**_

_Please Don't Stop The Rain_

Miley opened her eyes slowly only to be blinded by the light coming from the window. She was hugging her phone safely in her arms which made her smile. She knew it, she was up all night talking to Nick. She bet Nick is still asleep making her giggle to herself. Miley got up and dragged her feet to the bathroom. She glanced at the clock, 9 am. Her ringtone blasted through her phone making her jump. She grabbed it and held it against her ear, answering. "Hello?" she answered.

"H-Hey Miley. It's me Liam." the caller said.

"Hey. Nick finally gave you my number." she giggled.

"Yea. Took me long." he chuckled. "I just called to see if you got any plans today?"

"Actually yes. I'm about to meet up with Nick at Starbucks." Miley answered.

"Oh. Um, are you free this Saturday? We could hang out or something." he cleared his throat, as he waited for her answer patiently.

"Yea. That sounds great." she smiled.

"I'll meet up with you at this new restaurant at 7. You know that right?" he said.

"Yea. Sure. It's a date." she nodded.

"Awesome. I-I'll call you later?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll see you around. Bye." she said before hanging up. She placed the phone back on the sink before stepping into the shower. After a few minutes of taking a bath, she went through her closet, trying to find something to wear. She grabbed a dark-washed skinny jeans and a white shirt, the perfect get-up for meeting friends. She blow-dried her hair, letting the brunette curls drape down her shoulders. Miley grabbed her phone and texted Nick to see if he was already in Starbucks.

_Nick, u already there? - Miles_

_Yea. W8ing for you. (; - Nick_

_Be there in 5. (: - Miles_

Miley smiled to herself before grabbing her keys from the nightstand and walking down the stairs. She left the house, locking it behind before hopping into her Porsche. The radio blasted through the speakers making her jump again. She lowered down the volume as she drove through the streets. Before she knew it, she was in front of the café. She parked her car before entering the place. She looked around and her eyes caught a curly haired boy. Miley approached the table as she watched Nick text in his phone.

"Hey." she said quietly.

"Hey, Miles. Glad you made it." Nick said before opening his arms for a hug.

She looked at his arms and gave him an awkward hug. They finally sat down and a waiter approached them quickly. "Good morning. Are you folks ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yea. I'll have my usual. Latte please." she said.

"I'll have black coffee." Nick answered earning a confused and shocked glance from Miley. "What?" Nick chuckled.

"Black coffee? Seriously?" Miley giggled.

"Yea?" Nick said, confused. "That's all thank you." he said as the waiter nodded and left.

"You sure have changed." she said.

"You still know me though." Nick chuckled.

"Yea, I know your name." Miley smiled making Nick's heart melt and at the same time break. That was the smile he broke for breaking up with her. He looked away for a while making Miley concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?" Miley asked.

"Nothing really. I was just tired." he said.

"We should have rescheduled so you could rest. I don't mind, really." she insisted as she stood up, ready to take off.

"No, I don't want you go." Nick said before grabbing her hand, stopping her quickly. Tingles ran down both of their arms.

"A-Are you sure?" Miley reassured before sitting down.

"Yea, I'm sure." Nick said before giving her a weak smile.

"So what was it you're going to tell me? You know, the reason why we're here." she asked as she watched the waiter approach her and set the coffees down before leaving.

"Yea, um the thing." he cleared his throat, not wanting to bring up the topic yet. He was finding a good timing and he just wanted to spend his time with her before seeing her reaction to what he was going to say. "I'll tell you later." he said, lamely before sipping the black coffee.

"I thought –" Miley tried only to be stopped by Nick.

"Hey um, wanna go to the park or something?" Nick snapped before Miley could even say a word. She smiled, nodding as they left the place and stepping into the rain.

"When did it even rain?" Miley exclaimed as she stared at the sky.

"I don't even know." Nick said before taking his coat off and placed it over Miley's head.

"Oh, I'm okay Nick. It's fine. No need." Miley protested as she tried to give his coat back to Nick.

"Miles, take it. You're going to be wet." Nick insisted making her smile.

"Thank you." she smiled. "You're going to get wet, I mean you already are wet." Miley giggled as she watched the droplets of water fall on Nick's flawless face.

"It's okay. Let's go." he said before grabbing her hand.

"Where?" she giggled.

"Just follow me." he smiled as they walked through the wet streets, the rain getting harder but they didn't mind at all. Miley stopped at the corner and bent down earning a confused look from Nick. "What are you doing?" Nick chuckled as he watched her slip off her heels.

"I'm going to walk barefoot." she giggled. Same old Miley, she always loved walking on barefoot and feeling the sand or the rain under her feet. "Let's go." she smiled before grabbing his hand and continuing to run under the rain."Are we almost there?"

"Almost." Nick chuckled before stopping in front of a large gate. "Okay, we're here." he smiled at Miley who was staring at the large gate. Nick pushed it open revealing a forest with tall trees.

"This is creepy." she whispered as she stood close next to Nick.

"Follow me." he said as he held her hand tightly before climbing up a small hill.

"Where are we?" Miley giggled.

"You'll see." he smiled before finally reaching the top of the hill. It was a large beautiful tree with green leaves surrounded with fine grass. Miley smiled as they sat down under the tree. The view was definitely breath-taking. It was the view of LA. They rested under the tree as they felt the soft grass beneath them.

"This is beautiful." Miley breathed.

"Yea." Nick sighed.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just kinda found it one day. When you left for college, I spend all of my time here. It just kinda came to me, like you." he answered making her feel bad and at the same time nervous.

"Oh. You know I never wanted to go to college right?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You kept saying that before you left." he said. "Did you meet anyone while you were in college?"

"Lucas." she sighed. "He cheated on me ever since we met. I caught him making out with my room mate during my 20th birthday." she said quietly, tears clouding up her vision. "I really thought I was in-love. How could I be so stupid. I knew it along... I just didn't want to believe it." her eyes shed small tears making Nick feel bad for bringing that up.

"I'm sorry." he said before bringing his hand up to her cheek and wiping away the tears.

"It's okay. I forgot about him. People keep walking in and out of my life so I guess I'm getting used to the rejection." she shrugged her shoulders lightly. Those words cut through Nick's heart like sharp blades. It was true, he walked out of her life the time he needed her the most.

"Did you forget about me?" Nick asked.

She looked up at Nick meeting his brown eyes. Her eyes dropped down the ground, trying to avoid his gaze. "I don't know." she whispered. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

A comfortable silence fell before them as they watched the raindrops hit the ground every second. She couldn't bear looking at Nick's hurt eyes. There was nothing you can hear but the rain and the trees swaying. Miley's phone vibrated signaling someone left a message. She read the message and it was from Liam telling her to meet him at the studio. After a couple more minutes, Miley broke the silence.

"Can you tell me it now?" she asked making Nick snap out of his thoughts.

"What 'it'?" he asked.

"The thing you said you were going to tell me earlier." she giggled.

"Oh, right. That." he cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to rush you if you don't want to say it yet." Miley said noticing that Nick was a little bit nervous.

"I'm just going to say it." he took in a breath before finally saying it. "I'm going to get married next month and I want you to be there. It will be the most amazing day of my life if everyone I love attends the wedding. So are you coming?" he said making Miley's jaw drop open.

"Y-You're engaged? Since when?" Miley asked.

"A month after you left college, I met Rachel and she helped me get over you. We've been dating for 2 years now and since we're 21, we're ready to spend the rest of our lives together." Nick explained making Miley's heart crumble down. How could he get over her so easily. She felt like she was going to have a heart attack and die anytime soon. Tears are stinging at the corner of her eyes but she held them back not wanting to look like a fool in front of Nick.

"Wow." she crocked. "That was unexpected." she said.

"I'm really hoping you'd come. It will be fun and you'll get to meet Rachel. You guys will be good friends. You girls are so alike." he chuckled.

"Great." Miley forced a fake smile. "I'll check my schedule if I can come. But I guess I can come." she said.

"Awesome. This will be perfect." Nick exclaimed excitedly.

"I-I gotta go, Nick. I'm sorry. But I gotta get to the music studio. I-I have work to do and Liam's dropping by." she said, lamely.

His face saddened a bit knowing that she was leaving and he wasn't sure when she was going to see her again. "Oh. Liam. Um, you're car's still at Starbucks. We kinda left it our cars there." he chuckled. "I could walk you there."

"No, no need. Um, it's just around the corner I'll be fine." Miley protested.

"Are you sure? I could –" Nick insisted only to be stopped by Miley.

"I'll be fine, Nick." she giggled. "I'll see you around." she said before climbing down the small hill and out of the gate. The rain was still not stopping and she didn't want it to stop so nobody can see she was crying. Nick was getting engaged. It broke her heart knowing there wasn't a chance anymore that they could reconnect. But what was she thinking? It's been three years, of course they'll move on … at least Nick has. Tears ran down her cheeks making her feel stupid for crying. She looked up the gray sky as she ran a finger through her wet hair. "Please don't stop the rain.." she whispered.

a/n: Yup, I love James Morrison's new single please don't stop the rain. It's just so meaningful and he's such a great song writer because he adds poetry in his songs. (: Nick's engaged.. ugh, you guys guessed it. Haha. Will she attend or what? Reviews will have faster updates.


	3. Meetings

**a/n: update. (: review and enjoy.**

_Far Away_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_Meetings_

Miley walked in her apartment, soaking wet. She sighed as she took her phone and speed dialed Lilly– her best friend slash neighbor. Miley waited patiently for Lilly to pick up as she squeezed her hair, draining the water. After a few rings, Lilly finally picked up.

"Hello?" Lilly's high voice answered.

"Lilly, it's me, Miley." she sighed. "Can you come over?"

"Sure. Be there in 5." Lilly said before hanging up. Miley walked over her closet and took her bathrobe, putting it on as she poured coffee into her mug. The doorbell rang and Miley settled her mug down the table before walking over the door and opening it.

"Hey, Mi." Lilly giggled as she gave her best friend a hug. She pulled apart quickly feeling cold. "Mi, why are you wet?" she shot her a look.

"I was with Nick earlier." Miley sighed as she sat down the stool.

"Oh my gosh, really?! What did you guys talk about? What did you do? Did you guys–" Lilly said excitedly only to be cut-off by Miley

"He's engaged, Lilly." Miley sighed, frustrated.

"Oh." she said quietly. "When is his wedding?"

"Next month. He wants me to go. He said it would be even more perfect if all his loved ones are there." Miley said.

"Are you going?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know. Next month maybe I'm going back to New York and open another music studio. I know I'm so focused on my career it's because I've always wanted this. Please don't hate me." Miley sighed.

"I won't hate you. It's just that maybe you'll end up being single forever." Lilly said making her scoff.

"As if that's possible!" Miley giggled. "But I think I will go before leaving."

"Are you upset that he's engaged?" Lilly asked. "Honestly."

"No, not really. He's happy and so am I. No need to be upset." Miley said, honestly, coming straight from her heart.

"That's great. Who knows, maybe you'll meet a guy who you'll love more than Nick." Lilly said, looking over the bright side.

"Yea." she sighed. "Hey wanna go shopping? I'm free for the rest of the day." Miley offered.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Lilly joked. "Of course. You go change. I'll be here." she said as she sat down the couch, watching Miley walk in her room. "Hurry up, okay?" Lilly called out.

- - -

Nick walked in his house and found Rachel watching the television on the couch. Nick sat down beside her as he wrapped his arms around her. "Hey babe." he said, smiling.

"Hey, Nicky." Rachel giggled. Her straight long hair flowed down her shoulders. She was a brunette just like Miley. Her eyes were green and she was tanned. You can say that she was beautiful. "Where have you been?" Rachel asked politely.

"I just met up with an old friend." Nick answered simply.

"Who?" she asked as she took the remote from the table, lowering down the volume of the television she was watching.

"Miley. You know, my first girlfriend. Turns out she was back from New York and was staying for good. If you don't mind I invited her to our wedding." he said.

"That's great! I'm going to meet Miley," she smiled genuinely and truly. Nick told her so much about Miley that Rachel was excited to meet this amazing girl.

"Yeah. You guys will be great friends." Nick smiled at the girl in his arms. Sometimes, the thought of _do I really love this girl _pops into his mind. He couldn't answer it at the moment even though they already say I love you to each other.

"Did you eat lunch already?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I already ate at Burger King. What have you been doing all day without me?" Nick chuckled as he watched Rachel think.

"Let's see, I cleaned the house just for the sake that I have something to do, I watched the television and did office work." she giggled. "Things were rough without you."

"Just think. In a matter of a month, you'll be Mrs. Grey." Nick smiled.

"I know." Rachel smiled. "That's why this wedding has to be perfect."

"It will be." Nick promised as she held the girl in his arms.

- - -

Lilly and Miley walked in Forever 21 to find a new dress. Miley sorted through every hanger in the store but still, she didn't find any dress that was good enough for her. "It's like everybody read my mind and took the dresses I want!" Miley exclaimed.

"Relax, we'll find a good dress." Lilly said as she stared at the dresses the mannequins were wearing.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you have any other dresses in this store?" Miley asked, politely a saleslady standing in front of the counter.

"Yes we do, ma'am. But those dresses aren't supposed to be out until next season." the saleslady said.

"Please? Besides, I shopped here ever since like this store started. Please?" she pouted, hoping her charms will work on the saleslady.

"Well, if you say so. Come over here." the lady said as she led her in a room where the clothes were stocked. "What kind of dress is it ma'am?"

"Anything that will work for casual days." Miley answered.

"How about this ma'am?" the lady said as she handed Miley a silk golden dress. It was shimmering from all the glitters and it was backless – just how she likes it.

"You should take it. It's perfect for you." Lilly insisted.

"But it's for formal occasions. I need something casual." she sighed.

"Just buy it, Miles. It will look great on you." Lilly shot her a look.

"It's only 200 dollars ma'am." the saleslady said.

"It is beautiful." Miley smiled as she ran a finger down the golden silk as she admired the beautiful, sparkling dress. "Fine, I'll take it." she sighed, defeated.

"Awesome!" Lilly exclaimed as they walked over the counter to pay for the dress. The lady sealed her dress in a paper bag before handing it to her. She paid for the dress as she smiled at the lady.

"Thank you." Miley said as they left the store. "This is like awesome. I already have one dress while you have... let's see five." she giggled.

"Not my fault I like everything I see." she giggled as they stood in line to buy a quick smoothie after an exhausting day of walking.

"I think I'll have the strawberry-banana smoothie. How about you?" Lilly asked.

"I'll have the kiwi-watermelon smoothie." Miley answered as they waited for their smoothies to be done.

"Here you are. Enjoy." the man said as he handed her their orders.

"Thank you." Lilly smiled as she handed the other smoothie to Miley. "Hey look, that hot boy is checking you out." Lilly giggled as she turned Miley around.

"Hey, that's Liam. I know him." she said.

"From where?" Lilly asked as she watched the boy approach them.

"He's Nick's friend." she smiled.

"Miley, I-I didn't know you'd be here." Liam gushed.

"Yeah, um, I just needed some time to relax." Miley giggled. "Hey Liam, this is um, Lilly my best friend."

"Hi." Lilly smiled at the guy in front of him.

"Hey." he nodded, smiling. "So, um, if you don't have any plans you wanna go see a movie? You know, the three of us."

"Yeah, that'd be great." Miley smiled. "Right, Lilly?"

"Yeah, it's cool." she nodded, agreeing.

The threesome stepped on the escalator as it took them to the second floor where the movies were. Liam stepped on the counter, choosing a good movie to watch. "Got any good ideas what to watch?" he asked the two girls.

"How about Year One?" Lilly suggested.

"Ooh! I saw the trailer and it was ridiculously hilarious." Miley agreed, giggling.

"Year One it is." Liam chuckled as he turned back to the ticket counter. "Three tickets for Year One please." he said as he handed the lady money.

"Here you are, sir. Enjoy the movie." the ticket lady said in a monotonous and lame tone as he handed them their tickets.

"Let's go." Liam smiled at Miley as he placed his hand on her back, leading her in the dark cinema and into their seats. Liam sat between the two girls as they settled their bags down the floor.

After a while, the dim lights turned off and the loud sound effects filled the whole theater making each of the person jump a little. Miley and Lilly's eyes were practically glued to the screen as they sipped her smoothie while Liam's eyes were glued on Miley's perfect face. How could his best friend break this girl's heart. Liam thought if possible, he could be the one to heal her heart.

- - -

Rachel laid quietly in Nick's arms as she breathed in and out. Nick noticed that she was quiet and she did not move for the past ten minutes. He peeked at her and her eyes was closed. He smiled as he gently stood up as he laid her down the couch. Nick wondered if Miley got home safely. Getting concerned, he decided to call her. He went into the kitchen as she searched her number in his contacts. His eyes landed on her name, calling her quickly, not wasting any time. Nick stood there for about fifteen minutes but Miley still didn't pick up. He started to panic as he dialed Liam's number.

"Hello?" Liam answered, his mouth full of popcorn.

"Hey, man. I know you have Miley's number so can you call her and see if she got home safely? She doesn't pick up her phone. I've been calling her for like 15 minutes now." Nick complained to his best friend.

"Miley? No need to call her, I'm with her right now." Liam said, the sound effects of the movie, overpowering his voice.

"What? Where are you anyway?" Nick asked.

"I'm in the cinema with Miley!" he shouted over the phone, making Miley look over Liam with a confused look, after hearing her name getting mentioned.

"You're with her? Oh. Why?" Nick asked again, clearing his throat.

"Just hanging out." he shrugged as Miley sent hand signals, asking who was calling. Liam mouthed _Nick _making her even more confused. "I'll take her home safely. Don't worry." Liam reassured Miley's ex boyfriend.

"Oh, just make sure okay?" he said.

"Of course. I'll call you when she gets home." Liam promised.

"Thanks, man. Later." Nick said before hanging up, sighing. Why was his best friend hanging out with her ex boyfriend? What if something happens? What are they doing? Will they end up going out with each other? How will they last or will they just stay friends? Tons of questions popped in Nick's mind, making his head ache slightly. Wait, why should he bother? It was just Miley...

"What did Nick say?" Miley asked Liam.

"He was just checking on you to see if you got home safely after the storm." he answered.

"_Checking _on _me_?" she repeated, emphasizing the words checking and me. Why would he bother? Liam nodded, making her shrug her light shoulders as she enjoyed the rest of the movie.

- - -

Miley was sitting in the front seat in Liam's car and were now driving home. Lilly, on the other hand, used her car to get home. Miley leaned her head against the window, her eyes drooping every three seconds. Liam noticed, making him chuckle lightly.

"We're almost here, don't worry." Liam smiled at Miley.

"What? Oh." she said, her head shooting up.

"Actually, we're here." he chuckled as he stopped the car in front of the apartment.

"Thanks for driving me home." Miley smiled at Liam.

"Don't mention it." he smiled back as she watched Miley get out of the car. He started the engine as she waved lightly.

"Drive safely." she giggled as she watched the car drive away and into the dark road. She noticed that Lilly's car was already parked in the driveway, she was already home. Miley entered the dark apartment as she switched on the lights. She made her way to the bed as she flopped down the soft comforters. Her phone vibrated making her take out her phone. _6 messages _it read.

Miley scanned down the messages and her eyes landed on three of the messages. They were all from Nick. She opened them one by one, reading each of them carefully, making her smile a bit.

_Hey Miles, did you get home already? - Nick._

_Just wanted to know if Liam took you home by now. Can you call me? - Nick._

_How was your day? Message me back. - Nick._

She giggled as she called the 'concerned' Nicholas. After one ring, Nick picked up quickly. "Hello?" Nick greeted.

"I'm home." Miley giggled.

"Hey to you too." Nick chuckled. "Sorry I bombarded you with messages."

"It's cool." she smiled. "What's up?"

"Now that we're already talking, I really want you to go to Rachel and i's engagement party. It would be really cool if you came." Nick hoped.

"Y-Yeah, sure. That would be cool. When is it?" she asked.

"This Sunday, 7 pm. Are you free?" Nick reassured.

"Yes, I am. What gift does Rachel like?" Miley asked.

"No need for a gift." he chuckled.

"Too late, I'm giving a gift." she giggled.

"It's like 11 pm and you just got home." he half-scolded.

"It's like 11 pm and you're still awake." she smirked.

"I'm watching television. That's why I'm still up." he said.

"Then plug it off." Miley laughed.

"Nick, who are you talking to? Why aren't you still asleep?" a woman's voice said through the phone making her jump. It must be Rachel, Nick's fiancé.

"I'll call you, tomorrow. Goodnight." Nick said quickly before hanging up.

"Okay, good–" Miley stopped when she heard the dial tone even before she finished her sentence. She sighed as she rolled on her belly, snuggling the pillow.

Nick was engaged and in-love. She was happy for them. But she couldn't help but wonder, does Nick still even remember the day they met, their love for each other – of course, not. It was already three years. The thing Miley missed the most, was Nick's kisses and just laying in his arms. But right now, she knew another girl has his heart. The key to Nick's heart got lost through the years and Miley managed to find another boy to love but all it brought was hurt and regret. Little did Miley know that Nick was thinking the same thoughts as she was...

**a/n: sorry for the late update. (: Did you guys hear about Nick Jonas' comment about Fan Fiction? He said "it's dangerous." is that a good thing or a bad thing? Haha. Reviews please. (: it will only take a few.**


	4. Love Drunk

**a/n: this is a long chapter, 10 pages so reviews will be really appreciated.**

_Far Away_

_**Chapter Four:**_

_Love Drunk_

Miley made her way inside the music studio which she owns. New bands kept on coming everyday to rehearse and practice their sound. So far, Miley liked this band that kept on coming to practice new songs. She can relate to their songs and music. It has been a while since she wrote a song. Feeling inspired, she went inside an empty studio and grabbed an acoustic guitar. A sheet music was set in front of the guitar as she sat down to strum randomly and see if she can write a new song.

Feeling a little down, she started to strum a few slow chords. Little by little, she came up with the lyrics, making her smile a bit. Grabbing a pen, she wrote the notes and the lyrics down the music sheet. She pressed the right chords as she sang along with the few lyrics she came up with.

_I been in a rut, back and forth enough,_

_heart like a wheel._

_Without you around, so uncomfortable_

_is how it feels._

_Everytime you're near, trouble disappears_

_under the ground_

_but when you go too far, silver clouds will start_

_hanging around_

_and I know why..._

_try to run, but I keep on coming back_

_full circle and I can't jump the track_

_can't let you go,_

_try to run so I keep on, coming back_

_full circle but I know you'll come around,_

_you'll come around..._

Miley smiled at the sheet music in front of her when the door swung open, revealing Liam with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, smiling. "Hey, Mi." he smiled.

"Liam. Hey." Miley smiled as she stood up, settling the guitar down against the wall.

"These are for you." he said as he handed the bouquet to her.

"Thank you. These are beautiful." she giggled.

"I just dropped by to give you these. I was on my way to meet up with my parents." he chuckled.

"Well that was very thoughtful." she said.

"Are you going to the engagement party later?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Miley shrugged.

"So, I'll see you there?" he reassured.

"Yeah. You will." she giggled.

"I'll see you later." Liam said.

"Bye," she smiled, tip-toeing, giving Liam a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled as he made his way out of the music studio and into his car.

- - -

"Nicky, are the wines ready for the party?" Rachel called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, they're in the other fridge." Nick answered from his room.

Rachel roamed around the kitchen, trying to make it presentable later for the party. Her heart was thumping hard, excited for the engagement party. Finally, she was going to be a part of the Grey clan, Rachel Grey, she thought happily. She went up to their room and saw Nick on the phone.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just asking everyone invited to the party if they are able to make it." Nick answered, smiling at Rachel. "You excited? Our wedding's in a month."

"Yes, I am. I'm going to be a Grey." she smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah. You are." he cleared his throat.

"I'm just going to check if everything is set, okay?" she giggled as she walked out of the room leaving Nick in their room.

Nick flopped down the bed as he grabbed his phone. Getting really bored, he went to the gallery and looked at every picture. He suddenly stopped scanning when his eyes caught one picture. He stared at it, making him smile. The picture was him and Miley kissing, they were so young yet so in-love. Oh, how he missed her soft kisses. This broke his heart a little, knowing they gave up so easily that they didn't even gave it a second shot. He was the one who broke up with her and crushed her. He was sorry and it was done.

He scanned to the last picture and it was an image of Miley, smiling. Her crystal blue eyes, shining as her brunette locks draped down her shoulders. The picture was taken when they were on music class together. They shared a passion for music together. Nick noticed that Miley didn't smile this way ever since they broke up. He missed her smiles, of course. He missed her kisses, her warm hugs, her shining eyes, her contagious laughs and giggles, he missed _Miley _the way he used to kiss her and hold her in his arms. But most of all, he missed her _I love yous._

- - -

Time passed by so quickly. It was already 5 pm and the party was on 7. Miley quickly called Lilly and asked her to come over her apartment so they could get ready together, of course, Lilly was invited. The doorbell rang and Miley dashed to the door to answer Lilly.

"Hey Mi–" Lilly stopped when Miley reeled her in the room. "What's the hurry?"

"We only have two hours to prepare. Did you bring your shoes, dress and curling iron?" she asked her best friend who was carrying a large paper bag.

"All right in here." Lilly smiled as she held up the bag.

"Good. Let's go up to my room." Miley giggled as they went up to her room.

"Are we going to put on the dress first or the hair and make-up first?" Lilly asked as she went through her make-up bag.

"Hair and make-up. I'll do yours first." Miley said as she took the foundation and started to apply it on her face. "What color's your dress? Mine is black and gold."

"Dark green. It's a tube, without the strap. It looks awesome. I bought it from BCBG." Lilly smiled as Miley applied lipstick on her thin lips.

"I also bought mine from BCBG. Best store ever." Miley giggled as she walked over the table to get the eyeshadow. She walked back and asked Lilly to close her eyes as she applied the light green eyeshadow on.

"How do you feel? I mean, Nick– your first boyfriend and longest boyfriend is getting married. Is it hard?" Lilly asked as she brushed her hair.

"I don't know how to feel anymore, Lilly. Everything changed. I guess love's selfish to me right now." Miley sighed as she plugged the curling iron, letting it heat for a while.

"Of course you still know how to feel. I know you love Nick and it took you more than one year to get over him. It's impossible that you don't love him anymore." Miley's best friend explained as she watch Miley curl her blond hair.

"I do love him, Lilly. But as a friend." she sighed. After a couple of minutes, Miley finished curling Lilly's hair and she was now sitting down as Lilly curled her hair.

"As a friend? Seriously Mi, you ain't fooling nobody." Lilly snorted as she twisted Miley's hair around the hot iron.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone. Did you see how happy he is whenever Rochelle–" Miley said only to be interrupted by her best friend.

"Rachel." Lilly corrected.

"Whoever. The point is, he's happy right now and all I did was break his heart for going to college. He said he'd wait for me. Why didn't he?" she sighed.

"Of course he waited, Mi, but it's been two years. He got tired and fate brought Nick and Rachel together." Lilly said, now doing Miley's make-up.

"Ugh, you speak like my mom." Miley laughed.

"I'm serious. How about Liam, do you like him?" she asked as she applied mascara and fake lashes on Miley.

"I like him, I guess. He's cute and considerate, smart and funny." Miley said as she stood up and made her way over the closet to take out her dress.

"He is kinda cute." Lilly giggled as she took out her dress. "You go ahead and put on the dress. I wanna see how you look."

"Okay." Miley shrugged as she entered the bathroom. She stripped off her clothes and slipped on her black dress. She zippered the zipper before walking out of the bathroom. She twirled around, giggling as Lilly smiled widely at her beautiful best friend. "How do I look? Too sophisticated?"

"More like perfect! Miles, you look amazing!" Lilly smiled as she hugged Miley. The black dress hugged her curves, just ending above the knee. The outline was gold making it shine at the dark. "I did a fine job." she said, giggling.

"Yes you did. Your turn!" Miley exclaimed, excitedly as she pushed Lilly in the bathroom. After a while, Lilly came out, the dark green dress making her look unbelievable. The dress was made of silk making it sway in the wind. "I can't believe you look more amazing than me." Miley joked as she straightened Lilly's dress.

"We did an amazing job." Lilly nodded as they danced in front of the mirror, looking complete idiots making them laugh. "Hurry up! It's already 6:45." Lilly reminded.

"Yeah. Let's take your car." Miley giggled as she took her jacket and purse. They left the apartment as they hopped in Lilly's Porsche. They drove through the dark streets of LA making them kind of scared. "Why is it so dark?" Miley asked as she tried to look through the darkness.

"Are we the only car here?" Lilly sighed as they continued to drive. After a few minutes of driving through the dark streets, they finally arrived. "Are Joe and Kevin here or still at Harvard?" Lilly asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, they're here. Talked to them yesterday." Miley answered as she rang the doorbell twice. A woman answered the door and she stared at them for a while before bursting into a smile.

"Miley! Nick didn't tell me you came back from New York. You're such a lady now." Denise– Nick's mom smiled as she hugged the girl.

"Hi, Mrs. Grey. Isn't it great your son's getting married?" Miley smiled back.

"Yes. He's happy." Denise sighed, faking a smile.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong, sweetheart. I just thought you were the one who's going to be the Grey. Not her." Denise said making Miley confused.

"Miles, Lilly. Glad you made it." Joe greeted behind Denise's back as they walked in.

"Hey Joe." Miley giggled as she hugged Joe.

"Hey Lilly." Joe smiled at Lilly. Miley winked at Lilly as she gave her a thumbs up before making her way to the gift table where she placed her present to the couple.

Miley looked around but Rachel and Nick was nowhere to be found to be greeted. She took a glass of wine and took a small sip as she walked through the house. There were so many unfamiliar faces that she felt like she doesn't even Nick anymore and like she wasn't a part of him anymore. She sighed as she bumped into someone, spilling the wine onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry–" Miley apologized as she grabbed napkins before kneeling down to wipe the spilled wine.

"No, I'll do it. It was my fault anyway." the brunette lady smiled at her as she wiped the wooden floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm Miley." she smiled as she took out her hand.

"I'm Rachel." Rachel smiled as she shook Miley's hand.

"Oh, you're Nick's fiancé." Miley said.

"Yes, and you are his ex girlfriend right? He told me so much about you." she giggled.

"He did?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You got separated by college and you went to New York 'cause you want to pursue your music and you have a music studio now. He told me you were so amazing. But got cheated on Lucas, you're second boyfriend while on New York. And your best friend's Lilly, right?" Rachel said.

Miley's mouth almost dropped. Nick must have told Rachel her whole life story. "Yeah. Wow, you know so much about me..." Miley whispered.

"Well, let me introduce myself." Rachel giggled. "I'm Rachel, 22 years old and I'm a fashion designer. I studied here in California so I met Nick. We started dating then after a year, he proposed. Then he asked me to come live with him so I did and we're now planning to open a boutique." she said.

"Wow. A fashion designer." Miley smiled. "You're lucky to have Nick as your husband. He won't break your heart." she shook her head.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled sincerely.

"I-I have to go find Lilly. It's nice to meet you." Miley said.

"You too." she nodded.

"I'll see you around." Miley said before walking away. She can't believe that she met Nick's fiancé. Denise's words echoed through her mind. Denise thought she was going to be the next Grey, but no, Rachel was. Miley looked around for Lilly when her eyes landed on the curly boy who was going to get married soon. She approached him shyly, tapping him on the shoulder, making him turn around.

"Hey." Miley smiled.

"Hey, Mi. Glad you made it." Nick said. "Y-You look beautiful." he smiled.

"Thank you." she giggled. "So you're getting married. Must be a good feeling 'cause you know you get to spend the rest of your life with the one you love."

"Y-Yeah. The one you love..." Nick mumbled.

"I just wanted to say congratulations." Miley smiled, genuinely making Nick's heart melt. She had a way of making every boy's heart pump faster whenever she smiles.

"Thanks. So um, I just want to ask... are you and Liam dating?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. He never really asked me yet. But he's sweet." she said. "Why did you ask?" she asked as she looked at Nick.

"I was just curious, that's all..." he smiled weakly.

"I met Rachel, by the way." Miley said making Nick's head shot up at her.

"Really? What did she say?" Nick smiled.

"How did she know about my life? You promised you won't tell about the getting cheated on... that was a secret." Miley looked down, her smile fading.

"I-I'm sorry–" Nick tried.

"What if she thinks I'm this girl who's always rejected. Always the heartbroken one, always the one who cries herself to sleep. I'm that girl, Nick. But I hide it underneath my smile. Ever since I went to New York, rejection became my life..." Miley said as she held back her tears.

"Whoa, Mi. Since when was this about rejection?" Nick asked, getting confused.

"Maybe because everyday, rejection takes place in my life." Miley sighed. "Forget that I even said that. Just forget it. You wouldn't understand."

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm sure that Rachel can be trusted and she'd understand." Nick said, trying to convince her.

"I know. She's very very nice." Miley nodded. An awkward silence surrounded them as their thoughts were filled of problems. "I'm sorry I ruined your evening. Things are whack right now." Miley sighed.

"I know." Nick chuckled lightly. "You'll make it..."

"H-Have you seen Liam? I need to talk to him." Miley asked.

"He's in the bar," Nick said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Miley smiled before leaving Nick and walking to the bar to find Liam. He was drinking shots as she sat beside him. "What are you drinking?" Miley asked him.

"Tequila. Here have some." Liam said, offering her a glass. He was already half-drunk, getting drunker and drunker every sip.

"I don't really drink..." Miley refused.

"One glass won't hurt. Here." Liam insisted, pushing the glass to her.

"Just one." Miley said as she took the glass, smelling it. It smelled awful. She took one big gulp, feeling it burn her throat. The alcohol created a burning sensation in her throat. "This is... good." Miley said as she filled up her glass with more tequila.

"See?" Liam smirked, now really drunk.

Miley drank another glassful of tequila as she enjoyed the alcohol get into her brain. Getting a little dizzy, she rubbed her temples slightly but shrugged it off. "Fill it up." Miley hiccuped. "Got anything else?"

"Wine. Strong wine." Liam answered as he took the bottle and filled Miley's cup up with wine. He watched her chug down the whole glass.

"I like the tequila better." Miley said, her vision blurring up a little.

"Me too." Liam agreed as he drank vodka shots. Miley was getting drunk as she drank more alcohol.

Miley grabbed the bottle of wine and filled up her glass. She drank it slowly this time. "Life is so unfair..." she whispered.

"Got that right." Liam hiccuped beside her. "Nick has everything he wants while I'm here in the dump 'cause he has everything!" he exclaimed, drinking more alcohol.

"You're best friend, Nick, said he'd wait for me after college. But no! He met this Rachel who's a slut and a whore. Rachel's not even pretty! And she's evil, she stole Nick from me." Miley said, the alcohol getting in her brain. She drank more wine until her head ached but she didn't care.

"You're Nick's ex-girlfriend?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, but he treated me like crap. Breaking up with me just because of college." Miley hiccuped as she finished the whole bottle of wine. She took out a new one and filled her cup again.

"What an ass..." Liam mumbled.

"I don't care anymore." Miley mumbled.

"Miley! I've been looking all over for you. What the hell do you think you're doing?! Since when did you drink?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Since right now, captain obvious." Miley rolled her eyes as she stumbled off of the stool, the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Miles, I don't wanna create a scandal. People are looking at you." Lilly said.

"So? They should mind their own business." Miley said as she gulped the wine from the bottle. "They have their own business." she said as she stumbled to the couch.

"Oh my god, Miles. You're drunk." Lilly sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Lilly, what happened?" Nick asked as she approached Lilly.

"She got freaking drunk with Liam." Lilly groaned.

"Miles, since when did you drink alcohol?!" Nick exclaimed, disappointed.

"And since when did the hell you care?!" Miley snapped back.

"Nick, she's drunk. She doesn't mean that." Lilly said.

"I'll take her home." Nick sighed as he took his keys from his pocket. "You have fun."

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I trust you, Nick. This is the first time she's ever been drunk. I can't believe Liam offered her some tequila" Lilly said.

"I know." Nick shook his head, disappointed. He grabbed Miley's hand as he pulled her out of the house gently, careful not to hurt her.

"Don't touch me!" Miley fought back. "I hate you!"

"Miles, I'm taking you home." Nick said as he placed Miley in the car. He walked to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat as he started the engine.

"I don't wanna go home, I'm not yet done drinking." Miley groaned.

"Why did you take the tequila?" Nick asked.

"'Cause I wanna get rid of everything. I wanna forget everything. I just want everything to stop." Miley said, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know. It's like nothing matters..." Miley said.

"Everything matters, Miles." he said.

"Not to me." she whispered. Soon enough, they were already in Miley's apartment. Nick helped her out of the car and into the apartment.

"How are you feeling?" Nick sighed. Miley didn't answer, she just stared at the distance. A tear rolled down her perfect face making Nick confused. "Why are you crying?" he asked as he wiped away her tear with the pad of his thumb. "Did Liam do something to you?" Nick tried again.

"No, Nick." Miley finally answered.

"Then what happened?" Nick asked.

"You happened." Miley looked down, another tear escaping her blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"I already forgot about you, Nick! Then one day you come along. I already moved on. But I don't why, everytime I see you, everything comes back. The day we met, the day you left, everything, Nick. And everytime I see you, my heart breaks all over again." Miley said, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Miley, I never wanted it this way. Things got so hard and complicated." Nick sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nick, you don't get it! You don't know how hard it is to see you again after all these years. The depression was over but here you are again. I wish I stayed in New York so I never saw you again." Miley exclaimed.

"Then why do you keep on communicating with me?! You wanted to forget me then why are you here right now?!" Nick snapped at her.

"Nick, I don't know! All I know is when the day I saw you... I fell in love all over again." Miley shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**a/n: Miley's still drunk, okay? So she doesn't know what she's saying. If you don't reach 12-15 reviews, I'm stopping Far Away. Making a chapter takes _hours _to make while making a review takes _seconds. _So please review. (= it would mean a lot for a hard day's work. (;**


	5. Through The Night

_Far Away_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_Through The Night_

Nick just stood there, staring at the drunk and wasted Miley. She was still in love with him and so was he but things have changed and it will never be them again. Nick's getting married in a month. Miley stumbled over her closet where she kept a bottle of champagne. She opened the closet, grabbing the bottle, groggily as she stumbled back to her bed. Nick's eyes widened as he saw the champagne in her hands.

"Miley, you gotta stop. You had enough." Nick said as he tried to grab away the bottle from Miley earning a smack in the hand from her.

"Stop it! You're not the boss of me." she scoffed as she searched for a cork opener. "Where the hell's the cork opener?!"she groaned.

"Miles!" Nick exclaimed as he took the bottle away from him, tossing it out the window and into the vacant lot. "Look at yourself, you're not the Miley I know."

"Well, you never knew me. You know, this is all your fault!" Miley spat at Nick as she glared at him.

"How is this my fault, Miles? You were the one who drank all the alcohol in the first place with Liam." Nick snapped.

"Because you just had to invite me just to rub Rachel in my face. You think she's so special. I don't care and I never will care." Miley scoffed again, harshly making Nick's heart break. It was true, he was rubbing Rachel in her face and he knew that but he doesn't mean to.

"I'm sorry." Nick mumbled, looking down.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Nick!" she shouted. Tears started to roll down Miley's cheeks again. "You know what hurts the most...? watching you love someone else." she whispered.

"I know that, Miles. I feel the same way.." Nick whispered.

Miley just sat in her bed, motionless as she stared at the distance. She was out of her mind for drinking all the alcohol with Liam. Nick just stood there also, watching her. She looked so tired and broken. He sighed as he walked out of Miley's bedroom and down the kitchen. He wanted to get Miley something to drink. He took a glass of water before making his way back to her room only to find her sleeping in her bed. He settled the glass down the nightstand as he pulled the covers over her. He sat down beside Miley's sleeping body as he studies her every feature. She didn't change. She was the same angel he knew.

Nick closed his eyes as he tried his best not to fall in love with her all over again. Everytime he sees her, it's like no one else exists except them. Nick opened his eyes again, sighing. He brought his hand up to her cheek, caressing it gently. She looked peaceful and he couldn't believe that he let this angel slip through his fingers like grains of sand just because one thing got in the way. Did he miss kissing her lips, holding her in his arms and looking into her eyes. She felt Miley's hand touch his hand as she hugged his arm making Nick chuckle.

Just this one time, he wanted to hold her. He got under the blankets as he laid down beside Miley, He scooted closer to her as Miley snuggled closer to Nick's chest. Nick's arms wrapped automatically around her as he enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms. He placed a small kiss on her head, whispering, "I'm so sorry I broke your heart, Mi. I can't believe I let you go..." It was then he felt that Rachel never been in his life. As seconds ticked by, Nick got more and more sleepy. He let his eyes close as he felt his body relax beside Miley and soon, he was asleep.

- - -

Rachel paced around her house as she held the phone in her hand as she tried to reach Nick. He wasn't answering and that wasn't the Nick she knew. His phone was shut off and everyone else left the party except Liam who was sleeping on the couch, drunk. Rachel didn't really mind, after all, he was Nick's best friend and he was harmless.

"Liam." Rachel said as he shook the guy on her couch. "Liam, Nick isn't picking up. Did you see him leave earlier?"

"Mm." Liam groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "I don't know. Rachel. All I know is I'm drunk. He was in here earlier." Liam mumbled as he flopped back down the couch.

"Ugh, I'm serious! It's like 2 in the morning and I can't find my fiancé anywhere!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air, frustrated.

"Chill, maybe he's just taking a walk or something." Liam replied, barely audible.

"You're right. Maybe he's with Joe." Rachel said as she walked out of the house leaving Liam inside. She looked side by side but Nick was nowhere to be found. She took out her phone, dialing Joe's number. "Joe, I can't find Nick anywhere. Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really know. Want me to come over? I can help you look." Joe offered earning a quick yes and thank you from Rachel. "I'll be there in five." he reassured before hanging up. Rachel walked around in circles as she tried to think where Nick could be at 2 in the morning. "Rachel. What's up?" Joe said as he rushed over her, making her look up.

"Your brother! Where is he?" Rachel groaned.

"Did you try checking around the park or something?" Joe asked as he looked around in search for his brother,

"Yes, I did. He didn't even tell me that he was leaving." Rachel said, sounding panicky.

"Relax, I'll try calling Miles if she saw Nick," Joe said quickly as he took out his phone, dialing Miley. Many rings have passed and she still wasn't picking up. "She must be asleep. It's already 2 in the morning."

"How could he do this to me? How could he disappear during _our _engagement party." Rachel said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maybe he's just hanging. He'll be back. You'll just have to trust him." Joe advised as she gave Rachel an encouraging smile.

"Thanks Joe." Rachel smiled weakly.

- - -

Nick's eyes opened slowly as he rubbed the sleep off of them. Miley's head was rested on his chest, her arms around his torso. He smiled as he stroked her hair, placing a kiss on her head. He sat up slowly, placing Miley slowly down the bed, careful not to wake her up. He noticed that Miley's face changed and her expression was kind of upset. Nick placed the covers back over her before fixing his wrinkled polo and messy curls. He ran his fingers through his hair as he straightened his polo.

He looked back at Miley and suddenly, something popped in his mind... she shouldn't knowg about this. It will ruin everything. And what about Rachel? What will he tell his soon to be wife? He groaned as he rubbed his temples, things were easier when he was with Miley. Nick sighed as he looked back at Miley before leaving her bedroom; closing the door behind him gently. He left the house and Lilly was outside, watering the plants.

"Nick?" Lilly's face was full of confusion. "You're just going home from last night? I thought you left– " Lilly was stopped mid sentence by Nick.

"Yeah, um, please don't tell Miley that I slept over." Nick blushed.

Lilly's eyes widened as she realized what happened. "Oh my gosh, you guys has se–" Nick covered her mouth before she could even finish the word.

"No, we didn't! Nothing happened. I would never take advantage of her." Nick said as Lilly's shocked face relaxed.

"Wow, I heard screaming and shouting last night." she said, shrugging. "Something happened? Why were you guys fighting?"

"She told me everything that was needed to be told." Nick sighed. "It opened up my eyes."

"Do you still love her?" Lilly smiled at Nick making Nick get off guard.

"W-Why did you ask?" Nick cleared his throat, blushing.

"I don't know." she giggled. "But do you?"

"I gotta go. Rachel's looking for me, I'll see you." Nick said as he rushed into his car making Lilly laugh.

"Smooth, Nick." Lilly giggled as she watched Nick ease out of the driveway and drive back to his house to meet her oh-so worried soon-to-be-wife,

- - -

Miley opened up her eyes as a strike of pain hit her head making her groan. She rubbed her head as she tried to stand up. She was drunk from the party last night. She couldn't remember anything but all she knew was Liam offered her a drink and Nick took her home. Miley got instantly worried. Since she was drunk and sober, she could've said anything that might hurt Nick's feelings.

Miley groaned as she tried to get up, making her way to the bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of Advil in the process. She shook out two tablets and filled up her cup with water, chugging down the whole glass with the tablets.

She rubbed her temples as she realized she was still in her party dress. Feeling stupid for sleeping with her dress on, she slipped it off and slipped on her bathrobe, Miley wanted to thank Nick and apologize for the burden in person but she knew that he was busy as a bee so she just grabbed her phone and dialed Nick's number. Nick picked up quickly, answering.

"Hello?" Nick said.

"Hello," Miley said hoarsely making her clear her throat. "Um, it's me, Miley."

"Hey, Miles. What's up?" Nick chuckled.

"I just want to thank you for last night. Thanks for bringing me home and sorry that I was such a pain in your ass." Miley giggled.

"No, you weren't." Nick laughed. "It was my pleasure."

"And, Nick... whatever I said last night, all those stupid things, I don't mean any of those. I was drunk and I don't know what I was saying. So don't mind any of those. Pretend like you never heard them. But thank you, really." she said making Nick's heart break a little. Those simple sentences hit so hard. She didn't mean that she still loves him?

"O-Oh. It's okay. You didn't say much, really." Nick lied.

"Oh, thank god." she giggled. "Listen, I gotta go. My head's throbbing like crazy and I'm just gonna catch up on some sleep."

"Yeah, take your time. I'll see you around. Bye." Nick said before hanging up, his smile fading along with Miley's voice.

Miley made her way in the steaming shower, stripping off her undergarments. The hot water relaxed her throbbing head and her aching body. She sighed in delight as she felt the impact of the droplets massage her back. She turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around her bare body. She slipped on a fresh pair of undergarments and sweatpants since she was staying at home. She sort through her closet until she found a simple blue top. She brushed her hair and decided to let the air dry it.

She crawled back under her covers, closing her eyes as she felt her body adjust in the soft foam. She let out a deep breath as Nick's face flashed on her mind. Miley sighed as she thought to herself, _Nick's in my every dream. I'm guessing it's Nick again today._

- - -

Nick parked the car in the driveway, turning off the ignition. He got off the car as dug the keys into his pocket. He opened the door only to be greeted by a tired and angry Rachel. "Nick, where have you been?! You didn't bother calling!" she exclaimed.

Nick sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just out with a friend."

"Tell me, Nick. Honestly. Where were you?" Rachel asked.

**a/n: ooh. There you go, Nick showed his true feelings. He still loves Miley. Now I know the story's going fast and it's only chapter 5 but I guess this is a short story and will end soon. (: but not too soon. Lol. :DD reviews make me happy. :) LONG reviews make me happier. :DD**


	6. Halfway Gone

**a/n: sorry for the late update guys. So much things happened right now.**

**Recap: Nick stayed over Miley's for she sober and he tried to comfort her. Nick comes home to find Rachel asking him where he was from.**

_Far Away_

_**Chapter Six:**_

_Halfway Gone_

"I-I stayed over a friend." Nick replied lamely to his fiancé. Rachel looked at him, a confused look plastered on her face. "He was a guy, okay." Nick lied for the first time. He felt about lying to his soon-to-be-wife. It was the first time he lied to her and the worse part was, it was about _Miley._

"You left just for a 'friend'? Nick, it was _our _engagement party. Did you know how worried I was? Joe had to come over just to look for you at 3 am in the morning!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. But he just needed someone to talk to and I felt sorry for him." Nick reasoned at Rachel. She sighed as she took a step closer to Nick.

"I trust you." Rachel sighed, looking down. "This relationship means nothing if we don't trust each other, right?" she smiled weakly as Nick nodded, smiling. He felt guilty that he lied again. Nick wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Nick." she whispered.

"I-I love you too." Nick answered, with second thoughts.

He pulled away and went up to their room. He flopped down the bed, tired. He couldn't sleep last night as if he had insomnia. Nick couldn't believe that he was right next to Miley and he stayed awake just to make sure it wasn't just a dream. He'd just watch her sleep right next to her and see how peaceful she looked. Nick closed his eyes for a minute and it didn't take long, memories of Miley flashed into his mind.

_Flashback..._

_Nick and Miley were just staying indoors for it was rainy outside and as if it was going to have a storm. They were sitting on the mat laid across the floor, pillows surrounding them. Nick wrapped her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest. The two did the usual things they do during a rainy day. Watch either scary or funny movies. But this time, Miley wanted to watch fairy tales. Nick chuckled as the movie 'Cinderella' started playing._

"_Why did you pick this movie again?" Nick chuckled._

"_Because I miss it." Miley smiled as she snuggled closer to Nick, bringing the blanket closer to her as she got comfortable. "Besides, it's classic." she giggled._

"_Hey, Miles?" Nick whispered._

"_Mm?" she responded as she looked up at him._

"_I love you." Nick smiled down to Miley as he placed a kiss on her lips making her smile up at him. Miley loved the way Nick kisses her– he always leaves her breathless even though it was only a second._

"_I love you, too." she whispered as she pressed her lips against Nick's, passionately. Nick deepened the kiss, enjoying the feeling of her warm lips on his. He pulled her closer to him as he pulled away, smiling. "I could stay like this forever." Miley sighed happily as she wrapped her arm around his torso._

"_We could." Nick chuckled. "How's the college scholarship thing going?"_

"_It's going good." she smiled. "I'm really excited. I'm finally going to New York!" she exclaimed, grinning widely._

"_New York... right." Nick cleared his throat, his smile fading along with his voice._

"_Oh, not the long distance thing again." Miley sighed. "Nick, you know I never wanted to be far away from you..."_

"_I know but it'll be hard." Nick sighed. "But I promise you forever, Miles. I'll wait." he promised, smiling._

"_Forever?" Miley smiled, perking up._

"_Forever." Nick whispered, placing a small kiss on her nose making her giggle. "I thought you missed Cinderella?" he chuckled._

"_Mm... I'd rather hear your voice." she giggled._

"_I'd rather watch you." he chuckled._

_End Flashback..._

Nick's eyes shot open as he sat up suddenly. He rubbed his forehead as his words echoed through his head. He vowed forever to her. Nick sighed as he remembered Miley. It was unfair for her for she didn't date and just studied to get her dreams as she waited for his 'forever' to come. While he on the other hand, comes along to her life and announces he was getting married.

Nick groaned as he realized this situation was getting worse. The wedding was in a month and why did Miley have to come along now. Liam was there for her, though the thought of Miley and Liam being together made Nick angry and sick. He glanced at his phone, checking if Miley left a message. He sighed as he realized she didn't. Nick closed his eyes tightly shut again, forcing himself to sleep.

- - -

Miley opened her eyes gently, her head throbbing a little less than earlier. She got up, rubbing her aching temples as she realized her phone was beeping. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand as she read the new message. It was from Liam.

_Sorry I got u drunk last nite, I didn't mean to. I was sober like u. I was wondering, do u wanna go out 2day? 4 coffee? Text me back. - Liam_

Miley sighed as she replied to Liam's text, hesitating if she should say yes or no.

_It's alright, I guess. Sorry, I can't. There's a lot 2 do in d studio and I'm not feeling so well. Maybe next time. :) - Miley_

She replied, half-lying. The phone beeped fastly as Liam replied to her message.

_Ooh... :( that's ok, I guess. Considering I made u drunk last nite. I understand. Sure, maybe nxt time.. - Liam._

Miley sighed as she returned her phone back on the nightstand. She got up, walking inside the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet. Miley glanced at every bottle of capsules and tablets inside the cabinet as she tried to look for some Advil or Tylenol. Her eyes landed on the bottle of Advil, grabbing it as she shook out 2 tablets. She placed the medicine on her mouth, gulping the cup of water prepared earlier.

She looked at the clock, 9:45 a.m. It read. She stripped off of her pajamas, slipping on a dark washed skinny jeans, topping it off with a brown blouse. She slipped on her boots as she let her curly natural hair flow down her shoulders. Miley grabbed her bag, keys and phone as she exited her apartment, making her way out of the apartment.

Miley got in her Porsche, starting the engine. She pulled out the driveway and made her way to her destination– the music studio. Miley looked around the sunny streets of LA making her smile, remembering her days here as a teenager. She finally got to the studio as she parked in the parking lot, making her way inside.

"Em?" she called out as she watched her employees walk around.

"Hey, Miley." Emily smiled as she approached her. "You feeling better? You were uber drunk lasr night. Stupid Liam made you drink all of those vodka." she said as she crossed her arms across her chest, hugging her clipboard.

"Hey to you, too." Miley giggled as she made her way to the counter, settling her bag on top of it. "It wasn't his fault. It was mine. If I hadn't took it, I wouldn't be drunk in the first place." I sighed.

"So, what happened last night? Nick took you home." Emily smirked.

"Yes, he did. But when I woke up he was already gone so I just called him and thanked him through the phone." Miley explained as she wrote something down on her notepad.

"He left like 3 hours ago. I even talked to him before he left. Did something happen?" Emily giggled as she peeked at what Miley was writing. "or rather was there something you were talking about?" the blonde asked the brunnette.

"Yeah, right!" Miley exclaimed, sarcastically. "I was drunk, Em. I don't remember anything I said. Nick said there wasn't anything I said last night rather than I still want to drink, who are you to stop me." Miley giggled as she looked up from what she was writing.

"Of course, you do!" her best friend exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "For heaven's sake, ever since you got here, you've been spending time with Nick. It's impossible that your feelings for each other hasn't come back yet."

"Em, that's what you think because you watch way too much romantic movies." Miley laughed at her best friend. "And he's getting married next month..." she said, her voice sounding low.

"Oh my gosh! You're affected, aren't you?!" Emily smirked at her.

"Of course I am! What if she's not really the one for Nick." Miley reasoned out. "What if she ends up hurting him?"

"She won't, Miles. Because Nick wouldn't choose that kind of girl." Emily said as she walked towards the sound room.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked as her eyes followed her.

"I'm going to get the sheet music, the band asked for." she said, closing the door behind her leaving Miley and the employees inside the main store.

Miley sighed, smiling as she continued to write what she was writing earlier until Emily brought up the topic. The employees were busy entertaining the customers and the sound rooms were occupied by bands rehearsing their songs. She would glance every now and then outside, looking if a friend of hers would stop by,

The door opened, making the chimes ring. Miley looked up to see who it was. It was... Rachel? Miley was confused. Why would she stop by at her music studio.

"Miley! Hey!" Rachel greeted, happily as she approached her.

"Hey, Rachel?" Miley said, sounding more of a question. "Um, what's up?" she asked, wanting to know what was her purpose for dropping by.

Rachel leaned on the counter, making sure no one would hear their conversation. "Listen, I heard you got drunk last night? How did you get home?" she asked, wanting to sound concerned.

"Um, my friend stopped by my house to bring me home." Miley answered simply to Rachel, not wanting to go into details.

"Which friend?" Rachel practically glared at Miley making her gulp, her heart pumping triple times than usual. She crammed her brain for a good excuse but unfortunately there was no one to use...

**a/n: sorry again for the late update. I know I haven't updated since like forever! I had a writer's block trying to think of plots to improve the story. So how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Reviews. :) I promise to update as fast as I can. :)) xoxo, Rica.**


	7. One Less Lonely Girl

**a/n: oh come on, can ya'll give me more reviews please? :) I need inspiration. I want to know that you guys are still interested. If I don't get 10-14 reviews this chapter, god knows what will happen next. LOL. I'm just kidding. But I want reviews. :DD please?**

_Far Away:_

_Chapter Seven: _

_One Less Lonely Girl_

**She Said..**.

"So?" Rachel asked, still leaning forward to me. I silently prayed to god to give me an answer to Nick's soon-to-be wife. I opened my mouth to say something when Emily walked inside the main studio, sheet music in her friends, her eyes glued to the papers.

"I got the sheet music, I mean seriously, do they eat sheet music 'cause–" Emily babbled, looking down as she counted the papers in her hands. She looked up, surprised by what was Rachel doing here. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." I silently thanked Emily for butting in.

"No, it's okay. I need help with the orders of the instruments." I said, as I stood up, leaving the counter, completely ignoring that Rachel was in front of me. "Did you get the electric guitars?" I continued. 

"It looks like you're busy with Rachel, I'll talk to you later." Emily said so I shot her a pleading look, not to leave. She caught up with what was happening and just smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I got them. Room 4 is vacant you can bring the next band in." Emily smiled as she pointed at the door of the vacant room.

"Thanks, Em." I smiled as I turned around to face Rachel. She had an annoyed look on her face while I had a serious look on my face. "I-I'm sorry, Rachel. We have a lot of work to do here in the studio especially that summer's coming." I sighed, so she would buy it.

"Oh. Then I'm sorry for interrupting. Unlike you, I know how to apologize when I did something wrong, like being with someone on the night of their engagement party. Pretty bad, isn't it? Tsk. I know." Rachel faked a sigh. My eyes narrowed at her. I was drunk that night for god's sake, can't she understand that?! "Well, continue what you're doing. I'm sorry again to interrupt. You guys have a nice day." she smiled as she turned to her heel, and walking away.

"Oh..." Rachel said, turning around again. "Nice to see you, Miley." she smiled before finally leaving the studio.

When she finally left, I let out a big sigh I held earlier. "Oh my god..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Oh my god..." I repeated.

"What the hell was that about?!" Emily gasped as she took a step closer to me, crossing her arms across her chest. She watched me 'oh my god-ed' in my position, my face blushing and getting pale at the same time. "What did she say, Mile?"

"She knew about that night! Who told her? It couldn't be Nick. I know Nick and he wouldn't get me into trouble no matter how much he hates me whenever I do something wrong. Em, she hates me and basically, my best friend's going to spend her whole entire live with that... that..." I said, not wanting to say the word.

"Say it." Emily rolled her eyes, playfully as she heard me stutter.

"...that bitch!" I exclaimed, sighing. "He doesn't have to know, right?" I asked as I sat down on one of the stools, taking a guitar off of the stand.

"No, the question is why does he _have _to know?" Emily winked, giggling. "Come on, Miley. Don't be such a good, good girl. You know you wanna slap that girl in the face! Especially when she barged in the room without even calling or something." she rolled her eyes, sipping the latte she just bought.

"Blah, blah, Em." I giggled. "Of course I wanna do that, but that will make me look like the bad guy. I'm going to wait for the right time. You know, going to get her caught red-handed. That would be like... cool."

"You know what, go out. Look for other fishes and–"

"Fishes?" I arched my eyebrow, giving her a weird look.

"Okay, _men _and have fun. You don't deserve this much stress, Miley." Emily answered, transferring all of her weight on her right foot.

"Liam asked me out today and I told him no."

"Ugh, why not?! I can't believe you did that. If you don't want Liam, fine then. Let me have him." Emily smirked, making me scoff, giggling.

"You are such a flirt." I giggled. "I told him I was busy here."

"But you're not." Emily rolled her eyes, playfully. "Call him back, apologize, say you'd love to and go out to watch a movie or something."

"What if he has plans today?" I asked making Emily shoot me a look. "Okay, okay. I'm calling." I giggled, taking out my phone, holding it against my ear as it dialed Liam's number. His voice filled the phone making me jump a little.

"Hey, Liam. It's me, Miley."

"Hey, Miley!" Liam cheered up and I could feel him smile, cheekily. "What made you call?" he asked as I heard shuffling on the background.

"Oh, uh. I realized Emily took care of most of the business here in the studio so I'm not busy anymore. I was hoping if the invitation for coffee is still open?" I asked, hopefully.

"It was never closed." Liam chuckled. "I'll meet you at Starbucks."

"Yeah. Um, I'll see you, later." I smiled as I hanged up the phone. I turned around to Emily who was busy arranging guitars. "Em." I called her attention.

"So?" she asked.

"He said yes." I smiled. "I gotta go. I'm meeting him now. You don't mind if you take over right?" I asked her.

"Of course, Miles. You have fun. You know I'd do anything to make you happy." my best friend smiled at me making me giggle.

"Thank you, Emy. You're the best." I smiled as I gave her a small hug before heading to the door. "Later, Em!" I called out before going through the door and into my Porsche. Wait, there was way too many Starbucks here in LA. I smiled as I realized there was a nearby chain just close to my block. I parked in the small parking lot, facing the coffee shop. I got out of my car, putting on the alarm just in case. I opened the door, the small bells jingling as I walked in. the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled my nostrils and it made my day.

I looked around and Liam wasn't around yet. I walked towards an empty table available for two persons. I looked through the glass walls, trying to find the blond guy who was going to be my date. I checked my phone if Emily, Liam or... Nick, left a message. I had lots of messages from friends yet none of them was from Nick, making me frown, sighing. I slid my phone back inside my pocket, looking down.

I wondered what Nick was doing at this time...

The door opened as a tall, blond guy appeared in the doorway. His green eyes scanned around the room. I waved my arm, saying I was over here. He smiled at me, approaching me as he handed me a red rose. I smiled as I held the rose close to my nose, inhaling the sweet scent of the flower.

"That's so sweet. You didn't have to." I smiled as I watched him sit down in front of me.

"Well, it's the least I can do for making you drunk last night." Liam sighed, still not dropping the topic. He wanted me to say 'I forgive you' straight to his face. But why should I? It wasn't his fault. It was mostly mine.

"Give it a rest, Liam." I giggled. "I'm fine. Nothing bad happened so please get over it." I smiled, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Sorry, I just feel so guilty about doing that." Liam smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

"Well, don't." I said as I looked around for a waiter. "If you don't mind, I didn't order yet because I wanted to wait for you so we could both order at the same t–"

"It's fine, Miley." Liam chuckled making me blush involuntarily.

**He Said...**

I walked down sleepily, as I ran a hand through my tangled curls, trying to make it look better. My eyes landed on Rachel as she sorted through piles of albums piled in the middle of the table. The albums were filled of pictures of different wedding cakes and wedding flowers. She heard my mild footsteps making her stand up, smiling at me.

"Hey, babe." Rachel smiled as she approached me, giving me a peck on the lips.

"Hey." I smiled back, sitting down the couch. "Where have you been this morning? I was looking for you." I asked, curious.

"Well since it was already 2 in the afternoon and you were still sleeping, I decided to stop over a friend... of yours." Rachel said, as she walked over the kitchen, setting aside the piles of wedding albums.

"Which friend?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Um, you know. Your ex-girlfriend which magically appeared in the picture, trying to steal you away from me and secretly trying to sabotage our wedding, that Miley." she arched her eyebrow, crossing her arms across her chest, tightly.

"Rachel–"

"No, Nick! Since when did you not care about our wedding?! Our engagement party! You act like nothing important's going to happen next month! And it all started when little miss brown-haired, blue-eyed girl appeared in the picture." She said, shouting at me.

"I only sent her home because she was drunk! What do you think I was supposed to do, leave her alone in the streets?! What if some jackass gangsters, grabs her and just hurt her or rape her like that?! I care about her, Rachel but that doesn't mean I don't love you!" I shouted back, defending Miley.

"You make it look that way!" Rachel exclaimed, emphasizing every word. "Why didn't you just get her a plane ticket, lead her into the plane and send her to wherever the hell she came from! I may not know her and no matter how hard you try to say she's sweet or not mean, I'll loathe her! But not because she's Miley but because–"

"Because what, she was my ex-girlfriend?! Because I once loved her and called her mine?! You don't know how bad it felt to just sit there and wait for her for three years! _Three years, _Rachel! If someone you love went away, how would you feel?! You would feel exactly how I do right now!" I said, getting furious by the second.

"She's your _past, _Nick! And I'm your present and will be your future! So please stop acting like you're still a part of her life, Nick! You once were but now, you're not!" she said, madly as tears formed in her eyes.

"And what if I don't want to forget the past?!" I blurted out, as she glared at me.

"You will, Nick." Rachel whispered, tears rolling down her face. "We were never like this. Today's the first time I yelled at you and you yelled at me. Today's the first time we fought about something so little! Since when did we become like this?! Since _Miley _walked in the room!" she sobbed, making me feel bad for yelling at her.

"I didn't want us to end up this way, especially when our wedding's next month." I said, looking away from her, feeling the need of oxygen.

"I was so stupid to even invite her to our wedding and our engagement party. None of this would've happened." Rachel shook her head, disbelievingly.

"I met Miley here on my own." I snapped, sighing. "I need some air." I shook my head, making my way out to the door, not caring if I was wearing gray sweatpants and a plain gray t-shirt. I needed to escape from everything. To escape from every problem, every shouting, every wrong thing in the world. I wanted to be with an angel that could take away every single pain or sorrow that rushes through my body...

that angel would always be _Miley..._

**She Said:**

"That was how I met, Nick." I giggled. "Pretty interesting, huh?" I said as I sipped my latte I ordered earlier. Liam stuffed his mouth with the croissant that laid on his plate making me laugh. "Come on, Liam. No one's going to steal that from you." I laughed.

"What? I'm just really hungry from all that story telling." he chuckled as he sipped his caramel frappe. "So you're going to their wedding, right?"

"Huh?" I asked, not remembering what our topic was about.

"You know, Rachel and Nick's wedding." Liam said, trying to ring a bell.

"Oh... the wedding." I cleared my throat. "I guess. Rachel probably hates me now. I made things worse. God, I sure know how to screw everything up!" I said, slapping myself on the forehead making Liam chuckle.

"Why, what happened?"

"I got drunk, remember? Nick helped me go home and he accidentally slept over at my house and he came home the next day. Rachel and Joe were finding him and they realized I was also gone that time so Rachel stopped over the music studio earlier and cornered me saying which friend brought me home good thing Emily butted in, cutting the intense conversation. Then she went all 'At least I'm not that type of girl who blah, blah blah'. Ugh, it's so annoying." I said, all in one breath.

"Okay, I'm sure I can comprehend that." Liam said making me giggle. "Don't worry, no one could hate you. You're _Miley. _No one can resist you, you know."

"That pretty much is the problem." I laughed, joking. "Hey, do you wanna go for like a walk around the park or something. There's no sun and the weather's great."

"Sure." he smiled as we left the air-conditioned room, stepping in into the windy streets. The wind blew my hair into my face, back and forth. Liam reached out, pushing strands of my hair behind my ear as he smiled making me blush.

"Um, let's go." I said as he held my hand, walking towards the park. There wasn't any rush or sparks and I didn't know why. A few people were lounging around the park, and that included me and Liam. "How about you, got any girlfriends?" I smirked.

"No. No girlfriends." he chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh come on. Not one girl, even just one girl that you like?" I asked, interested about his life. It was his turn to talk. I did all the talking earlier and it was my turn to listen.

"There was one girl back in Orlando, she was just like you." Liam smiled at me making me interested to his story. "She was a brunette, fun to be with and was the most sensitive girl you'll ever know." he chuckled.

"What happened with her, then?" I asked as we walked around.

"She uh, her dad sent her to Australia with her mom. Her dad wanted her to run their business there." Liam said, looking straight ahead.

"So, was she your girlfriend?"

"No, she never was." he sighed making me feel sorry. "I was about to ask her but she said that she was going to Australia. Then I decided to give up. What's the use if she's there and I'm here." he shrugged his shoulders, slightly.

"Oh... I'm sorry. You didn't have to mention it if you didn't want to." I said, clearing my throat making him chuckle a little.

"Come on, Miley. It was three years ago. She probably forgot all about me. She might have a boyfriend already." Liam said, looking at me.

"What's her name? You didn't mention it."

"Oh, her name's Brooke." Liam chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, if you haven't mentioned it, I wouldn't have remembered saying her name."

"Oh come on, how would you forget the name of the girl you once loved?" I asked, nudging his arm with my elbow.

"I guess my love just faded along with her name." he said deeply making me arch my eyebrow at him, giggling.

"Faded? You can be a poet when you get emotional." I giggled, rolling my eyes playfully. I looked ahead and I could see we where headed nowhere and everywhere but I didn't mind. For once I felt relaxed and problem free. The falling leaves from the trees added calmness in the park and everyone was just breathing in and out the air.

"Okay. I won't use 'faded' anymore." he chuckled along with me. "So how about you and Nick? Don't you feel bad when you see him with Rachel?"

I looked down, knowing I have to answer his questions truthfully. "It hurts, badly. He promised me forever, Liam. Then he comes around and says he's going to get married. Sometimes I regret that I even went back here. If I haven't I wouldn't have known." I sighed, digging my hands inside the pocket of my jacket.

"Miley, you can't blame Nick for finding somebody else. Maybe he waited too long enough and grew tired." he said.

"I never dated anyone in college so why did he? Don't you think that's a little unfair 'cause I waited for four years, Liam!" I half-shouted, sighing.

"Okay, so maybe it was. But, he still loves you, Miley. I know he does." Liam said.

"How?"

"He keeps talking about you, whenever somebody mentions your name, his eyes light up and ask what about her and gets excited when you call. It never changed since I met him." he chuckled. "That's why I was surprised to hear he was going to get married, especially with Rachel."

"What about Rachel?"

"She's the school's bitch. Nobody liked her during college years. Everybody got intimidated with her. Nick changed her and since then, they fell in love."

"That's so sweet." I rolled my eyes.

"You're affected, Miley!" Liam laughed making me laugh with him.

"I'm sorry! You can't blame me." I giggled, smacking him on the chest.

"Ow." he chuckled. "Was that necessary?"

"It was for me." I giggled.

**He Said...**

I looked around the neighborhood and it would be great to walk in the park. It was a beautiful day and it would calm me down. Thoughts were still spinning crazy inside my head, I pushed them aside as I took out my cellphone, checking if I had any messages. I felt bad to leave Rachel just like that. But I just needed to breathe... if I didn't I would die.

The park was empty, it was weird for it was Sunday morning. Kids were playing on the side of the park while two figures were walking around. Their hairs looked so familiar. I focused my eyes on them, and I realized it was Liam... with Miley. My hands clenched on the side. How could Miley be with him when he got her drunk last night.

I wanted to run over and pull them apart and grab Miley away from him. He didn't deserve her... neither do I after promising her forever. I slapped myself on the forehead. How could I be still affected with her?! She's nothing else than a friend right now. I don't love her anymore because I have Rachel... was that the only reason?

Was that the only reason I was going to marry her? To get over Miley? Of course not. I loved Rachel and that was the reason. I convinced myself, sighing as I walked away from the park, not wanting to see them anymore. I wasn't mad at Liam. She makes him happy and he makes her happy, was that so wrong? Miley deserved to be happy.

I walked as slowly as I could, glancing back at them every now and then. This was going to be a long day...

**She Said...**

"Aren't you getting hungry? We're walking for like an hour now." Liam asked as he looked around the empty park.

"No." I smiled. "How about you?"

"Nope." he smiled back. "I feel like we've been forever."

"Me too." I agreed. "It's strange but I like it." I giggled.

"Hey, Miley?"

"mm?" I answered, looking at him.

"There's something I've been wanting to do ever since I met you. Can I do it?" he asked for permission, making me gulp. His lips made contact with mine, kissing me softly. I didn't kiss back and my eyes weren't closed. I just stood there, shock. He pulled away, realizing I wasn't kissing back. Pain filled his eyes, sighing. "I'm sorry."

"No, Liam. I'm sorry." I said, taking a step back and running away. Small tears filled my eyes, threatening to fall down. Why was I crying? Why did he have to do that. Everything was going so well until he did it. I ran as far as I could until I realized I ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I apologized, looking down and not bothering to look up. I started to run away again when he grabbed my elbow.

"Miley? Miley, why are you crying?" he asked, making me look up. It was Nick. I wiped away my tears quickly, hoping he'd buy it. He looked at me, an intense look on his face. The tears slipped down again...

**a/n: OMG! What's going to happen? Sadly, I didn't get much reviews. many people were reading the story. Where are they now? Days to make, seconds to review. If you guys aren't interested anymore, I'll stop so I can make another story. So? You guys still interested? Reviews please. (:**


	8. Don't Say You Love Me

**a/n: sorry for the late update! I was super busy lately and I was thinking of times to finally finish this chapter. For can't have you readers, I'm going to update on this story much often than CHY. :) Reviews make me smiley!**

_Far Away_

_Chapter Eight: Don't Say You Love Me_

_Don't say you love me,_

_you don't even know me,_

_if you really want me, then give me some time._

_Don't go there, baby._

_Not before I'm ready._

_Don't say you're heart's in a hurry,_

_it's not like we're gonna get married,_

_give me, give me some time._

**He Said...**

Miley wiped her eyes gently, her tears finally fading. Her head was bowed down as she kept quiet making me repeat the question several times. She sighed as she finally looked up meeting my sad, brown eyes. "Why are you crying?" I tried again, placing my fingers under her chin, softly, wiping her tears with the pad of my thumb.

"I'm tired of everything." she whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm tired of my heart. It keeps on asking for things I know I can't have."

I listened to her voice fill my mind and ears, my attention all on her. "What is your heart asking for?" I asked, my voice gentle and soft.

She became silent again. "I wish I never went back here..." Miley whispered, opening her eyes again. Hurt was evident in my eyes and my voice.

"What?" I croaked, my voice cracking. "How could you say that?"

"I know I'd only get hurt but I took my chances. I should've stayed. My life was better and more quiet in New York than here." Miley said, taking a step away. "Tell Liam I'm sorry." she sighed, turning around as she started walking away.

"What happened with Liam?" I asked, catching up to her as I held her elbow.

"Things that shouldn't have happened." she said. "Tell him to give me some space for a while." my face has confusion written all over it.

"I will..." I said. "Are you mad at me or something?" I asked.

"No, of course I'm not." Miley answered, looking down. "This day just got two times complicated, that's all." she sighed. "Where were you headed anyway?"

"I just took a walk to clear up my mind. Rachel and I had a little argument." I answered, running a hand through my messed up curls.

"Was it because of me?" Miley asked, her voice more of a whisper.

"A part of it..." I sighed. "It was all me, Miley. Don't blame yourself. If Rachel never went to your music studio, this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm not." she sighed. "I just feel so guilty."

"Well don't. She won't eat you." I chuckled, lightly making her smile a little.

"Ugh, I hate you." Miley rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest tightly.

"What did I do?" I grinned, knowing I just made her smile. I knew Miley too well and I knew if she saw a smile, she would smile too.

"You keep on making me smile and happy." she smiled, blushing a little. "And I hate you for doing that." Miley giggled lightly.

"You do? You hate me for that?" I smirked, attacking her, wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her around making her laugh and shriek.

"Nick!" she laughed as I placed her down earning me a smack on the chest. I chuckled as I moved closer to her, making sure I was close enough to see her blue orbs.

"Now that's the Miley I know." I smiled down at her. "I know what can cheer you up." I smiled as she raised her right eyebrow.

"And that is?" she asked, giggling.

"Burgers, ice cream and scary movies in the tree house." I chuckled, proud that I still know Miley enough to at least cheer her up. Her eyes lit up, a grin forming on her lips.

"You know me too well." she giggled. "you still remember where our tree house is?"

"Of course. I go there whenever I wanted to breathe." I said as I took her hand, "let's go?" I asked, smiling towards her.

"Where do we get the burgers and ice cream?" she asked, like she was my little sister. It suited her anyway. She was like the sister I never had that I loved but I wanted her to be more than that...

"Burger King?" I asked, not bothering to take our cars. Both of us wanted to just enjoy the time we were having together, not caring how long it will take for us to get to Burger King.

"That's cool." Miley smiled as she pulled me, excitedly. "Come on, you slow poke." she giggled, tugging both of my arms making me chuckle. "What if our tree house was like demolished or something?"

"It's not and it won't be." I chuckled.

"Why are you so sure?" she giggled, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Because it belongs to Miley Ray Stewart and Nicholas Grey and it's been standing there for ten years and counting." I smiled, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pressing her side closer to me. She smiled, looking up the clear sky. It wasn't blue nor gray, it was just white and cloudless. "You've been thinking a lot lately." I said, concerned.

"It's because I need to." she sighed. "You know, I don't know what to do with all these love stuff but what I know is, I'll just let it fall into place and who knows where and with whom I'll end up with. Whatever fate wants me to be, then I'm there." Miley smiled making me amazed how mature and wise she became through the years.

"Fate wants you to be happy." I said, looking straight ahead, my voice quiet.

"Fate doesn't know where our happiness is." she said, her eyes glancing every now and then to me, as we got closer to our destination. "I don't know, Nick. Let's just not talk about it. I want everything to be alright just for an hour with you, okay?" Miley smiled, her eyes glimmering.

"Of course." I smiled as we stepped foot inside the fast food chain. We walked towards the counter in line to order when Miley suddenly jumped. She slid out her phone from her front pocket, her smile turning into a worried look. "What's wrong, Mi?"

"Liam's calling." she sighed. "Should I answer?"

"You decide, Miley. I don't know what happened between the two of you earlier in the park." I explained, trying to figure out what happened earlier. Miley sighed as she went to a corner of the restaurant, pressing the answer button.

**She Said...**

I pressed the 'answer' button, holding the phone against my ear as I walked into a corner of the restaurant so Nick wouldn't hear our conversation. I sighed before finally speaking up. "Hello?" I answered, my voice cracking.

"Miley, I'm really sorry about what earlier in the park. I thought you wanted me to– " Liam said, making me cut him off. Like I said earlier, I didn't want things to happen bad even just for an hour.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Liam. Maybe it's best you give me safe just for a while. I'm going to come through as soon as I get this... this blur cleared, okay?" I said, running a hand through my tangled curls.

"But I wanna explain. I can't resist you anymore!" he exclaimed.

"Liam, we just met! It was only three months. You're moving too fast and I can't catch up." I said, listening to the problem getting worse.

"Miley, I love you. I loved you ever since the day I met you." Liam announced, making my jaw drop and my throat dry. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping he would say, 'I was just kidding' or 'gotcha!', but no, he was serious.

"You don't even know me." I said, shaking my head. "Listen, I gotta go, okay? I'm sorry." I said, pressing the end button, sliding the phone back into my pocket. I ran my hand through my hair again, closing my eyes, sighing. I walked back to Nick and he already has the bag of burgers and ice cream, ready for take out. He stood up, his face curious.

"What did he say?" he asked, waiting for my answer.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I sighed as I forced out a small smile. "Let's just go, I haven't been in the tree house for four years already." I smiled as we left the food chain. Nick still has the 'I'm not buying it' look on his face. I ignored it and just continued walking, not sure where I was going.

"Sure. And Miley?" he said, as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"The tree house is that way." Nick chuckled making me blush a little.

"I told you it's been a long time." I giggled as I linked arms with him, going to the other direction of the road. "Come on." I smiled, rolling my eyes playfully.

- - -

**Narrator's Point Of View:**

The two sat inside the house sitting on the tree, made of wood. It had marks and faded paint on the wood. Their stuff were all there, complete and old. They were somehow dirty but they didn't seem to care. They just sat on the leather couch sitting in the middle of the house in front of the window. Miley and Nick munched on their burgers, just being together, enjoying each other's company.

"I loved this tree house. Remember when we painted this? We painted ourselves instead of this and take not, we were in the 8th grade when that happened." Miley giggled as she took a huge bite from the burger.

"Hey! You started it! We had to finish it before dinner." Nick laughed along with Miley as she leaned on his shoulder, her head resting on his neck.

"Not my fault you were 'paintable'." she giggled, looking at Nick. "What happened with Rachel?" Miley asked, quietly as she sat up, not leaning on him anymore to face him.

"She's at home... thinking." Nick replied, smoothly, looking down.

"Thinking about what?" she asked, wanting to know what happened between the two of them. She just felt the need to know.

"I don't know. The wedding, our relationship..." he sighed, playing with the burger he was eating. He lost the appetite to eat when she mentioned it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mention it. I was just surprised because isn't she looking for you? You're gone for like a whole day already. Not to mention in sweats." she managed to giggle a little but fading when she realized Nick wasn't chuckling already.

"No. I said I needed some space so..." he sighed.

"Nick, I didn't let anything upset me, remember this is the day where we leave those behind?" Miley smiled making Nick smile too. She always had a way to make him smile no matter what was happening.

"You're right. Speaking of, will you tell me what happened between you and Lucas?" he asked, scooping a spoonful of ice cream and shoving it into his mouth.

"Nick..." Miley whined making Nick smile even more.

"Please?" he said, pouting, trying to make her give in.

"Okay, okay." she sighed. "Liam and I were just hanging out in the park and in Starbucks. Everything was going swell when he made some moves then he suddenly kissed me."

Nick's hand clenched into a fist though she didn't see it. Nick's face straightened. "Then what did you?" he asked.

"I ran away." I sighed. "I'm such a wimp. I can't face him just because he kissed me."

"Did you want to be kissed?" Nick asked making Miley's eyes widened.

"Of course I didn't." Miley rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I feel about him. Especially right now after what he said earlier on the phone..."

"What did he say?" Nick asked, getting more curious by the second.

"Liam just told he loves me." Miley said, nervous about what Nick will say. Nick's jaw drop, his eyes widening, not believing what he just heard. Miley looked down, not wanting to see his expression.

**a/n: OMG, guys! Sorry for the late update! This chapter wasn't even good. :C you guys deserved better. Since I had a lot of reviews, I'm continuing the story. (: hehe, reviews make me smiley. Can't Have You readers, I'm having a hard time planning the story. :o**


	9. Mirror, Mirror

**a/n: sorry again for the oh-so late update but, hey, it's already here. (: reviews! :DD**

_Far Away_

_Chapter Nine: Mirror Mirror_

**He Said...**

"Liam just told me he loves me." Miley said, fear and discomfort in her eyes. She looked down, not wanting to see my reaction. My hands were clenched into fists as I struggled not to make it obvious to her that I was sorta... jealous, in a protective kind of way. Okay, maybe in a normal jealous kind of way. I found it hard to pick the right words to say making it long for me to speak.

"That's good, I guess. Do you love him too?" I said, casually, trying to control my voice. Her eyebrows arched, fear got replaced with confusion. Her head snapped up, stuttering at the words she was saying.

"It's a good thing? H-How could that be a... a good thing?! And of course I don't... I mean I do. In a friend kind of way. You know what I'm saying right?" Miley said, sitting up as she crossed her legs to face me. "Right?" she whispered.

"Right." I answered. "It's a good thing if you feel the same way." I explained, hoping and praying she doesn't feel that 'spark' like the one I feel whenever I was with her. _It's not good because I you're supposed to be mine... or was mine. _I sighed inwardly.

"I do feel the same way. I love him, as a friend. He's with me when things go wrong and it's too fast to say I'm _in-_love with him. We'll see I guess?" she said, more of a question than a statement. She sipped her diet coke, her attention on the window.

"What's with 'we'll see'?" I asked, scared that she might _actually _fall in-love with him.

"We'll see what comes in the future. I'm not precise, I'm not accurate so I'm saying we'll see. What's up with you, Nick?" she giggled as she scooted closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. I calmed down a bit knowing for just a second, I was with her. She relaxed beside me, letting out a breath.

"So there's a chance..." I mumbled, though she didn't hear it. We didn't find the situation awkward. It was just me and her, alone and on top of the world. It was then when Miley popped the question.

"Don't you realize you're getting married in a month? You must be pretty excited." Miley said as she popped some fries in her mouth, munching the crispy strips of potatoes.

"I'm excited, I guess." I said in a low tone, playing with the cup of sundae in my hands, swirling the white melted ice cream around and around the cup.

"What kind of an answer is 'I guess'?! Well duh, you're excited because you're going to get married to the woman of your dreams and you get to spend the rest of your lives together then all you can say is I guess? Come on, Nick." Miley rolled her eyes at me, annoyed.

"Okay, then. I'm excited! Super excited! Oh my god I'm going to be married to Rachel!" I exclaimed, pretending to be a teenage girl that just saw a hot guy. She smacked me on the chest making me chuckle.

"I'm serious Nick! You have to start acting like a husband to Rachel." Miley said.

"I'm sorry, Miles." I sighed. "I'm just not ready yet I guess. Everything's moving too fast and too soon. It has to slow down."

"Nick, you're the one that proposed to Rachel, remember? She only said yes." She giggled at me, reminding me that everything started when I asked her to marry me. I should've waited sooner if I knew Miley was coming back. It was then I remembered again, I promised her forever then she's the one pushing me to Rachel. It's because she knows Rachel makes me happy. That's what I loved about her. She never thinks about herself, others first. And that was unfair for Miley.

"I know but I never thought it would be this... this quick." I said, looking at her.

"Remember when we were in the eighth grade and you would always complain how Christmas is so slow to come and your birthday to come, and you'd complain how I was so slow to get my books from my lockers then you said, the world would be a better place when everything was quick?" Miley smiled, her head still leaning on my shoulder, making me smile again at the story she reminded.

"Yes, I remember. But I was young and carefree, but not anymore." I sighed.

"Just say to yourself that no matter what happens or what comes, you have Rachel, you're beloved soon-to-be wife." Miley smiled at me, encouragingly. "And of course, you're best friend forever, yours truly – Miley Stewart." she giggled.

"I appreciate that, Mi." I smiled at her.

**She Said...**

I relaxed beside Nick's sitting body as I let out a breathe. "Shouldn't you be going home?" I asked, glancing at my wrist watch. "It's almost 6 and Rachel might be super worried about you. Trust me, I know the feeling as a woman." I giggled. "Come on, lazy pants!" I exclaimed, pulling his arm to stand up.

"I'll explain when I get home of course." Nick said as he stood up, looking around the old tree house where we were in. "See you soon, buddy." he said to the true house making me smile. We climbed down the tall tree, my feet landing on the soil ground.

"Oh no, I forgot my car in the Starbucks parking lot." I said, shooting Nick a worried glance, wondering what to do and finally realizing that it was a long way back to Starbucks.

"I'll walk you to Starbucks then I'll go ahead." Nick said, as we left the small woods and into the city. The sun was setting when we got back at Starbucks. I kept wondering what happened with Liam, where is he now and what is he doing. Nick noticed the look on my face making him worried.

"What's wrong, Mi?" he asked as I slid the key into the keyhole of the car door. I was snapped out of my thoughts making me look up at him.

"N-Nothing. I was just wondering where Liam is, what he's doing... I'm kind of worried about him. It's my fault if something wrong happened to him." I said, sighing.

"None of it's your fault. He's a grown dude. He can take care of himself." Nick chuckled as he helped me open the door. I got inside, closing the door and rolling down the window. "Need a ride?" I offered.

"No need. I need some thinking time." he smiled. "I'll see you around."

"Later, Nick. And thank you." I smiled back.

"For what?"

"For making me cheer up. I know I can always count on you." I said before waving. "See you around." I giggled before pulling out of the driveway and into the highway.

**Liam:**

I walked home, feeling sloppy and tired from the thing that happened earlier. I walked inside the small kitchen of my apartment, bending down the cabinets and grabbing a bottle of vodka. It was my way of calming myself down, drinking vodka like there was no tomorrow. I settled the bottle down the table, grabbing a glass and filling it halfway. I chugged every drop of liquid inside it, feeling my throat burn.

"Stupid Nick, stupid love, stupid everything." I mumbled to myself, throwing the vase that was right in front of me, causing it to crash in the sink loudly. "She was this close to being mine! She was almost mine! When Nick came into the bullshit picture, everything went fucking wrong."

I filled up the glass again with vodka, doing the same thing I did earlier, chugging every drop inside the glass. My phone vibrated signaling I had a message. I looked at it, having a hard time seeing the text for I was semi-drunk. The message was from Miley. I opened the message, scoffing at the message she left.

_Hey, Li. I'm sorry for ealier. I'm pretty sure everything will work out once u give it time. I was wondering where u r right now. I was concrnd. Msg me when you can, ok? Gud nyt. – Miley_

"I'm fucking great, Miley! Thanks for your crappy concern." I mumbled to myself. The bottle of vodka was almost gone yet I still remember Miley's face when I kissed her... it was hurtful and insulting.

Life was shit for me, from being a kid to being a grown up. My brother was the favorite – the smart one, the talented one, the nice one. It became like that since the day I was born. I ran away from home when I was 18... three years ago. I drank another glass of vodka, this time, the last glass shot me out. Everything turned pitch black...

**She Said...**

I walked inside the apartment where I lived, going straight to my bedroom. I entered the bathroom, washing the make-up off and changing into pajamas. I didn't bother taking a shower for I was going to wake up early the next day and take a shower anyway. I climbed into bed as I checked my phone to see if Liam replied to my message. Strangely, he didn't. It made me even more concerned. I got under the covers, leaving my lamp on. I tossed and turned, not being able to sleep. Nick was on my mind... and I know he wasn't supposed to be on it.

He had Rachel and it will always be her. Always. It killed me inside as I smiled earlier, encouraging him that Rachel was the one, you love her and you'll be happy. Sure, it killed me but the thing we had was done. Maybe we just weren't meant to be. Because if we were, it wouldn't take three years, he wouldn't decide to propose to Rachel and we would still have contact through that three years of waiting. Forever was a strong and long word, and that was the word Nick vowed me...

It was unfair for him also but he promised. I closed my eyes tightly, hoping and praying Nick would just leave my head and let me continue my life. He was leaving... leaving and leaving. I was asleep. I was in deep slumber. Something or someone knocked on the door making my eyes shoot open. I groaned as I walked down the stairs, opening the door. My eyes widened when I realized who was standing in the door way.

It was Nick again.

"Nick? What the heck are you doing here? It's 10 in the evening, you're supposed to be in your house... _sleeping._" I said, opening the door wider so he would come in. He sat down the couch, sighing.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I woke you up." he said.

"Yes, you did. Now can you tell me the reason why you're here?" I asked, sitting next to him, yawning. He had a serious look on his face.

"I can't sleep. I kept tossing and turning earlier on the couch." he sighed.

"On the couch?" I asked, wondering why he was sleeping there instead of the bed.

"Rachel doesn't want me to sleep next to her." Nick mumbled. "So I figured I'd stay here for a while to tell you something."

"Oh. What is it?" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"I'm not ready to marry Rachel yet..." Nick whispered making my jaw drop and my eyes widen. He closed his eyes tightly, sighing.

"What?!"

"I told you already, Miley." he sighed. "Rachel's not the one. I can't feel anything about her. I lied to myself all of this time. When you came along, I fell in love with you all over again the day I saw you." I remained silent, not knowing what to say. I don't know how to react.

"Listen, Mi. I love you. And I never stopped. The three years that you were gone, my life was empty and miserable. I found Rachel and I thought she was going to complete my life but she can't. It will always be you, Mi. Always you." Nick said.

"Nick, you promised forever..." I said, tears forming in my eyes, my heart breaking into pieces all over again.

"I did." he said quietly.

"Then why didn't you wait?! It was only 3 years. You shouldn't have promised me, then! I was so miserable without you and when I saw you here again, I wanted to run back to New York because it would only break me." I said, the tears finally flowing.

"I was stupid, Miley. I can't stand seeing you everyday knowing you're not mine and Liam has a greater chance that you two can be together. It's killing me inside knowing that I can't have you, Miley." he said.

"Nick, I –" I hesitated, when Nick's lips crashed into mine, kissing me passionately. My knees weakened, my tears flowing down more slowly on my cheeks. This was supposed to be the moment I waited for three years. But there was something wrong and instantly I knew what it was... Rachel.

_Mirror, Mirror hanging on the wall_

_you don't have to tell me, _

_who's the biggest fool of all._

_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_

_and bring my baby back,_

_bring my baby back to me._

**a/n: this chapter was all niley. :) so, Nick finally said it. What about Miley? :o Reviewss!**


	10. Overrated

**a/n: update! :DD happy holidays again, people! How were your holidays? Hope you guys had a blast like I did. :) Reviewss.**

_Far Away_

_Chapter Ten: Overrated_

**She Said...**

Nick's lips crashed into mine, kissing me softly, his kiss full of want and passion. I was taken a back by his sudden movement making me jump a little. I wanted Nick the second I saw him again in Starbucks. He was getting married next month, what would this make me? The third party. But how could something so wrong feel so right. I kissed back, deepening it a little more. Our bodies crashed down the couch, still not breaking contact. His tongue entered my mouth, our tongues twisting together. He was on top of me as I felt his hands make their way under my shirt, his hand exploring inside it.

He went down from my lips to my neck, sucking it lightly making me moan slightly. His lips went up to meet mine again, kissing me again, this time softly. Nick's brown eyes met my blue ones when it hit me again. I sat up suddenly making him confused. "What's wrong?" he whispered as we stood up from the couch.

"Nick, you're getting married..." I said, looking down. "Y-You cheated on Rachel." Nick took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. "You cheated on your wife."

"I can't marry her. I can't marry her and see you without getting my heart broken. I was going too fast with Rachel that I didn't even stop to think about it... to think about you." Nick said, a tear sliding down my cheek. He reached out for my cheek, wiping it with the pad of his thumb. "I love you, Miley. I never stopped. Never."

"You have to." I said, more tears sliding down my cheeks. "I love you, Nick. But you made your choice the moment you broke your promise."

"Miley, I choose you." he said, grabbing my hands. "You taught me how to be happy again through everything that happened. You fixed me."

"But I'm not happy because I know even though I want you to be mine, I can't have you and you will never be." I whispered, closing my eyes. "Because one girl owns your heart right now."

Nick closed his eyes, cupping my face in his hands as he leaned his forehead against mine. "Hold on, Mi." he said. "Please hold on a little longer..."

"I can't, Nick. 3 years was enough." I stated opening my eyes to meet his brown ones. "_We've been far away for far too long_, Nick. I waited for too long and I'm barely hanging on." he sighed as he grabbed my hands again.

"Miley, I dreamt of this moment all my life. That I was finally going to be with you. _I wanted you to stay because I need you say that you loved me._" Nick said making the water works come on me again.

"Then why did you ask her to marry you when you knew it was me that you loved! You tell me to hang on when you didn't! I do all the sacrifices to make things work, Nick! I do!" I yelled at him, pushing him away.

"Because I thought you weren't coming back." he sighed.

"You should've held on." I stated, shaking my head as I sighed. I wiped away the tears that flowed down my cheeks as I closed my eyes tightly, praying that this wall just a bad dream and I would wake up soon.

"Mi..." Nick tried. "I wish I could've stopped myself from meeting her."

"And I wish I didn't go back here in California. I wish I never saw you! It would save me from all of this heartache." I said, looking down. "But not all wishes comes true."

"Miley, seeing you again changed my life. You don't know how easy you fixed my heart just because I saw you." he said as he placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my face up so he could look at me in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do now?! Say 'I love you'?! Nick even though I say that to you several times it won't change everything! Everything's done. It's all _done._" I sobbed as I pushed his hand away from me, taking a step back.

"Yes, Miley. It changes _everything._" Nick whispered as a small tear slid down his cheeks. It killed me inside to see him like this, knowing I caused him all of this.

"Nick, I think you should be going. Rachel might be looking for you." I sniffed, wiping my eyes, not making eye contact with him.

"I don't care about Rachel right now, Mi. I care about you." he said.

"Nick, it's best if you don't tell anyone about what happened right now and earlier. Even to Joe or Kevin. Good night, Nick." I said before heading up the stairs and slamming my bed room door, loud enough for him to hear.

"Miley!" Nick called out.

I crawled to my bed and under the covers, crying like the same time I did when we broke up because of college. Tears weren't running out from my eyes. I just lied down there, crying like the broken girl I was in college. I was tired from all the drama and all the crying and just for a second, I wanted all of it to stop. Just stop and let me be happy. Even just for a while with Nick. With me in his arms all through the night. That kind of happiness. It killed me inside knowing I won't be happy knowing Nick will never be mine. But I trust fate. I trust destiny. They'll find a way to make me happy. Love will find a way.

**He Said...**

I sighed as I heard Miley's door slam. It was already eleven in the evening and Rachel might be looking for me. I wanted to go up there and just hold her through the night. But I can't do that. I ran my hand through my messed up curls as I opened the door, closing it behind me as I left her house. I slid inside the car, starting the engine. I glanced at the apartment again before pulling out of the parking lot and into the cold, dark streets. A couple minutes of silent driving, I arrived at our house. I sighed as I entered the tensed house, walking inside the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water. I gulped the cold liquid, the coolness soothing my dried throat.

I heard footsteps from the stairs, making me look up. Rachel was in her robe, walking down towards me. She had a small smile on her face making me confused. "Why are you still up?" I asked, softly as I settled the bottle of water on the counter. She walked closer to me, sitting down the chair.

"I was looking for you. I can't sleep earlier." she said as she sighed. "Did you leave the house earlier? Where'd you go?" Rachel asked making me clear my throat, pushing my keys deeper in my pocket.

"I-uh... just went for a drive." was all I said before walking to the living room. Rachel trailed behind me as I sat down the couch. "I needed to clear up my mind."

"Oh." she nodded as she sat down beside me. "Nick, we're going to see the wedding planner tomorrow. We need to finalize the wedding arangements. I already picked out my dress, the cake, our invitations –"

"Rachel. Our wedding's still next month..." I said as I sighed.

"Nick, we have to finalize everything. I want this wedding to be special. Like the ones I've always dreamt of when I was little." she smiled at me as she rested her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my torso. "You used to be so excited about this. How come I feel like you don't care anymore?"

"It's just– there's a lot in my mind right now. You finalize the wedding and I'm sure it's going to be... um, lovely." I said before standing up and heading towards the stairs and walking up to my room.

"Nick." Rachel whined. "Are you still mad about our argument earlier? I'm sorry about that okay. I didn't mean to say mean things about Miley that way. I know she's your best friend and all but she has to stay away from you."

I stopped on my tracks and looked back at her. "She already did." I mumbled sadly before walking towards the guest room, planning to stay there through the night and not with Rachel. I lied down the soft bed, sighing as I remembered the kiss we shared earlier. It was one of the best moments I had. I grabbed my phone, hesitating to call her. I speed dialed Miley though she doesn't answer. I settled my phone under my pillow and closed my eyes, hoping when I wake up tomorrow, everything will be over.

**She Said...**

I woke up the next day with a huge headache making me groan as I sat up. Nick was still in my head and he'll stay there for a long time. I walked towards the bathroom, facing the mirror. I sighed as I grew tired of my look. The brunette curls and blond highlights, the always-tired eyes, my puffy face and the I-just-cried look. I wanted to feel beautiful. I wanted to feel like a princess... Nick's princess. I smiled at the thought that I'd wear a tiara and a white ball gown and Nick would pick me up as he rode a horse. My smile faded when I realized it would _never _happen in real life.

I sighed as I walked back in the room, checking my phone. I had several missed calls, all of them was from Nick. I threw my phone on the bed, not caring if it breaks. I started stripping off of my clothes the moment I walked in the bathroom and stepped inside the shower. After showering, I walked towards my closet, finding the appropriate clothes to wear. I grabbed an extra large white tshirt and dark washed skinny jeans. I slipped on my flip flops, grabbing the hair dryer. I blow dried my hair and slipped on my Ray Bans before grabbing my keys and my cellphone.

I walked down the stairs, locking the door behind me. I slipped inside my Porsche, pulling out of the parking lot. I needed to get to Starbucks as fast as I could. The cafe was just close near my place making it easy for me to get access with their Lattes. I walked inside, the aroma of coffee filling my nose. The counter had no line in front of it making me smile. "Good morning, Ms. Stewart." the employee smiled at me though I didn't know her. "The usual Latte? Decaf, no foam and skimmed milk?" she made sure. Do I go here to often that they memorize my orders? I smiled to myself before finally replying.

"Good morning." I smiled back. "Yes please." I said before she handed me the drink. "That was quick." I giggled before paying her and turning around. I bumped into a large man wearing a white shirt, the coffee slightly spilling on his pants. "Oh my gosh! I didn't mean to! I am so sorry, I wasn't looking, I –" I babbled, hurrying to get some napkins, wiping the latte off of his pants.

"Hey, hey. It's no sweat. No need to get panicky." the man chuckled, his voice deep. I looked up at him, surprised that it was the man I once loved... Justin. He froze when he recognized me and so did I. "M-Miley?"

"Justin." I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around his muscular body, hugging him tightly. "Justin! You didn't tell me you were coming back from Kentucky! It's been 2 years. I was wondering where you were 'cause we lost touch."

Justin hugged me back before pulling away. "It's nice to see you Mi." he chuckled. "Well, I was here for two weeks now. I'm not really staying. I just came to visit some of my friends and catch up with them." he said, smiling.

"Did that include me?" I arched an eyebrow at him, his smile faded.

"Miley, I kinda forgot you were here and I thought you were still in New Yo –" he panicked, not knowing what to say.

"I was kidding, Justin!" I giggled. "Lighten up, man." I smiled as we sat down on the bench outside the cafe.

"You are so not cool." Justin chuckled. "So, tell me what's new with you."

"Well, I finally got that music studio I always dreamt of when I was 13 and I currently am studying how to play piano." I said, sipping my latte. "That's about it. How about you? What's up with you lately?" I asked.

"Well, I finally have my own record label and I'm still searching for talents, I released one album already and nothing much. And oh yeah, I'm getting married." Justin said making my jaw drop open, slapping him on the chest. "Ow!" he chuckled.

"Oh my god, you're getting married?!" I gasped, smiling. "That's great! To whom?!" I asked excitedly for I haven't seen him in a while and missed talking to him.

"To Julie. You know, my best friend. I proposed last year." he smiled at me, widely. "It feels so amazing knowing you'll spend the rest of your life with the person you love."

"That's... that's amazing, Justin." I smiled at him, remembering Nick.

"How about you? Any boyfriends or perhaps engagements?" he nudged me lightly making me giggle. "Come on, I told you mine." Justin chuckled.

"I'm not getting married. I don't have any boyfriends." I sighed, smiling at him though. "But I'm good I guess. I'm happier being single. No commitments, no frustrations, no heart breaks and no pain."

"And no love." Justin added. "I know that Nick's here, Mi. Haven't you talked to him? I mean, he must be dying to see you."

"Yeah, he's here. We've spoken to each other. We're friends." I smiled at him, lying. "Enough about me, when's the wedding?" I asked.

"In 4 months. It's so far away but I'm pretty sure I can wait." Justin chuckled. "Miley, you're beautiful, you're smart, you're funny and caring. It's _impossible _no guy is falling for you. Or at least it's impossible you're not falling for someone."

"It's possible, Justin." I giggled. "God, life was much easier when I was in high school."

"Everything will come through, Mi. Just give it time." Justin smiled at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he gave me a comforting hug. I sighed, smiling as I hugged him back, my arms around him.

"It's so nice to see you, Justin. I missed you." I murmured against his chest.

"It's nice to see you too, Mi." he whispered, smiling as he rubbed my back. "And I'm glad we got to catch up with each other." he chuckled.

"Me too." I smiled. "There's so much we missed. And oh yeah, before you go. I want to let you know that Nick's getting married next month." Justin's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Mi." he said. "I-I thought Nick loved you, what went wrong?"

"Um, he was um... I'd rather not talk about it." I said, a small tear escaping my eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just –" I giggled at the fact that I was crying in front of him.

"Mi, that's okay." Justin chuckled, as he hugged him again. I missed him a lot. He used to be my best friend.

**He Said...**

I woke up the next day, my back aching. I sighed as I stood up, opening the door and walking down the kitchen. I opened the fridge, grabbing the carton of milk, pouring it on a glass. i chugged the whole liquid, saying "aah" once I chugged it all down. I went to the livign room, grabbing the remote and opening the TV. Miley was still in my mind, what was she doing now and where was she? I sighed as I scanned channels on the TV.

"Oh my god!" Rachel's voice filled the whole house making me jump a little. I ran up the stairs, running to Rachel's room only to find her smiling.

"Rachel, what happened?!" I asked, panic. She threw her arms around me, smiling, giggling and jumping as she hugged me. "Rachel! What happened?"

"Nick, you're never going to believe this!" Rachel grinned.

"Believe what?" I asked, confused.

She stared at me for a while, smiling. "I'm pregnant!"

**a/n: ooh no! This cannot be happening?! :O lol. Haha. Reviews please? If I really don't get 14-17 reviews, I'll not update. :( soo please, reviews? :)**


	11. Happy

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! :DD it made me smile. I hope you continue that every chapter because it boosts up my ideas to make the story better. Some of you are hoping she's lying... well? (:**

_Chapter Eleven ; Happy_

**He Said...**

"Nick, I'm pregnant! Oh my god!" Rachel grinned widely at me.

I felt my body weaken, as if I was gonna pass out any minute. It wasn't a feeling of joy or happiness. It was a feeling of anger, dissapointment and sadness. I held my head in my hands as I sat down the bed, trying to absorb the news my fiancé just told me. Wooziness and nervousness took over my body. I didn't even remember when I did 'it' to her. Rachel approached me, a dissapointed look on her face. I looked up at her, she was about to cry.

"How did that happen?" I whispered at her, standing up.

"Nick, we had sex! This is supposed to happen! Aren't you happy that we're finally going to build our own family? You're going to be a dad and I'm going to be a mom. We're going to raise this baby and give it everything it needs or wants." Rachel said.

"Where's your proof? Did you even go to the doctor?" I asked as she went inside the bathroom. I trailed behind her and she showed me five pregnancy test strips lying on the floor. "Are you even sure it's mine?" I whispered.

"I can't believe you just asked that." Rachel said. "Of course it's yours, Nick! Do you think I just fuck any guy I see out there?! I love you that's why did it."

"I was just making sure, Rachel!" I practically yelled at her.

"We'll go to the doctor later and make sure there's a freaking baby inside my stomach." she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Great. I was going to be a father.

xx

I went down the stairs and saw Rachel making pancakes. The aroma of butter and maple syrup filled the whole room. I approached her, sighing. I stood by her, leaning against the counter. She kept her eyes on what she was doing, not bothering to look at me. "Rachel, come on. You're not made are you?" I asked.

"Of course I'm not. I just hated how the way you doubted our own baby. Of course it's yours." Rachel sighed.

"I'm sorry. I was just making sure. Later, we'll go to the doctor to find out." Nick said making Rachel smile.

"You're the best, Nicky." she said, wrapping her arms around my shoulder, hugging me as she rested her head on my chest. "We're going to be such great parents."

"I'm going to take care of that baby." I smiled at her.

**She Said...**

"I'll see you later, Justin." I said, giving Justin one last hug. "Promise me you'll keep in-touch this time, okay?" she giggled as Justin nodded.

"You're invited to my wedding, okay? It's in Kentucky. Feel free to bring Lilly with you or anybody." Justin said as he slid in his Mazda. He rolled down his window, giving me a small wave as he drove off of Starbucks. "See you, Miles!" he called out.

I smiled to myself before feeling my phone vibrate. I slid it out of my pocket, my mom was calling. I held it against my ear, answering the phone. "Hey, mom! What's up?" I asked as I made my way inside my Porsche, sliding my keys into the ignition.

"You're daddy was just worried. You didn't call for a week now." mom reminded making me a little surprised. 'oh' I whispered onto the phone. "Is something going on there, Mi? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, mom. Everything's great." I said, lying to my own mom. I sighed inwardly as I drove through the highway, passing some caffes, restaurants, fast food chains and people wearing their bikinis running around the sidewalks of the beaches.

"We'll be dropping by sometimes. Maybe this Christmas we'll go there – me and your daddy, okay honey?" she said, asking for my permission. "We'd love to see you again, Mi."

"That's good, mom. How's Noah?" I asked as I parked to the music studio. Lilly was already in the counter, typing on the laptop quickly.

"Noah's doing great, honey. She misses you a lot." mom chuckled. "Well, I better go. I have to go to the groceries. Call me when you need anything, okay sweetie?"

"Yes, mom. Bye." I said before hanging up and walking inside the studio. "Lills!" I yelled before walking towards the counter where she was occupying. Her head snapped up at me as she smiled.

"Hey, Mi Mi." Emily giggled as she stood up from the counter. "It's been a busy week without you here."

"You didn't take a break? You know you could always take a break. I could make Julie or Amanda take over so you could rest." I said as I settled my bag on the counter.

"You know I'd sacrifice for you, Mi." she joked, giggling. "I just wanted to work, work, work to get my mind off of certain things." Emily sighed as she looked down.

"What certain things?" I asked as I sat down the stool behind the counter. She kept quiet, not answering my question. "Is it Oliver?" I whispered.

She nodded, sighing. "We kinda had a fight last night and I left his house with a loud slam on the door. It was awful. We never fought that way before."

"What were you guys fighting about?" I asked as I checked on the newly delivered guitars leaning against the wall. I traced its classic details with my finger, admiring its structure.

"About life. How we never spend too much time together, how he was too workaholic and how we'd forget to call each other everyday." Emily said, on the verge of tears. "We kept screaming at each other, we were blaming each other and Oliver was about to throw the vase at the wall."

I panicked, quickly approaching her and hugging her. "Aw, Lillykins don't cry." I sighed, hugging her as she rested her head on my shoulder, small tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'll talk to Oliver about it, sweetie. Maybe you guys just had some sort of miscommunication or something."

"I miss him, Mi." she whispered.

"I know you do." I sighed. "You shouldn't be putting all of your misseries to work. You're supposed to be in Oliver's house fixing this."

"I'm going to give it some time first. Oliver might think I'm too clingy." she sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Everything's so complicated. So confusing."

"It will work out soon, Em." I sighed, still hugging her. "You wanna go to the mall or something to make you feel better?"

"Thanks, Mi. But I just really wanna stay here." she smiled weakly. It was so hard seeing her so sad like that. I sighed as I nodded okay before walking inside the Recording rooms. "Mi?" Emily called out making me turn around.

"Yeah, Em?" I asked.

"How are you and Nick? Did he finally decide to cancel the wedding?" she asked making me sigh. I looked down, not wanting to answer even though I felt the need to.

"I would never want Nick to do that." I smiled weakly at her. "I want him to be happy. To make his own decisions. And I want _me _to be also. _I don't care about all the pain in front of me. I'm just trying to be happy,_ Em." I said.

"_You _make Nick happy. It will always be you." she told me.

"I know." I smiled at her again, slowly fading. "But he's made up his mind. Sure I can change that, but he's already with Rachel. Why should I come running to the picture when Nick was already over me and she found Rachel."

"Mi, this is not your fault. If it wasn't for you, Nick wouldn't know that he never loved Rachel like he loved you." Emily said.

"And he's already made the damage. He asked her to marry him even though it was against his heart." I said. "I'll just let it fall into place. Love will find a way." I said, sighing.

"Did you get this already?" she asked as she held up a piece of envelope in the air.

"What's that?" I asked, taking the envolope from him.

"An invitation to Nick and Rachel's wedding."

I opened the envelope, reading the details about the wedding. There was a picture of them together, Nick wasn't using his happy smile. He was using his fake smile he'd always put on to hide something or to lie. I sighed as I gave the envelope back to Emily. "Yeah, I guess. I never really checked my mail."

"Well you're surely invited." she giggled.

"Yipee." I said sarcastically. "I wonder what Liam is doing right now. I haven't heard from him in a week."

"Maybe he's moping around because he misses you.." Emily joked. "Try calling him or texting him. Even go see him in his apartment."

"No. He's mad at me, I feel it." I sighed.

"No he's not. He's in love with you."

"And he can hold grudges." I giggled.

"You are so crazy, Miley." Emily giggled along with her best friend. "Back to work!" she said before walking inside the supply closet.

**Liam's POV:**

I woke up around 12 in the afternoon, my head aching. I was drinking this past week, not caring if I'm going to die because of drunkness or something. Miley was life. If she was gone, then my life is too. I stood up, walking to the bathroom. My eyes were bloodshot red, my beard was growing for I wasn't shaving, and I look wasted as ever. Would this be the guy Miley would fall in love with?! No. Hell No. She's in love with a rich, curly haired kid with brown eyes. What does he have that I don't? Money?! Fuck, I'll give her money then.

I'd do whatever it takes to get her. I glared at my reflection on the mirror, my hand clenched into a fist before crashing it onto the mirror as hard as I could. Blood dripped all over my hand and I didn't care. I found the pain soothing. I closed my eyes as hard as I could, wanting Miley to stop running around my head.

"Fuck!" I screamed as I held my head in my hands. "Fucking life!"

I glared at my hand as I slid down against the wall, wrapping my arms around my knees, staring at my bleeding hand. The mirror was now broken, not to mention filled with blood. And it was all because of Miley. She did this to me. She made me think she could love me back when the truth was, she was in love with Nick and only Nick. I was stupid enough to believe her. Miley lead me on. But, Nick knew her longer than me. It was only 5 months. Is it possible to fall in love so deep in such short time? It was so strange what love can do to you. Break you, make you happy, make you suffer. It was complicated.

I kicked the bathtub in front of me as hard as I could. This wasn't me. I was never like this. But you can't blame me. Miley will learn to love me as much as I love her. She will forget about Nick and come crawling to my arms. I smirked to myself as I thought of something... something to make Miley mine.

I walked back in my room, sitting down the bed, the smirk still not leaving my mouth. "You will be mine, Miley. You will be mine." I whispered to the cold air.

**He Said...**

Rachel and I were driving to the doctor already. She had never been so excited. She just kept on babbling about what she would do when she gave birth to the baby – she'd love them and be the best mom in the world. Rachel kept thinking about baby names. "For girls – Amber or maybe Amanda. Oh! Samantha would be nice. For boys... hmm. Maybe Paul or Drake works. Or maybe even Josh. What do you think, Nicky? Too common?" she asked.

"Those were wonderful names." I chuckled as I kept my eyes on the road, my ears on Rachel. She was thinking of the consequences if we had a boy or a girl.

"If we have a girl, we'd always have a problem about her being sa party girl or something. She'd get frustrated once she'd fall in love. She'd always ask us for money to go for shopping sprees. Wow, a girl's too dangerous." both of us chuckled before she continued. "But if we had a boy, he'd like basketball, he'd learn to play instruments like you! He'd date girls. But what if he breaks too many hearts? He'd work too hard to make a living and might get into drugs... wait, that's kind of freaky." she giggled.

"You only think of the negatives, Rach. Why not try thinking of the positives?" I suggested with a chuckle.

"I know but there are too many positives and that will make us hard to decide." Rachel giggled. "Yet, we're not the one who's going to decide, are we?"

"God will." I said. "So, we better go to the hospital to check. But it's only a few days old. We might not identify its gender."

"Yes, I can wait for the gender but all I really wanna know is if there really is a baby here." she smiled at me as she carressed her stomach softly.

"That's all I want to know too." I said before turning to the hospital. We paked in the parking lot as I helped Rachel get out of the car. "From now on, I want you to be extra careful of yourself. Don't tire yourself too much."

Rachel just smiled at me as she rested her head on my shoulders. "This will be a day." we walked inside the hospital, as she sat down on the waiting area. I approached the counter, checking if it was time for our appointment already. The nurse nodded and pointed to the hallway. I said thank you before getting Rachel and walking straight to the hallway. The room of the doctor was empty except the doctor was occupying it. I knocked on the door and smiled at the doctor.

"Ms. Bransen and Mr. Grey." the doctor nodded at us. "I'm Dr. Williams and you're here because?" the woman inquired as she slid off her reading glasses. We sat on the chairs provided in front of her desk.

"Good morning, Dr. Williams. Um, we're here to have an ultra sound to check if I'm pregnant." Rachel said, smiling slightly.

"Okay, so have you been experiencing symptoms? Like morning sickness?" she inquired. Rachel nodded. "Dizziness and craving for specific things everytime?" Rachel nodded again. "Mood swings?" and again, she nodded. "When did you experience these symptoms?"

"Just yesterday."

"Come along." she said. "Um, Mr. Grey. You don't mind if you come along, right?"

"No, um. Go ahead." I said, sitting back down. Rachel and the doctor went inside a room to do some tests. I prayed silently to God that there wasn't a baby. Or at least it was a false alarm. I loved Miley and I wanted that baby to be hers, not Rachel's. What if Miley knew this? She wouldn't forgive me. She'd hate me. I put my head in my hands, still praying and praying that this was all just a false alarm. After a couple of minutes later, Rachel and the doctor walked out. "Well?" I asked, standing up.

"Congratulations, Mr. Grey. You're a father. Your baby's a week old." the doctor stated and I felt everything go numb. The last thing I felt was Rachel's arms wrap around me as she giggled excitedly.

I was going to be a father.

**She Said...**

"Which president? Abraham Lincoln?" I giggled at Emily as we were closing the music studio. I was putting the guitars away and she was locking the recording rooms and locking the cash register. I placed the sheet music inside the cabinets as I approached Emily.

"No, George Bush." she laughed with me. "We always have the most random topics ever." Emily said as she pushed the stools aside, leaning it against the wall.

"Because we're best friends and that's what best friends do. Have stupid topics." I said with a small laugh before wrapping her in my arms, squeezing her slightly. "I don't know what I'd do if you move away from me." I said, smiling.

"Mi, I'd never do that. Wherever you are, I'm there. That's what we promised remember?" she smiled at me before hugging back. "You're like my sister. And sisters don't want to be away from each other, do they?" Emily giggled.

"Of course not." I said as we left the studio, locking the door behind us. I swang my bag on my shoulder as I looked for my keys.

"I heard you and Justin ran into each other. He told me himself. What did you guys talk about?" Emily asked as she looked up in the sky, the moon shining down at us.

"Nothing, we just caught up with each other that's all." I said, still finding my keys in my bag. "He is getting married, you know."

"I'm aware." she giggled. "We're invited."

"It's four months away, sweetie." I said, giggling. "God, I can't find my keys!" I exclaimed as I ran my hands through my pockets.

"Maybe it's in your pockets."

I double checked. "No, it's not here."

"Maybe you left it inside."

"Thanks. I'll go check." I said, unlocking the door. I switched on the lights. My keys were lying on the counter and I sighed in relief. "Em! It's here!" I shouted before grabbing it, switching off the lights and locking the door again.

"Someone's forgetty." Emily giggled at me.

We froze when we saw a figure emerging from the dark. We stepped back, our heart pounding. "Who's there?" I called out. The figure stepped into the light. It was Rachel. I placed my hand on my chest as we sighed in relief. "Oh, it was just you. What are you doing here? It's like 10 already."

She had a slight smirk on her face. "Hey, Miley. I just dropped by. Nick wanted to tell you that he's over you. A long time ago. He was just feeling sorry for you so he didn't want to tell it to you himself. Aw, I'm sorry, Mi." she said as she placed her hand on my arm.

I shook it away, glaring at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't get too mad, Miley. It might not be good for the baby." Rachel said, rubbing her stomach gently as she gave me a comforting look – no, it wasn't fucking comforting.

"What baby?" I whispered.

"I'm pregnant. Nick's the father." she smirked.

**a/n: ookay! You guys are awesome. I got more reviews than I expected. Please keep it up. It boosts up my idea. Oh yeah, I changed my penname from XxmileyjonasxX to RainOnMex. Don't get confused, mkay? (: Reviews!**


	12. Use Somebody

**I am so sorry for the long update. D: exams just came. :(**

_Chapter Twelve ; Use Somebody_

**She Said...**

I stared at her, blankly, still processing what I just heard. Rachel can't possibly be pregnant. She isn't anyway. I know Nick and he doesn't go fucking around with some girls he doesn't love. He can't. He simply _cqn't._ Or that's at least what I think. "Give it a rest Rachel, I'm not going to fucking believe you." I rolled my eyes, brushing past her. "Nick wouldn't _dare _touch you. He doesn't love you."

"Oh yeah?" Rachel scoffed. "Then what happened? Suddenly a baby was formed inside my belly? Yeah, that's realistic, Miley. You just can't accept the fact that I'm pregnant." she said, making me turn around and glare at her, coldly.

"No, but a story can be formed in a snap." I spat back. "Sure, you can say Nick fucked you or something but that will never be true. Even if you dream of it."

Rachel laughed dryly, without humour. "I won, Miley. I won." she smirked. "I have his baby. We went to the doctor earlier and did a few tests. Nick was ecstatic. He said he's going to take care of me and the baby. He promised he was going to be a good daddy."

"You have no proof!" I groaned. "And win where?! When was this even a competition?! I don't give a damn to what you do to each other but don't make up some fucking story to mess up everything." I shouted at her. Emily sighed, rubbing my back supportingly.

"This competition started when your feet landed on California." she glared. "Every single thing was going perfectly until you came into the picture. You will never be a part of Nick. You will _never _be a Grey."

"I already_ am_ a part of his." I said. "And why do think you're deserving to be one? The Grey's are perfect. But look at you, a wasted little slut. Even Nick doubts that that–" I pointed at her stomach hardly, "-is his baby because he knows you're the kind of girl who runs around and fuck every guy he knows. Well you're not lucky. Nick's not stupid enough to be fooled by a girl like you. He's not stupid enough to be in your hands!"

I felt a hard impact on my face as Rachel's cold hand touched my cheek. I held it in pain, glaring at her, trying my best not to fight with her. "You do that because it's true. You can't think of an excuse, can you?"

"Nick will never be yours. I'm his present and his future. You're his past. The dusty, ugly, wasted part of his whole life." she spat at me. I stared at her, fighting back the tears. It was true. I was the wasted part of his life.

"Leave." I said, starings straightly into her eyes.

"Fine. Like I wanna stay with you two white trashes here." Rachel smirked. "Nice chatting, Miley." she said before turning around and disappearing into the dark. Emily was still holding me, making sure I won't fall or something.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. I looked straight at her, feeling nauseous. I collapsed into her arms, sobbing. Every tear escaping my eyes, cutting deeper and deeper in my heart. Emily just held me, rubbing my back as she shushed me. "It's going to be alright, Mi. it will fall into place."

"E-Em, Rachel's pregnant. N-Nick will be tied to her for the rest of his l-life." I stuttered as I continued to sob in her arms. My tears shimmered under the moonlight like broken diamonds – they were just like me. Broken.

"She still has no proof. That story could be made up." Emily said, trying to convince me. "And besides, Nick can't have sex with her. He can't. He loves you too much to hurt you and that baby could be anybody else's."

"But what if it's Nick's?" I whispered as I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, Miley..." she whispered back as she held me again as I continued to cry in her arms. How could Nick do this to me? Hurt me over and over again and act like nothing's wrong. I shivered as the cold air hit me. This night was the night that changed _everything._

xxx

"Thanks, Em." I smiled at my tired best friend who drove me home just so I would be safe. I sat down the couch, not wanting to go up the stairs. I sighed as I watched Emily sit down beside me. She wasn't used to seeing me like this – so depressed since high school. We all thought drama would be over the time we graduate. But, no. it doubled the drama.

"Are you sure you're okay? I won't mind staying until you feel better." she offered, sighing. I gave her a small, weak smile and she returned it back. "Don't be so depressed, Mi. Heaven knows if Rachel is lying or not. There's one way to know for sure... ask Nick."

"I can't ask Nick, Em." I answered.

"Why not?" she questioned, arching her eyebrows at me. I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to think of an excuse that she would buy. "Give me a very good reason why you shouldn't ask little Nicholas."

"Because why should I care? I'm not Nick's girlfriend or anything so why bother. I don't even have the right to talk to him anyway." I sighed.

"Of course you should care because you're Nick's friend. You obviously have the right. What, just because he's getting married he can't talk to the opposite gender? Get real, Mi. You're just scared to know the truth." Emily said.

"So maybe I am scared." I snapped. "What I don't know won't hurt me."

"Yes, but the truth will set you free. If you'll know soon, you might move on sooner or later and just continue on with life like nothing happened." she told me making me stare at her, thoughtfully.

"I just wanna go back to the way it used to be..." I whispered.

"What way? Living in New York or being with Nick?"

"Both."

"Oh, Miley." Emily sighed as she wrapped her arms around me, hugging me as she tried to comfort me. It was true. I wanted to forget about everything but at the same time, be the way It used to be – happy, no worries and just lying in Nick's arms. That was the way it was right. We were both happy when he didn't meet Rachel yet.

"You should go ahead. You got a life, too." I giggled. "I'll ask daddy to come over or something. I don't wanna be a pain on your ass."

"You will never be." she giggled along. "Are you sure you're going to be A-okay?"

"Positive." I smiled. "Thanks Em."

"Don't mention it, Mi Mi." Emily smiled back. "Goodnight." she said before walking towards the door, disappearing into the dark night. I sighed as I lied down the couch. Maybe it was best I escape from everything. From every problem in my life. I needed a vacation, everyone was telling me that but I don't listen. This was my dream – being a fashion designer and owning a music studio and a clothing line here in California. But not like this, this wasn't my dream. This was _never _my dream.

I slid my phone out of my pocket, dialing daddy's number. I ran a hand through my hair, hoping he wasn't busy or anything so he could come over in a flash. After a couple of long rings, dad finally answered. "Hello?" his voice answered.

"Hi daddy. It's me, Miley." I sighed.

"Hey, bud. Sounds like you have a problem. Everything going great there?" he inquired.

"It's good." I lied, sighing.

"That doesn't sound so good to me." he chuckled lightly. "Now will you tell me what's going on, baby girl."

"It's kind of a long story. That's the reason I called."

"I'm willing to listen." he said.

"Will you come over?" I asked.

"Sure, bud. I'll be there in 3 hours tops. I just gotta finish this." dad promised and I nodded without a word and hung up the phone silently.

I curled up into a ball in the couch and the water works began. Tears were sliding down my cheeks again. I felt so broken... so small and vulnerable. I wanted to run into Nick's arms, whisper to him I loved him and at the same time, I wanna push him away from him, yell at him that I don't love him and just forget about him. It was all so confusing. My heart is tired from breaking. It's tired of the broken promises and my mind is tired of thinking. I felt the warm tears drop down my hand and I wiped it away.

I glanced slowly at the clock. It was 11 in the evening and my dad won't be here in 3 hours. That means I needed to be up until 2 in the morning. I sighed as I closed my eyes, my eyelids trapping the tears that were threatening to fall. I was tired of crying and frowning and curling up in a ball. I wanted all of it to change. My breathing was now even and I was now calmed down. Gently, I fell asleep.

xx

I woke up by the feeling of someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes slowly and the face of my dad appeared in my vision. He was frowning and sighing. He wasn't used to seeing me like this – the last time he saw me like this was the time Nick and I broke up. I wondered why he got in but I don't care. All I cared about was he was here. I sat up, as I held back my tears. I was glad to see him.

"Daddy." I whimpered as I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly as I sobbed into his shoulders. "Daddy..."

"Ssh, bud. Everything's going to be okay." he whispered, rubbing my back comfortingly. I almost collapsed of crying. But my dad made it all better. "Will you tell me what's going on, baby girl?"

"Dad. I'm so tired." I whispered hoarsly.

"I think I know what this is about." my dad sighed as he tightened his grip around me. "Is it about Nick, darling?" I nodded as I sobbed uncontrollably in his arms, my body shaking. "What did he do?" he asked, gently, trying not to scare me.

"Rachel's pregnant. He's getting married in 3 weeks. And-And I love him, dad. I'm still so in love with him." I sobbed, tears flowing down my eyes.

"Oh, baby girl." he sighed. "It's alright..."

"It's not alright, dad! I know Nick doesn't love her. Then why did he has to marry her?! It's never too late, dad. The wedding's 3 weeks away and I just couldn't bear seeing him love someone else." I said, my breathing uneven as I tried to catch up with my breath.

"If you two are meant to be... love will find a way." my dad said. I looked up at him, tears in my eyes. It was just like what Emily said to me. I looked down, the tears silently rolling down my tear-stained cheeks.

"What if we're not meant to be?" I asked, afraid of my dad's answer.

"Well, darling, you're just going to have to accept the fact that someone out there deserves you better and you deserve better." he sighed.

"No one's better. Nick will always be the better one." I cried as I buried my face into his wet chest. Nick would always be the better one. But I wasn't the better one for Nick.

"Miley, you're a smart girl. You deserve better. Why be stuck in the past when there's an option to move on?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Because I don't wanna move on. My mind wants to but my heart doesn't. They're not the same." I whimpered, swalling a lump on my throat.

"Why won't we go back to New York to help you move on?" my dad suggested.

"Will that help me?" I looked up at him.

"It's the only way, bud. If you're here, you're going to see him everyday and you'll get your heart broken all over again." he said.

"Can we make it quick? I don't really want to attend Nick's wedding." I whispered.

"We can go in 3 weeks. On 27?"

"That's the exact date of Nick and Rachel's wedding."

"Then that's good." my dad said as he pulled me back into his arms. "Baby girl, I can't stand seeing you like this. I remember the times you were still running around the house with your diapers on and singing random songs. Now you're a grown up and I'm old."

I giggled at my dad. "Daddy, you're not growing old. You're still the dad I love."

"But you're growing up." he said as he kissed my nose, smiling. "I love you, Mi. No matter how old you are, to me, you're still my baby."

"I love you too, dad." I smiled.

"Go on upstairs and sleep. I'll take care of the house down here. You need some rest." he said as he pulled me up the couch. I nodded as I went up the stairs. He went back to the kitchen, fixing the dishes I left earlier when I had breakfast. I smiled at him before walking up to my room and crawling under the sheets. I sighed contently as I felt the soft comforters hit my body. I was asleep once again.

xx

**He Said...**

I slid inside my mustang and drove through the crowded streets. It was already 11 in the morning and people were still jogging around. I looked at my reflection in the rearview mirror, trying to look myself presentable. I drove through the familiar village, turning when it was the time to turn and a couple of minutes later, I was infront of Miley's apartment. There was a Honda parked in the driveway and it sure wasn't Miley's. I slid out the car and inspected the car.

Whose car could this be? Miley's boyfriend? I rolled my eyes at the car as I went inside. I knocked on the door and it took a while before someone answered. The door opened and Billy Ray was in the doorway. I was caught off guard when I saw him. The car must be his. He was practically glaring at me.

"Good morning, sir. May I speak to Miley?" I asked as politely as I could.

"She's still asleep I think." he answered.

"May I check on her?" it took a while before he answered. He studied me and finally motioned for me to come in. I smiled at him before walking up the stairs as quietly as I could. Her dad called my name making me look back.

"Nick. Make sure when you come down, she's not crying. Understood?" he said.

"Y-Yes, sir." I nodded before walking up to her room. I knocked on the door and it was open. I peeked inside and Miley was sleeping on her bed. She looked like a fallen angel. There were tear stains on her face but she still managed to look beautiful. Has she been crying all night? Because of me?

I sat down beside her, stroking her hair as gently as possible. Her hair was scattered, her brown locks flowing all over her shoulders. I smiled as I placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I miss you..." I sighed, my smile fading. Her eyes flickered open making me smile a little. She groaned as she rubbed her eyes slightly. Miley's eyes widened when she saw me sitting next to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your dad let me in. I was wondering if we could talk."

"We're talking already." Miley said before sitting up and tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Have you been crying all night?" I asked, in a whisper as I reached out for her face. She avoided it by turning her head and simply shook her head.

"I was um, watching movies." she said. "So why exactly are you here?" she asked, coldly.

"What's up with you? What's with the cold shoulder?" I asked. "What have you done with the smiley and happy Miley?"

"Wrong question. What have _you _done to the smiley and happy Miley? Oh yeah, you _broke _me into pieces you made me _cry _all night and not to mention break promises." I said, standing up, making an attempt to leave the room.

"What are you talking about? What did I say?" he asked, grabbing my arm.

"Rachel's pregnant." I stated.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"You're not sorry." I said, bitterly. "I'm leaving to New York soon. I hope Rachel's happy. Look, there's a reason to celebrate."

"You're leaving?"

**a/n: D: seriously, this chapter sucked. Ugh. Niley will happen soon. Very soon. :D trust me, this is not the type of ending where Miley leaves, Nick doesn't attend the wedding and he comes after her and they live happily ever after. I'm going to add a little twist. (; Reviewss! :D**


	13. If I Let You Go

**Can I have more reviews this time? :)**

_Chapter Thriteen ; If I Let You Go_

**N I C K : **I stood there in shock. Miley was leaving in I don't know when. I knew it was too good to be true for her to stay here permanently. I sighed as I tried to resemble what was going on. Why was she leaving? What did go wrong? "When are you leaving and why? I thought you were staying here for good..." I whispered.

"No, I'm not Nick." she laughed without humour. "You don't know how broken I feel ever since I stepped foot here. Life was easier back in New York and my fashion line is there so why should I even stay here?" she said.

"You should because you belong here. Not in New York." I said, holding both of her hands. She pulled her hands away, as I tried my best not to beg literally in front of her.

"I don't belong here anymore, Nick can't you see that?! I _used_ to belong here but not anymore. People change, life changes and plans change." Miley said, a tear rolling down her flawless cheeks.

"A few weeks ago you were so contented and happy to be here. Why did it change all of a sudden?" I asked, confused. She must've been brainwashed or something.

"I don't know, Nick. I just... I just need to escape from this place." she sighed, her blue eyes full of pain and instantly, I knew what this was all about. It was about us. The wedding, the pregnancy and Rachel.

"Is it Rachel and the wedding?" I tried. She stared at me, her expression blank but full of pain and missery. She wanted to go home. I could almost hear her heart screaming.

"It's everything." she whispered. I stared at her, studying her beautiful face. She had been crying all night. Her eyes were tired and she was weak and restless already.

"Miley. I don't want you to go." I said, every word clear and slowly so she would understand. She looked up at me, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I can't take it anymore, Nick." Miley looked down, looking so vulnerable. Her tears dropped down the floor, silently. I couldn't bear seeing her so hurt and broken. "Yesterday, Rachel told me she was pregnant. She had never been so happy, Nick. Rachel wanted her family to be perfect so I felt the need to get out of this picture. You do know what I'm saying, right?"

"I know, Mi." I said.

"And you're married. You're going to be a daddy to your baby." Miley said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She tried to hold them back but it just kept rushing down. "I'm still glad you once called me yours."

"Miley, we didn't even have se–"

"Look. I want your wedding to be the most amazing part of your life. The most meaningful. Forget about me. All you need to worry about is your future with Rachel. I love you Nick. But I want you to be happy." Miley gave a small, weak smile.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know, Nick. I guess not." she shrugged. "My flight leaves on 27. I know, it's your wedding. But my dad wanted to be quick and 27 is the only day he has off. I didn't do it on purpose just so you know."

"That's 2 weeks away..." I whispered.

"So is your wedding." she giggled lightly, trying to hide her broken heart. "You're going to be a great dad, Nick. And a great husband." Miley said. I wanted to be _her _husband. The father of _her _baby. I wanted to be _hers. _Not Rachel's.

"I hope you find the perfect one." I said. It broke my heart knowing she was going to love someone else. I wrapped my arms around her, engulfing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me, her tears staining my polo. I didn't care. I didn't wanna let go. I just wanted to be like this forever. Miley was going to be in my arms for the last time.

"Nick?" Miley whispered.

"Yeah, Miles?" I inquired, still not letting go of her. There was a long pause. A comfortable silence fell between us as I listened to her heartbeat – was it possible not to hear it anymore for it was broken? I felt a droplet drop on my arm and I realized it was a tear that slid down from her eyes. Her eyes were closed as she rested her head against my chest. Words were no longer needed. I understood her immediately. Miley had a way of expressing herself and that was one of the things I loved about her.

"I won't let go unless you want me to." I said, reassuringly to her. She nodded and we sat down the couch. I wrapped her in my arms, my hands securely around her frame. Her arm was rested on my chest along with her head. Her eyes were still closed. I placed a small kiss on her eye making her open it slowly. I stared into her blue eyes filled with pain. "Can't you stay?" I whispered.

"I was meant to be far away from you." she looked down, another tear slipping down her cheek. I looked down, realizing it was true. Whenever we were together, fate would find a way to separate us. I wanted to break that. If only I could turn back time and waited like I said I would. This would've never happened. We would be married by now, happy in each other's arms. Not with somebody else.

With her last sentence, I didn't respond. Miley's eyes were closed again. Her breathing was even and she was asleep. Her hand was clasped on my jacket, holding it securely as she dozed off. I smiled slightly, watching her sleep. How could I stay away from her? How could I marry Rachel when I know Miley's the one? I placed a small kiss on her temple, pulling her closer to me. Her body relaxed with mine. We were like a puzzle that fitted together, won't be complete without each other and won't fit with anybody else.

I closed my eyes, rested my head on the couch and minutes later, I was asleep. Even in my dreams there was Miley. Her face filled my thoughts, my dreams, my everything. I couldn't bear losing her...

xxx

**R A C H E L : **I woke up, patting Nick's side of the bed. He was gone. I opened my eyes, sighing. He left without telling me. I sat up, running a hand through my hair. I rubbed my stoamch, smiling. I was going to be a great mother and a great wife to Nick. A jolt of diziness hit me and instantly, I ran to the bathroom, leaning towards the toilet bowl, letting out the contents of my stomach. I held my head in pain. Where was Nick when I needed him? I wiped my mouth, getting a glass of water and taking in about one third of the glass.

I walked down the stairs and into the quiet kitchen of the huge house. I looked around and the only source of light was coming from the window. I sighed as I walked towards the window, opening the curtains. I turned on the lights, ready to prepare breakfast for two in case Nick goes home immediately. He probably will eat in McDonald's or something. I grabbed an egg and 2 strips of bacon, a breakfast for _one._

The egg and bacons hissed on the pan, the aroma of frying breakfast filling the whole kitchen. I poured coffee on my mug and sat down the stool. The quiet was deafening me. It was too quiet. I stared at the open distance, trying to figure out something. I was always been curious. Nick hasn't done _it _to me but why was I pregnant? Was it a drunken night? Or we did it but I completely forgot.

I didn't remember anything. Nick didn't wanted to make love to me unless we were married. I thought things over, trying to have a flashback. Did I go to any parties alone and got drunk? Did anybody rape me or something? I gasped as it hit me.

_Flashback..._

_Nick was busy and he was over his studio leaving me alone in the house. Liam invited me to come over a party of his friend. Bored, I decided to say yes. It was already 9 in the evening when I got there. Nick wasn't calling nor texting. I sighed as I parked the car on the side of their house and the house was probably going to explode due to the loudness of music blasting through the three speakers._

_I walked inside the crowded house. I tried to find Liam through the sea of people. It was like I was drowning. I looked around and finally spotted him. He was making out with a random girl he doesn't know. As his best friend, I went over him and stopped him, pulling him away from the girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I spat at him. His breath smelled like Vodka, Whiskey and beer. I scrunched my nose because of the stink. "Have you been drinking?!"_

"_Yes, little miss goody-two shoes. You might wanna try it sometime." he said, rolling his eyes at me. The girl walked away giving me a glare. I ignored her and paid attention to Liam. "I was here hours ago and I can't find you and some dude gave me beer. It tasted awesome." he laughed._

"_Liam you're fucking wasted. Stop drinking." I ordered, grabbing the cup of beer out of his hand. "You're not the Liam I know." I said as I tried to pull him off of the chair and get him to go home._

"_Stop telling me what to do, Rachel. Who the hell are you, God?!" Liam shouted, rolling his eyes and grabbing the beer from my hand and chugging it down. I stared at him in shock. "Here, you might wanna try some. It's a party, Rachel. Party means having fun and you're no fun. When are you going to live your life? When you realize you're dying already? You're missing out on a lot."_

_I sighed. He was truly right. I took a cup and he filled it with beer. I sniffed the content before chugging down the whole cup. Liam gave out a 'whoo!' and clapped his hands at me. The beer burned my throat and surprisingly, it felt amazing and it tasted good. "Bring me another beer." I said. Liam obeyed and gave me a cold beer, filling my cup up. I chugged the cup again, feeling more woozy. _

"_Hey, you wanna dance?" he offered as he nodded at the crowd of people dancing in the middle of the room. I nodded as we walked in the middle of the crowd, cups of beer in our hands. We started to dance naughtily. I was wearing a dress that was shorter than usual. He pulled me closer to him, his hands on the back of my thighs. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I moved away from him a little making him move closer. He whispered in my ear. "Let's go upstairs."_

_I nodded and we walked up the stairs. He pulled me in the dark room, pushing me lightly on the bed as he slipped off his shirt. The rest was a blur. The next morning, I woke up next to him and we were both undressed. I cried. I slipped on my clothes and never let Liam knew about that night, even Nick..._

_End of flashback..._

I gasped. Liam was the father of my baby. Tears were running through my cheeks. I lied to Nick and cheated on him and he never knew. Guilt ran through every part of my body. It was only last month and we were already engaged by then. Liam was the father... the thought kept running through my head over and over again. Should I tell Nick? No. He wouldn't know about it neither will Liam. I ran a hand through my hair. My whole life with Nick has been a lie...

xxx

**N I C K : **I opened my eyes slowly, the light from the blinds making me squint my eyes. Miley was still asleep in my arms. I glanced at the digital clock. It was already 3 in the afternoon and Rachel might be looking for me. I shrugged off the thought and placed a small kiss on Miley's nose making her wake up. I didn't want her to wake up. I wanted to watch her. A small smile appeared on her eyes as she dug her face deeper into my chest, groaning. She sighed contently and smiled up at me.

"You feeling better?" I asked as she nodded. When Miley just woke up, she doesn't talk much. She uses body language instead. I chuckled as I held her in my arms. We were in the exact same position we were before sleeping. I smiled as she drew invisible circles on my hand. "You hungry?"

"No. You?" she asked. I shook my head and she nodded, giggling. The pain in her eyes were gone already. Her eyes were shimmering and every happiness was visible in her eyes making me content. "Rachel might be looking for you. You know I'm stealing you away from her." she said.

"She's probably with her friends in the mall or something. Don't worry." I said, giving her a comforting smile. "What are you going to do today?" I asked as she continued to draw invisible lines on my hand.

"Probably work in the studio or just stay here and rest. My dad's downstairs, getting ready to buy a ticket. He's probably wondering what's taking us long here." she giggled. Snap. His dad's downstairs, I completely forgot. "How 'bout you?"

"Work on the wedding..." I trailed off. She nodded with an 'oh'.

"I'm sorry I can't be there." she whispered, sighing. "You know I want to be there, right?" she asked, looking up at me, her eyes shining at the light from the window.

"Of course I know." I sighed. "Hey, we've been here all day. Aren't you getting a little bored?" I asked, chuckling. Miley shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know. I'm with you, I guess." she smiled. "I'm going to miss this in New York. I'm going to miss you." she said, intertwining her fingers with mine.

"Me too..." I sighed.

"You're not going to forget about me, are you?" she asked, scared of what I was going to say. I quickly answered, holding her tightly.

"No, of course not, Mi. That's completely _impossible. _You'll always be remembered. I tried forgetting about you, Miley. I failed so miserably so I just faced the fact that you were unforgetable." I said, smiling. She smiled back, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "What's that for?" I chuckled making her blush a little.

"A thank you kiss." Miley said. "for making my life so amazing. High school was the best four years of my life thanks to you."

"You're welcome, Mi." I smiled at him. Another comfortable silence fell between us as we held each other in her room, not bothering if we wasted a whole day with each other. It was already equivalent to a day that we did so many things. That day was magical.

xxx

I got back from Miley's home and I found Rachel in the living room, crying. I sat down beside her, wondering what was wrong. "Rachel, what's wrong?" I asked as I held her hand, comfortingly. She was crying for the first time and her head was in her hands. She might be experiencing difficulties with her pregnancy.

"Nick, there's something I have to tell you." she said.

**alrighty then! I updated as fast as I could! Can I get more reviews this time? There you go, Rachel wasn't lying. :) some of you already guessed it. 14-18 reviews! I've updated Can't Have You already. :D**


	14. Careful

**So so sorry for the late update! My mom just confiscated my laptop. -_- anyway, thank you so much for helping me hit 200 reviews! It's amazing! :D**

_Chapter Fourteen ; Careful_

**N I C K : **I stared at Rachel as I waited for her to continue what she was going to tell me. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. I squeezed her hand lightly, telling her she can tell me anything and I'd be okay with it. She was having a hard time. Rachel took a deep breath before facing me and smiling. "The baby's name will be Sam so if it's a boy, we'll call him Sam and if it's a girl we'll call her Samantha." Rachel smiled. I stared at her, thinking that was only she was going to say. I smiled halfly as she gave me a hug.

"We're going to be such great parents, Nick." she sighed, happily. I hugged her back, thinking she was only super happy that we were going to be finally parents. I sighed as I marked on my mind, me and Miley – no chance. Ever. "What do you think?"

"About what?" I asked as I pulled away from the hug. Her smile hasn't faded yet and rolled her eyes, playfully.

"About us being parents." she giggled. I nodded, trying to think of words to say. Should I say. I don't really think it's gonna work out or we're going to be such great parents like you said. I sighed inwardly, Miley roaming around my mind.

"I think it's... good." I smiled at her, her smile falling a bit. She nodded, disappointment visible on her face. "You know what, we should just rest. We're going to have a long day tomorrow. And the wedding's in 2 weeks. You're going to be a Grey in less than a month."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "I am. Oh my god, I am." she squealed happily, kissing my cheek. "Nick, you made my life so much better. Thank you. Thank you so much for everything." she whispered, hugging me tightly.

"I-It's no problem, Rachel." I smiled back at her. "You go ahead. I'm going to work on my new song first." I insisted as I watched her walk up the stairs.

"Okay. Make sure you do that quickly." she called back before I heard the bedroom door shut. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. I needed to see Miley again. She was like a drug. It's dangerous to get addicted. The strawberry scent of her hair, her blue eyes, her touch, her voice – it was all too hard to resist. It's like torture.

Liam. Liam suddenly popped into my head like some sort of firework. Why did I just think of him? He was my best friend but everything changed when Miley came. He was distant and treated me as if I was his mortal enemy or something. I didn't hear of him since he kissed Miley in the park which I think is like 8th grade. I tried calling him though he doesn't answer and often times, I get his voicemail.

Not really in the mood to write the song, I just decided to join Rachel. I knocked on the door and opened it, seeing her asleep. She was beautiful, sure. But Miley was something more. She was something words can't describe. I sat down next to her, stroking her blond hair. I used to love her so much. What happened?

**M I L E Y : **I woke up in the middle of the night, realizing Nick had left a few hours ago. I sighed, getting out of bed and walking down the stairs. I remembered dad was in the house. He was sleeping on the couch with the TV on and he was hugging two bags of Doritos and a can of 7-Up, I smiled at my dad as I took the items out of his arms and placed it on the table. I turned off the TV and placed a blanket over his body. I gave a small kiss on his head, smiling. "You're the best, daddy."

I looked around the now dark house. Everything seems so endless, like I couldn't reach them even though it was only a few meters away. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I remember what Nick would always say when I was feeling like this, close your eyes, take a deep breath and think of something that would be your source of light... and I thought of him. It would always work. He was my escape from everything even though he was supposed to be what I'm escaping from.

I couldn't sleep. I walked up to my room, getting my phone. I thought twice... should I text Nick and tell him I couldn't sleep or just close my eyes, count sheep until I fall asleep. I sighed as I started texting him, not sure if this was a good idea or not. I double checked what I was saying before hitting send.

_Hey Nick. Can't sleep. Hbu? - Miley_

I threw my phone slightly on the bed, as I looked out the window. I don't wanna leave California. This was my everything 5 years ago. New York was something new and unfamiliar and sometimes even cold. Though some bad memories happened here, why risk them for all of the good memories I can make? My phone vibrated loudly against the bed making me jump a little. I took my phone and read his message.

_I just woke up actually. Now I can't go back. Weird, huh? (: - Nick_

_Me too. The darkness almost choked me. o_O anyway, how was the rest of your day with Rachel? - Miley_

_Nothing really important. We're kinda having a rough time. :/ how about urs? - Nick_

_slept the whoooole day. :D what happened? - Miley_

_we're finally going to finalize the wedding. She's going to be a Grey... - Nick_

_Oh. - Miley_

_So, did you try going back to sleep? - Nick_

_Yeah. U? - Miley_

_Yeah. Fail. :| - Nick_

_Haha. Try going outside. U'll fall asleep. - Miley_

_I am already outside. I'm not even woozy. - Nick_

_Can you call? - Miley_

_Sure. Y? - Nick_

_Just call. :) - Miley_

I waited for my phone to ring and I quickly held the phone against my ear and I could hear Nick's breathing on the other line. It sounded so soothing. I lied down the bed, tired from standing up often. "Hey, Miles." he said soothingly. I smiled. I was contented. "What's wrong? Feeling the darkness choke you again?" he chuckled.

"Yes." I sighed. "I can't sleep."

"Me too." Nick said. "Want me to sing you a song like I used to do?" he offered making my smile bigger. Nick did have a way to make me calm down like magic. He was so soothing that if you look at him, you feel like you wanna sleep.

"Yes please." I smiled as I closed my eyes, waiting for him to start the song.

"_Hello Beautiful, how's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California. I've been missing you. It's true. But tonight, I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly. 'Cause I could comb across the world and see everything and never be satisfied. If I couldn't see those eyes." _he sang so smoothly. I could feel the sleepiness take over me.

"That's beautiful, Nick." I smiled. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah. Just a month ago. I knew you'd like it." he chuckled. "feeling sleepy yet or should I sing you another one?" he asked.

"I'm good." I yawned. Before I knew it, my eyes drooped and I was asleep. I hugged the phone in my arms, hoping this way, I could still keep Nick close to me. The darkness didn't choke me anymore because I found my source of light... I knew it would always be him. Nick would always be that 'light'.

**N I C K : **I woke up by the sound of people talking downstairs. I got out of bed and went downstairs. Rachel was holding 3 albums as she approached some ladies seated on the couch as they had coffee. I approached Rachel, smiling as I greeted her a good morning and kissed her on the lips. There was no sparks. Not one bit. "What's with all the woman?" I chuckled as I referred to the to the people sitting on the couch.

"They're the wedding planners, remember? Gosh, Nick." Rachel giggled as she placed the albums on the coffee table. "Our wedding song is 'I'll Be'. It's our theme song when we were in college, right?" she smiled at me and I nodded. Oh yeah, I'll Be... "This is my wedding down." she said as she showed me a picture of a mannequin wearing a white puffy gown with sequences flowing down it's cloth. It was made of silk and it was beautiful. It would fit her perfectly. "What do you think?"

"That's a perfect choice." I smiled at her. "Are the preparations in the garden ready?" I asked. We were going to have a garden wedding. Rachel always dreamed of that kind of wedding. I decided to have a church wedding but she wasn't so happy so we made it into a garden wedding here in Cali.

"Yes. The garden looks so beautiful. This is going to be the best wedding ever." she smiled at me. "The color theme is lilac. Everything will look so amazing." Rachel sighed, happily.

"Don't over work yourself, Rachel. It's not good for the baby, remember?" I reminded her, stroking her stomach. She smiled half-heartedly then it faded. She went back to the women to continue the wedding preparations. This was it. No going back. Everything's all set and ready. Rachel's my happily ever after and the baby's mine. Miley can't get between us anymore. If only she can.

"Nicky, will you help me pick our menu for the reception?" she asked and I willingly came over and helped her pick. Our reception was in the garden also. Her family and my family will be there. They are coming tomorrow. They've always loved Miley. They'd say how sweet and caring she was and how everything will turn out great if she was going to be my parents' daughter-in-law. I'd love that too...

"When's your family coming, Nick?" she asked.

"Tomorrow. How about yours?" I inquired her as I scanned various albums.

"Later. I'm going to the airport later to come pick them up. They just came from Bahamas so it would be a pretty long flight." she giggled. "You don't mind, right?"

"Oh, of course not." I smiled at her.

"My mom just gave me her lucky necklace. She said it will make our relationship strong. It was hers when she and dad got married." Rachel informed. This is _really _it. No turning back. _No turning back. No turning back. Be strong._

"That's good." I said, sighing inwardly.

**L I A M : **I looked around the dark room. I was in this prison for a month now, not going out or even getting sunlight. I was done breaking. I'm ready to get Miley back. I walked inside the bathroom, grabbing a shaving cream and a shaver. I had grown a beard over a month for I didn't bother shaving. I shaved every hair found on my chin and sides. I took a quick shower, removing dirt from my body. I slipped on a shirt and jeans, topping my look with a brown jacket. Miley will be mine this time. Not Nick or anybody else can steal her away from me this time.

I opened the door, stepping outside. The sun blinded me making me squint my eyes. It had been a month since I went outside. The next thing I needed to do was find Miley and the next step will be done. I took out my phone, dialing someone's number. I held it against my ear as I waited for my fried to pick up. "Yo." he greeted.

"Hey, man. I'm going to need a favor. Do you know a 'Miley Stewart'?" I asked as I walked away from my apartment. I placed the hood of my jacket over my head as I waited for him to answer. I didn't want anyone to notice me... yet.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you know where she is at this point?" I asked as I looked from side to side before crossing the street. "Oh and I need you to do me a huge favor."

"I don't really know." he answered. "And that favor is?"

I smirked. "Stalk her. Keep an eye on her and give me a daily report on what she's doing and with whom she's with." I said.

"For what?"

"You don't need to know. Just do it, okay?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine. I'll do it. But what's in it for me?"

"I don't know, what do you want?" I asked.

"Money. Hard money." he smirked.

"That only?" I scoffed. "Money it is."

I hung up up the phone and walked by Miley's music studio. I peeked inside, with my hoodie on and sunglasses. Miley was smiling with Emily in the counter as bands walked in and out to rehearse in their studio. She never looked so beautiful. Miley was going to be mine. Just the thought of it makes me smirk. Only mine...

Emily caught my glance and gave me a weird look as if she recognized who I was. I walked away as quickly as possible, not wanting to give signs that I was back already. I looked back and Miley was peeking at the window, following me with her eyes. I looked away and continued walking until she was no longer looking.

**M I L E Y : **"Miles, look at the window. Someone's staring and I think I know him. Isn't that weird?" Emily nudged me as I looked up from my laptop. A guy with a hoodie and sunglasses was staring at us and he immediately looked away. I stood up from my seat and walked fastly towards the window, following him with my gaze. He was walking away. It was weird. I felt like I did know him also. I turned back to Emily who was giving me a 'so?' look.

"i think I know him too." I said as I sat back down, sitting in front of my laptop. "It's like dejavu. But maybe he's not really looking at us, just the guitars on the wall or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe." Emily said. "So, Nick's wedding is in 2 weeks. And oh my gosh you're leaving in 2 weeks. Why won't you stay? You're dad's here, I'm here, Oliver's here, the rest of your friends are here, your music studio is here and most importantly, Nick's here." she said.

"That's the whole point, Em. I need something fresh. Something new. I need to move on." I said, sighing as I turned of my laptop, not really wanting to work.

"Oh so you're saying we're not 'fresh'? Miley, we're going to be by your side if you need something and we can't do that if you're in New York and we're here." she scoffed.

"I'm not saying that, Em. All I mean is that maybe something new will do me good. To help me forget all the bad memories here." I said.

"You're forgetting about _Nick _not your friends and family nor your life. You're going to leave everything behind just because one guy broke your heart? Don't you think that's a little too over, Mi?" she rolled her eyes.

"Nick _is _my life! He's just not a guy. He's the guy I _loved _ever since I met him. Try placing yourself in my shoes, Em. It's not as easy as you think." I spat at her, shaking my head. Everything was going out of control nowadays.

"Fine Miley if that's what you want. You act like some kind of a bitch ever since you came here. You're not even the Miley we used to know and love that was always smiling and happy to see everyone and everything no matter how screwed up your life is. Who are you and what have you done with our _real _Miley?" Emily snapped.

"She's gone like everything else." I said directly. "She's gone a long time ago. I've gone numb, Em. Life fucked me up too much that I can't feel anymore."

"You know what, instead of trying to make things better, you sit here and complain." she rolled her eyes.

"I've done everything I can Emily and you know that." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Please don't go against me right now. This is the time I need you the most."

"Well you have a weird way of showing it. You keep pushing us away, Miles. And it hurts because we love you and can't stay away from you." Emily said.

"I'm sorry, Em." I sighed as I stood up and walked outside, needing to breathe. Tension was too much in that room. Stress and tension was never gone in my life. Now I was sure. I'm going to New York and no one can stop me. Not even Nick... if he tried.

xxx

I was outside dad's house. He went home earlier and I was sitting on a bench in the front porch, getting some air. I sighed as I looked around, going to miss the environment. I was going to leave everything behind. Emily's words kept circulating in my mind over and over again. She was right. But I was going tired already and I don't need any more drama.

The beautiful sun was already setting – the best part of living in California. Everything around you was just amazing and breath taking. I looked around and it was getting kind of dark. Dad was inside cooking dinner even though I know he can't. I stood up, about to go inside to help him when I saw someone walking by. He seemed familiar. I stared at him, annalizing his look. I knew him. I absolutely knew him.

"Liam? Liam." I smiled as he looked back and smiled back at me, his hands shoved inside his pockets. I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

**A/N: dun, dun, dun! Liam's back, baby! You guys missed him? LOL. :D sorry for the late update and again, this is suckish. I should improve more. Urgh. Reviews make me happy! Story's about to end. :( I wanna reach 300 when the story ends. help? :)**


	15. You're Not The One I Knew

**AGAIN, my goodness. I am so sorry for the late update. D: everything's going cuh-razy. I am a lil bit disappointed. I need more reviews, guys. Making this is hard work too and it's not too much work to leave a review, right? 14-18 reviews for the next one, guys. :)**

_You're not the one I knew ; Chapter Fifteen_

**M I L E Y : **"Liam! Oh my gosh, Liam!" I said, smiling widely as i ran towards him. His hands were shoved in his pocket and his hoodie was over his head. He had a smile on his face – the happy smile he always wore when we were together. I threw my hands around him, engulfing him in a tight embrace. He hugged back, as he rubbed my back, comfortingly. Where has he been all along? I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth transfer to my shivering body. He smelled like bvlgari and soap.

"Where have you been?" I asked, more of a whisper as I felt my hair get carried along with the wind. He shoved his hands back into his pockets and looked down. "You didn't bother calling. I thought – I thought..."

"I was dead?" Liam sighed. "I thought I could just give you space after that incident. That one small kiss changed everything and I wish I really didn't do it. It's just, you're so beautiful, Mi. in face right now, you look even more beautiful – if that's even possible."

I smiled, flattered at his compliments. He hasn't changed a bit. At least I think so. "Look, I kept on calling you. Everybody was looking for you. Can you tell me where have you been all this time?"

"I was in my apartment. The _whole _time." he answered. "I didn't go out to get some sun, food and pay the bills. I was stuck in there."

"Oh my gosh. I did that to you?" I said, feeling guilty about what I just did to Liam. I turned him into someone he was not. "I'm sorry, Liam. I didn't mean to. I -"

"I know, Miley. I know you wouldn't do that. You're to nice." Liam chuckled at me making me blush a little. We walked towards my dad's front porch as we sat down the bench. "So it's been about a month. What's up lately?"

"Oh, um. Nick's getting married. In 2 weeks. And I'm leaving. In 2 weeks." I announced, looking down and fiddling with my fingers. Liam didn't say a word. He was probably shocked about me going back to New York. I decided to explain it all. "I'm getting tired of this place. Everything's drama, you know. I should escape. I really want to... disappear."

"That's all? W-what about Nick, what about Lilly? You're music store?... what about _me?_" he said, whispering the last word. He looked devastated. Here we go again.

"Liam." I sighed. "Not this again. I thought I told you that we're never going to be more than we are now. I don't like saying this to you but you brought it up. I'm sorry, Liam. I thought this is all over now."

"You never said that, Mi." Liam debated. "you never said that. All you said was we can't do this _now. _You never said _never._"

"But Li –"

"I remember, Mi. I'm not losing hope for you. One day. You will realize and I'm willing to wait." he said. I wanted to argue and tell him he was stupid and he shouldn't wait. But it was going to start another fight and he'd hide again. I realized he was kind of immature.

"Can we just drop this?" I said, standing up. "I told you I'm so tired of drama. This is the reason I wanna leave, do you understand that?! I am so sick of all of this. Give it a break. I don't really need anybody's shit right now and that includes yours." I spat at him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was just telling you. Didn't mean for you to freak out like that." he said. I sat back down, sighing as I crossed my arms across my chest firmly. "Come on, Mi."

"I know, I know. I'm just so stressed out. And I thought when I see you, I'd finally escape. I guess I was wrong." I said. Liam immediately shut up. We sat there in silence as I gazed out the empty street, the giant trees blocking out the sun that was almost gone. He wanted to break the silence but he can't say anything. I decided to start. "What made you come out?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know. What made you come out of hiding from your apartment. It came to your senses that what you were doing was freaking immature and way to baby-ish?" I said, rolling my eyes at him.

"No. I missed you. That's why." he said. I tried to hold back a scoff. "I forgot that you even lived here. So it made me inspired to finally go out. You know what I mean." Liam explained. Sure, of course. It was always me.

"Of course." I said, half-sarcastic. "Look, do you want anything else? I really need to go. I'm tired and I really want to go to sleep now, so..."

"Oh, um. Nothing else, really. I'm sorry if I sorta affected your happy mood. Didn't mean to." he apologized. So now I'm the bad one. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. G'night, Miles." he said, standing up and walking away. I felt terrible, though. He was basically just wondering what I was up to but it was getting freaky.

I walked inside, giving a loud sigh as I entered. My dad looked up from the bowl he was mixing inside the kitchen. "What's wrong, bud?" he asked as I walked towards the counter, as he made room for me to help me. I grabbed a knife and starting chopping garlic.

"Nothing, daddy." I said, groaning as I chopped the garlic. "Dad, did you buy the ticket already? I really wanna go as soon as possible. I already said goodbye to everyone so I guess they think I'm leaving soon. It's in two weeks for god's sake. It's too far away."

"Darling, why are you so eager to leave? Didn't you miss this place? This is where you grew up, found your first love and met your bestest friends. Why are you avoiding this? It's your whole life. New York's only a _quarter _of it. Maybe even smaller." dad said as he placed my chopped garlic into the frying pan. I listened to it hissed and sizzle in the pan before I answered.

"Because so much happened here already. Mom died here, Nick and I broke up here, I met Liam here and it made things a lot worse, Nick and Rachel are getting married here and the worst part is, he broke my heart again _here._" I said, dropping the knife on the counter.

"I knew it, bud. This is all about Nick and Rachel getting married. How do you really feel, darling?" he asked as he placed the spatula down next to the bowl, ready to listen to me and give me the ebst advice he could come up with. I took a deep breath before answering.

"I feel broken. I feel dead. I feel lifeless. I feel bad. I feel depressed. I feel devastated. I feel heartbroken. Dad, it's everything bad." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I feel crushed. I feel like I was drowned by big waves but I can't tell him that, dad. It would break his heart and who was I to interfere? Would saying 'I love you' to him change anything? No dad. It's going to happen." I sobbed as I felt dad's arm wrap around me.

"Darling, did you even try?"

"Yes, dad. Of course I did." I said, burying my face into his chest. "I want to jump into his arms and tell him that over and over but I can't. Because Rachel's doing that to him. Not me. That's what hurts the most."

"You keep crying, Mi. There wasn't a day when you didn't cry. I hate seeing you like this." dad said, rubbing my back and turning the stove off when the fish was ready.

"I'm only starting to move on, dad. Just thinking about it, I can't do it." I said, sobbing. "I just can't do it when I see Nick's face. When I see him, I fall in love all over again."

"I'm sorry, darlin." was the only thing dad said...

**N I C K : **"Babe!" Rachel yelled, running towards me as she threw her arms around me. "Our baby's kicking." she smiled at me. "Wanna feel it? He gets really excited when he sees you." Rachel giggled. A smile appeared on my face as I placed my hands on her stomach, the baby kicking hard. Wow. That was my baby.

"Wait a minute, 'he'?" I chuckled at her as I kissed her stomach.

"It's a boy I guess because he kicks very hard. ow." she said, when the baby kicked. It was an amazing feeling to feel your baby kick inside her mother's stomach. "I already named the baby. If it's a girl, her name will be Brooke and it's a boy, his name will be Ben."

"Nice choices." I smiled at her. "I can't wait to see him or her when she or he finally gets out of your stomach." I said, sighing contently as I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Nick." she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"Can we go get cereal?" Rachel asked, walking inside the kitchen, shaking the empty cereal box on the shelf. "I ate it all today. We're almost running out." she said as she returned the box back into the high shelf.

"Cereal in 8 in the evening? That's new." I said with a slight laugh. "Come on, let's go to the grocery store. We'll by a whole cart of Kellogs." I chuckled as I grabbed my jacket and keys. She took her phone and bag with her as we walked out to the driveway, sliding inside the mustang ans we made our way to the nearest grocery store.

**M I L E Y : **I lied down my bed, my tears finally dried. I stared up the window, my first kiss with Nick replaying in my head over and over again. It was one of the best moments of my life. The way we moved together and those sparks I felt when his face inched to mine, was undescribable in a good way. Everything was great. I smiled to myself as I rolled down on my belly, grabbing a pillow.

I grabbed the remote from the nightstand and opened the TV. Nothing good was on so I kept scanning until I landed on HBO when 'Mamma Mia' was showing. I didn't actually have anything better to do so I decided to watch the whole movie. It wasn't bad. Good actually.

In the middle of the movie, I glanced at the window when I saw a figure at our backyard staring at me. I froze, scared of who that was. I kept my attention back on the television but I kept glancing. He wasn't doing anything. He was just staring and standing. I thought he would go away but he wasn't. It might be just a prank but it was something else. Something was wrong and I felt that.

I finally stood up and opened the window. "Who's out there?!" I called out. The figure retreated and ran out of our backyard, jumping off the fences. I was frozen. It might be a murderer, waiting for the right time to kill me or something. The door busted open making me jump and shriek.

"Darling! It's me!" my dad called out making me sigh in relief as I placed my hand on top of my chest. "What's wrong, bud. I heard you call out the window when I was in the kitchen."

"D-Dad, there was someone in our backyard and he was staring at me for like 20 minutes and he was so steady. When I called out who was there, he ran away. It scared the crap outta me. Who could that be?" I explained.

"Some hobos I think. Make sure you keep your curtains closed when it's nighttime. Hobos are everywhere nowadays." my dad said, as he approached the window, closing the curtains. "You okay, bud?"

"Yeah. Um, dad?"

"Yes, bud?" he inquired as he approached me.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight? Um, it's kind of freaky here. It's your house." I giggled as I walked out of the room, turning off the lights.

"Sure. I miss sleeping next to my baby girl." he chuckled as he lead me into his room. There was a large bed in the middle of the room. It was only for dad but you can fit four people there. "Be comfy."

"Oh I will, dad." I giggled as I watched my dad walk out of the room. I snuggled into the bed, throwing the covers over me. Ever since I woke up, I was sleepy. My sleepiness didn't go away the whole day. The moment I closed my eyes, I was already asleep, cozy in my dad's bed.

**N I C K : **Rachel and I were finally done buying all those cereals. She was in the bathroom inside the store and I was in the car, packing all of the grocery inside the car's trunk. I heard someone yelling and whispering into the phone behind the wall in front of me. I was curious about who it was because maybe someone was already getting killed there. I sneaked in the wall, a guy with a jacket had his back on me as I listened to his phone call.

"You almost got busted?! What the hell, man! I'm paying you hard cash on this and you screw it up! Do it one more time or the deal's off." he shouted on the phone.

My eyes widened when I realized the voice. It was Liam. His deep voice was recognizable and I would know that from the 2 years I spent with him. Who was he talking to? After a month, where the hell has he been and what has he been doing? He paused for a while when the man he was talking to was speaking.

"Just do your fucking job well, man. It's simple. Just keep an eye on her and report whatever she's doing. Don't ever let Miley out of your sight. When it's time, go get her." he instructed. My eyes widened when he mentioned her name.

Miley. What the hell is he going to do?!

"I'll talk to you soon. Make sure you do it good this time you shit." he said as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, rolling his eyes. I hid, leaning against the wall as he walked out. I grabbed his arm, pulling the collar of his shirt towards me, glaring at his eyes.

"What the fuck, Liam." I whispered at him.

**a/n: sorry for the short chapter! I really need to fast things up in this story. So, need more reviews. 14-17 reviews, please? Thank yee! :DD**


	16. Secrets

**Enjoy and reviews please. :)**

_Secrets ; Chapter Sixteen_

**N I C K : **Here he was, standing before me. My best friend. He never looked so wasted in his life. I wanted to kill him at this moment. I wanted to know what he planned to do with Miley. He was going to hurt her. I can feel that. I won't let that happen – not now, not ever. Liam glared back at me as I pulled his shirt. He pushed off my hand and brushed off his shirt, trying to staighten it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nick?" he glared at me. I knew Rachel was going to be back and I wanted to make this quick.

"No, Liam. The question is, what the hell are you planning to do with Miley?! Are you insane! What are you some crazy stalker?! You met her just a few months back. She's never down anything bad to you." I spat at him.

"I don't have to tell anything to you. Why won't you back off so I won't have to hurt your pretty little boy-band face." he rolled his eyes, putting his hood back into the back of his head.

"What if I don't?" I whispered at him. He clenched his jaw, his teeth gritting. His hands balled up into fists, his gaze down.

"You don't want to know." he answered, pushing me. I almost lost balanced as he slowly opened his mouth. "Let me tell you something. Say nothing to Miley. I know where and when your wedding is and I can crash your perfect little beach wedding. I would know if you told her, Nick. You wouldn't want that, right?" he smirked.

"That won't work." I scoffed. "What are you some kind of spy? I _will _tell Miley even though you crash the fucking wedding. I don't really give a shit. But don't hurt Miley or you'll suffer two times worse than you're going to make her."

"You're not the best friend I knew anymore." he glared. "But think about it," Liam laughed lightly, circling around me. "I'm not just going to _crash _the wedding. There's a catch. Not only will I crash it but I can also harm your soon to be wife. Think twice, Grey."

"Don't lay a hand on Rachel–"

"Oh, okay." he smirked. "Then make the right decision."

**R A C H E L : **I walked out of the washroom after doing what I have to do and fixing my appearance. I was confused when I saw Nick talking to someone. Squinting my eyes, they adjusted at the dark and I immediately recognized who it was – Liam. I froze. After all this time where did he go? Where was he? Does he even remember that night? Does he know he's the father of our baby? I walked back, slowly. I closed my eyes, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Then make the right decision." I heard Liam say then he walked away leaving Nick frozen in his place. We were kind of in the same situation right now. Once Liam walked by, I quickly grabbed him, dragging him into the dark space in the washroom.

"Liam." I whispered, making him confused. "It's me Rachel."

"Rachel?" he reassured. "Oh. What do you want?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" I whispered, half-shouting. "What are you guys talking about? What decision?"

"Chill, Rachel." he rolled his eyes. "I was in my apartment the whole time," he didn't wait for an answer. "That was nothing okay. It was guy talk."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. "What have you been doing in your apartment?"

"Just hanged until I felt better. Like you really give a shit, right?" he arched his eyebrow obnoxiously as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"You're right. I don't." I sighed. "I was just... asking. Okay?"

"Whatever." he said. "So you guys have any babies yet? I mean Nick's a virgin so he shouldn't be right now 'cause you guys are living together."

"Shut up, Liam."

"Okay. So why the hell did you drag me here? I know this isn't the conversation you want us to be having. Spill it." he said. It took me a while to answer. I wanted to work out how I will say this and I wanted it to be perfect. Liam stared at me, wanting for me to continue. I was taking so much time to say this. "Come on, Rach. I have to be somewhere."

"There's something I have to tell you, that's why." I took in a deep breath. "This baby. This baby's not Nick's... it's yours." I said, closing my eyes, scared of his reaction. I slowly opened my eyes, his face was straight and his eyes were cold.

"Don't play a fucking joke on me, Rachel." he said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to ask you. Tell me it's not my baby. Is that mine?" he asked, glaring at me. I didn't answer, he grabbed my wrist forcefully making me wince. I was scared at him. "Tell me. Now." he demanded, still glaring.

"I-I can't." I whispered, tears strolling down my cheeks. "Because it is yours..."

He glared at me for a minute then punched the washroom wall with his fist as he breathed heavily. I jumped, getting more scared than I was earlier. "How the hell did that happen?" he whispered, trying to keep calm.

"You were drunk. I tried to stop you. You offered me a drink. We were both drunk. Then we started doing it." I said through tears. "I didn't want to but I didn't know what I was doing."

"Why didn't you stop?!" he finally yelled making more tears roll down my cheeks.

"I told you I didn't know what I was doing." I sobbed. "I didn't want this to happen but you're still the father..."

"Oh no." he shook his head violently. "Fuck no. Forget about it. I'm out of here." he said, walking away from the washroom making me slide down the wall, sobbing. My heart was pounding like it never pounded before. I sobbed there in the dark and I realized Nick was waiting for me and he's going to probably look for me.

**N I C K : **We drove home silently, the both of us not saying a word. Rachel was awfully quiet and it looked like she just cried but explained that there was just something in her eyes and she scratched it. We reached the house and Rachel went straight to bed without saying a word to me. I placed all the cereal boxes in the shelf where it usually was. After staring into space and arranging all the boxes, I went up to Rachel.

She was sleeping. I lied down next to her, listening to her breathing. How could Liam expect me to choose between Miley and Rachel. I love them both. And I won't risk one's life for the other one. If I don't tell Miley, she will be in trouble and if I do tell her, Rachel will get harmed. It was all too much.

I needed to stop everything. Make them freeze.

I kept wondering what would happen the next day and the day before that. I kept wondering what would happen to Miley and I after the wedding – what would happen to Rachel and I also. I kept wondering if I could still hold Miley and whisper to her sweet nothings. But no. I know that day would never come ever again.

Rachel turned toward me, she was awake. She rested her head on my chest and I stroke her hair softly. "What's wrong? I thought you were sleeping." I whispered at her.

"I wasn't. It looks like you're thinking hard. Can you share it with me?" Rachel asked, drawing invisible circles at my shirt.

"I was just thinking about everything."

"Everything?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You know, the wedding, you and me..." I said, smiling sadly.

"Oh." she nodded. "I saw you and Liam talking earlier. What were you talking about? What's he talking about a 'decision'?" she asked. I froze. She could not know about this.

"Um. He just congratulated me for finally being engaged with you and he said I'm glad you made the right decision." I faked a smile. She just nodded, aggreeing and I sighed in relief inwardly. "So, what took you so long in the washroom?"

"Something was in my eyes and it hurt but it got better." she said. I nodded. It was strange when we would usually run out of topics while on the other hand, when me and Miley will never run out of topics. It would keep coming.

"Why won't we get some sleep? It's 2 in the morning." I whispered. She smiled before nodding and closed her eyes. Soon, we were both asleep.

-**-

I woke up the next day and Rachel wasn't next to me anymore. She left a note by the nightstand saying she was out preparing the wedding. She was overly excited. The wedding was in a week. I sat up in the bed, rubbing my head. Miley. She was the first girl to pop in my head. I should really tell her. I sighed, running a hand through my tangled curls. I ran down the kitchen, opening one of the cereals we bought last night.

My phone vibrated and Rachel sent me a text.

_Hey Nicky. (: good morning. I'm out arranging our wedding. It's next week and I'm super excited. See you later. Love you. - Rachel_

I smiled at the message and I sat down, pouring down the cereal into a bowl. My smile instantly faded. Miley remained in my mind, knowing she was in great trouble right now and her safety was in my hands. I love Miley and I'm not there for her all the time to protect her so it was better if I tell her and Rachel is with me all the time and I can keep an eye on her and know if Liam was following.

I stood up, quickly and made my way upstairs to the bathroom, realizing I had an important destination to go to.

**M I L E Y : **Nick and Rachel's wedding was in a week and I wasn't attending. This would be my last week in California and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life in New York. I wanted nothing else than that. I planned on having that happily ever after and meeting the love of my life and having my own family. I know I'm not going to be able to do that here. I needed somewhere fresh. Something new all over again.

I walked along the park, cafes and boutiques, not caring where I already was. I just wanted to take in the beauty of California until I could. I walked along the half-empty beach and highway. Almost everyone was in Starbucks and I didn't bother walking in to get a latte for I was too caught up with the California beauty.

Cars were passing by and I smiled at every neighbor I'd recognize. I passed dozens of houses already and I know a dozen was just a few. I passed by one boutique, a small one and there in the window, a mannequin wearing the most beautiful dress I have ever seen stood. I smiled as I touched the glass.

I would want to wear one of those. I felt a finger poke my sides making me jump and gasp at the same time. I turned around and saw Nick smiling at me making me sigh in relief. "Hey. Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." he chuckled.

"Well you did." I giggled. "How'd you find me?"

"I was driving around and I saw a brunette staring at a gown and I instantly knew it was you." he chuckled making me smile.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought we could talk before you leave." he said as we both walked towards a nearby bench and we sat down.

"Talk about what?"

"Talk about everything." he smiled making me laugh lightly.

"Okay? How do we start we everything?"

"First, I want to tell you something." I said, taking in a deep breath.

"What is it?"

Holding back my words, I knew this was a bad idea. But I was here and I should tell her. She deserved to know. She really deserved her safety especially that she's going back to New York. I finally spoke. "It's about Liam."

**a/n: I don't really expect a lot of reviews here because IT SUCKED. Haha. Sorry. I really am. The next chapter will be a lot better. Reviews. (:**


	17. Today Was A Fairtytale

**Oh my goodness! Far Away was nominated 10 times this NJK awards! And I am nominated for the best new author! Such a thrill. :DD reviews? :)**

_Today Was A Fairytale ; Chapter Seventeen_

**N I C K : **My heart started thumping. Was I really going to choose Miley over Rachel? No. I was simply going to warn her. To tell her to watch out. Liam wouldn't know anyway. Though there is one thing that scares me, he hired a stalker to watch on Miley – on us. Liam would know in a second. In a matter of a call. Miley waited for me to answer. I wanted to perfected this. I wanted to make the right decision. I sighed.

"What about Liam?" she asked again, her long hair, swaying in the wind. Her blue eyes shimmered with anticipation. She looked wonderful – beautiful, actually. I had to fight the urge to kiss her since her face was close to mine.

I hesitated before finally speaking. "Liam... um. I wanted to tell you that Liam said he missed you so much. He didn't mean to hide for such a long time." my stomach was in a knot. I winced inside, knowing because of me, Miley would be in huge trouble.

"Oh." Miley nodded. "he said it to me when we met just a few days before. I missed him, too. I thought he flew to another country already or something." she giggled. "You came all the way here to tell me that?"

I cleared my throat. "No, not entirely." I smiled making her smile back, her pearly whites making her look like an enchantress. "I just wanted to talk to you again. We're not going to do it anymore. You're leaving in a week."

"Nick, you make it sound like I'm dying." she giggled. "Well, I certainly am not dying." Miley smiled as she wrapped her jacket closer to her body, wanting to feel warm since it felt like it was going to rain. "I'm going to miss you." she whispered, her smile getting replaced by a frown and a sigh.

"me too," I closed my eyes and opened them again. Miley involuntarily rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes as she breathed in. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her warmness. "I still don't understand..."

"Understand what?" Miley asked as she looked up at me.

"Why you still have to leave." I whispered making her smile sadly at me. She closed her eyes as I pressed my lips on her head, inhaling the strawberry scent of her hair. I was going to miss her so much that I know it will hurt.

"Nick," she choked a giggle. "I can't stay here, remember?" Miley whispered, opening her eyes again, meeting mine. "It will hurt too much. I need a fresh start. Besides, I miss my New York also." I just nodded in response. She changed the topic. "You and Rachel... are going to be such a lovely couple."

With that sentence, my heart broke. It bled. I know she did not mean it – I know she was forcing herself to believe it so she could finally move on. A tear slid down my face and I wiped it away before she could see it. "T-Thank you."

She sat up, giving me a half-smile, a brokenhearted smile. She was hurting. "You know what, why won't we make this last week memorable?" Miley suggested, standing up as she brushed the dirt off her pants.

"How?" I chuckled. I stood up next to her, stuffing my hands into my pocket. She shrugged as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "How about we go watch a football game later in our old high school then we can go camp out in the woods or something." I suggested.

A huge smile played on Miley's lips. Something told me she loved the idea. "That's great. Just be sure you tell Rachel. I don't want to get in some drama." she shrugged making me nod in agreement. "This is going to be so much fun."

"You prepare our food and I will take care of the rest like the tent, the football tickets and the pillows and blankets. Okay?" I asked making her nod at every word I was saying. "Make sure you bring marshmallows." I chuckled.

"What would a camp out be without mallows?" Miley giggled. "What time is the game? I have never been in a game in years. I'm gonna need the adrenaline rush."

"Around seven. I'll pick you up around 6:30." I said, smiling. "Why won't we go buy the tickets now?" I asked making Miley smile.

xxx

I walked out into the school parking lot with Miley as I handed her her ticket to the game. She stared at it for a long time before smiling. "What?" I chuckled at her as she stuffed it in her bag. "you're excited, huh?" I asked, nudging her.

"Very much." she giggled. "You go to your place and I'll go to mine. It's already 5 and I gotta start cooking." Miley said as we slid in the car. I started the engine and we drove to her apartment. Emily was in the parking lot, standing beside her car as she pressed her phone on her ear. "Hey, it's Em."

"I guess she's going somewhere." I said. I parked the car beside Emily's and she glanced at us, waving a small wave and a smile. We waved back and Miley turned to me. "I'll pick you up at 6:30 okay?" I smiled at her.

"okay." she nodded, smiling. She got off the car, waving at me before turning to Emily who hung up the phone already. I backed out of the parking lot and made my way to our house. I parked the car in the driveway and made my way inside. Rachel was sleeping on the couch, back from her trip to the wedding planners.

"Hey, Rach." I whispered at her, kissing her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, smiling at me. "Had a nice nap?"

"Yeah." she giggled. "Where have you been?" Rachel asked, sitting up. I made my way to the kitchen, getting myself a glass of water. So how was I going to ask permission for this? 'hey rachel, can I camp out with Miley?' or 'oh hey, I'm just gonna be in the woods with Miley. Bye.' no, that wouldn't be it.

"I was just with my friend." I said, gulping the water. "Hey um, Rachel where did you put the tent we used last summer for the party?" I asked, wanting to ask permission after she pointed to me where the tent was.

"It's in the attic. Why?" she answered, running a hand through my hair.

"I'm just gonna camp out with a couple of friends that's all. Will that be okay? It's just one night." I said, using my please-let-me voice. She thought for a while, then finally sighed and nodded at the same time making me grin.

"All right. Just make sure you go home early tomorrow, okay?" she said. "You guys enjoy." Rachel smiled. That was what I loved about her – she never invades too much and she never reacts violently. She was the quiet type that you would love.

"Thanks, Rach." I said, kissing her forehead again then running up the attic. I opened the door and the lights, trying to find the year old tent. It was inside a box and it was in the corner of the room. I smiled as I grabbed it, checking if it was still in good shape. It was. I went in the guest room, getting two blankets and a couple of small pillows. I carried them all outside and placed them in the back of my mustang.

"Nicky." Rachel called out making me walk back inside.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Come back home early, okay?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around me as she placed a small kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her. "I can't wait till we get married. We'll live happily ever after." she smiled. My smile faded though she didn't notice.

**M I L E Y : **I walked inside my apartment, Emily trailing behind me. I talked to her about the plan we were having today and she squealed in delight. I giggled as we thought about what to cook for later. Emily suggested to cook Orange Chicken but it would take too long. I thought harder. What does Nick love? I smiled as I asked Emily to get every utensil and ingredients it takes to make a spaghetti and homemade french fries.

"So, Nick wants this last week to be the most special one in his life?" Emily asked as she sliced the potato in to strips to make it fries. I nodded and she smiled widely. "Wow, Mi. I never thought you'd watch another high school football game again." she giggled.

"That's what I'm excited about." I admitted, smiling like an idiot as I boiled the pasta. The aroma of the sauce filled the whole kitchen as it cooked inside the sauce pan. "And I'm going to my first camping as an adult with Nick."

"Just make sure nothing bad happens like..." she trailed off making me raise an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, sorry." she giggled. "I'm just warning you guys."

"mm-hm." I giggled. "Don't worry. We're not even going to get close to holding hands. It's just like a friend kind of hang out. I won't even _think _of kissing him." I said making Emily laugh as she placed all the sliced potatos on a bowl.

"Well yeah, you won't even think about it but once you're there, who knows what would happen? The magic of love, sistah." she giggled causing me to make a face at her.

"I'm sure that 'magic' won't be there anymore." I rolled my eyes at her playfully.

"Swallow your words, girl. Trust me. I know it when I see it. That 'magic' between the two of you, is still there. In fact, it's more than magic. It's like a firework. It keeps on exploding." Emily smiled, opening her hands imitating a firework explosion.

"I will not swallow my words. It's true." I said, waiting for the pasta to finally cook. Emily started cooking the sliced potatoes, turning them into french fries.

"So, does Rachel know Nick's going to be with you?" she asked, wiping her hands on a hand towel.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess he's not going to tell her."

"Why not?" she asked, narrowing her eyes on me making me giggle. "You don't want her to know because you guys are going to do something..."

"What?!" I objected, laughing. "Come on, Em. We don't want her to know because we don't need anymore drama. Why don't you trust me? I'm Miley remember?"

"Yes, I remember." she giggled.

xxx

The food was all set and I made mango shakes, placing them inside a small cooler along with a salad. Emily left to go to the beach to catch up on her tanning and I was left in the living room watching TV as I tugged on my blue sweater. I was wearing a white cotton shirt underneath and dark washed jeans. I flipped on every channel, getting even more bored as the channels pass. I was more than excited.

Nick's car finally beeped making me grin widely. The doorbell rang and I opened the door, letting Nick in. He was wearing a gray jacket and a graphic printed shirt inside with jeans. He smiled as he helped me get the food inside the mustang. Minutes later, we were on our way to our old high school where we met.

"So what did you cook?" Nick ask making me smile.

"You'll see." I giggled. "I think I prepared too much food. It's kind of enough for four persons already."

"It's better than having less." he chuckled. "I can't believe we're going back to our old school. Where we met. Where we fell in-love."

I smiled a sad smile and so did he as we both reminisced on the past. "I-I miss those times. When we were in high school." I sighed.

"That's why we're going back." he smiled. "It will bring back so many memories."

"It will." I giggled. "The garden, the locker, the armchair and the whiteboard. Remember all of those?" I asked, smiling.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," Nick said. "The garden – our first kiss. The locker – where I gave you a necklace and the whiteboard – I wrote 'I love Miley' on it." he chuckled making me laugh.

"Everyone started 'aww'-ing." I giggled. "Don't you mean the dog tag? You know, it's still with me." I said.

"It is?" he said in amazement.

"Yes, actually I keep it with me always. It's kinda like my lucky charm you know. It's in my wallet." I said, smiling.

"That's amazing, Mi." Nick said, smiling.

We arrived. We were in the old high school. It was crowded and the football game was already starting as the crowd whooped and hurrayed. Nick parked the mustang on one of the empty spaces and we got off. Teens younger than us were there and we made through the people in the bleachers. Nick found an empty seat in the middle of the bleachers and we sat there, trying to see what's happening already.

"So, what's our team called again?" I asked loudly so Nick could hear it. He looked around, trying to find the name of the team on banners.

"Lions." he answered loudly. "Go Lions!" Nick cheered, laughing.

"Go Lions! Whoop some asses!" I cheered earning glances from a few people beside us making us burst in laughter.

"Whoop some asses?" he repeated, chuckling.

"That's how we talked, remember?" I said, laughing. "Go Lions!"

The two teams started tackling each other, trying to grab the football. Lion number 55 threw the ball long, number 64 catching it. The movement was fast and we got to keep an eye on the ball. The crowd would cheer every now and then and horns would be honked. The score of the Lions was 20 and the Sharks 22. The game went on and students were cheering as loudly as they could along with us – the former students.

"Oh my god! We're actually going to win!" I exclaimed, pulling and pushing Nick as he chuckled. "Our school's going to win!"

"I know, Miles." he laughed. "Why are you saying that like it's the first time it's going to happen? We won while we were in high school, remember?"

"I know but _you _made it possible. Now they're gonna make it possible!" I laughed, jumping up and down. "Go Lions!"

It was a point to go and everything moved fast. The ball was flying up in the air and a second later, it was in someone's hands and before you know it, touchdown. The Lions won and the crowd went wild.

"We won! We won!" I exclaimed, smiling. The football teams were hugging and high-fiving each other. Soon, the crowd was crowding into the field leaving a few people on the bleachers. "that was awesome." I giggled.

"Come on, let's go before they start some riot." he chuckled, intertwining his hands with mine so I won't get pushed and pulled by the crowd.

"But they're having a victory party. Let's stay for a while." I whined like a little girl. They were cheering over and over again chanting "Lions! Lions!" as they jumped up and down.

"We're having our own party, remember?" Nick reminded, smiling. I sighed and finally nodded. I missed the adrenaline rush that was why I wanted to stay so bad but being alone with Nick in the woods would be the only exception.

"Fine." I said as we went to the parking lot, sliding in the mustang. The food was getting cold so we hurried our way to the outskirts of California. The woods was a little far away but we didn't mind. The distance made it a lot more fun knowing it would take us a while to get there. "The food must be getting cold."

"It's okay. We can heat it." Nick said, his eyes concentrated on the dark road, making sure to drive as carefully as possible.

"Don't tell me you brought a microwave along with you." I giggled.

"No, I didn't." he chuckled. "But I did bring some wood and lighter. We can make a camp fire. Like the one in Spongebob. We can even sing the campfire song if you want."

"Mm. I'll pass." I giggled.

Soon enough, we were in the woods. We found a perfect spot and the mustang was parked right behind the tent Nick and I just set up. We were in the middle of the woods and it was possible to get lost just by walking around. Nick and I were sitting on logs, facing the campfire, side by side. We were roasting marshmallows on twigs as we laughed and talked about the things we never got to tell each other.

"I remember the last time I ate smores. It was when me and my dad were camping at the back of the farm. I still remember the yummy, chewy goodness." I giggled, taking the mallows off the twig and eating it.

"But this isn't smores. It's just plain... marshmallows." Nick inserted.

"Nicholas, I'm sharing something here. Be polite and do not interrupt. Get it young man?" I said, arching my eyebrows at him, smirking. Nick chuckled, putting his hands up in the air like in a surrender form.

"Sheesh. I'm also just sharing." he chuckled. I loved the way I felt light whenever I was with Nick. It was like I was one of the lost boys and he was like Tinkerbell. He had a way of throwing fairy dust at me and make me float. "Miles?"

"hmm?" I said as I swallowed a big marshmallow.

"Will we ever do this again?" he asked making my eyes dart down the soil. "Because if we won't, you can tell me. So I won't get too depressed if we didn't."

"I'm not sure, Nick." I sighed. "But I want to. I want to so bad."

"Then don't leave." he said making me smile a sad smile.

"Do we really have to go through this again?" I sighed.

"But hey, we're here now." Nick said making me smile. "I'm getting married next week. And I'm not sure if I can."

"Nick. How could you say that? _You _proposed. Don't break Rachel's heart. Not now. Not ever." I said, shaking my head at him.

"Mi... I'm just saying that I'm not ready. I'm not saying that I will back out of the wedding. I made the decision. And I will stand up for it." he said. My heart broke. I wanted to cry. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to leave. But I can't and I won't.

"Good. 'Cause I hate drama and I don't want you to get involved in some too." I tried to say, casually. "You'll get used to being a husband, Nick." I smiled, dying inside. I loved Nick like I never loved anyone and I still do. My heart started dying and I wondered, why was I still alive.

**N I C K : **Being alone with Miley was possibly the best thing that happened this month. I smiled as I stared into Miley's beautiful blue eyes. I could see pain and sorrow in her eyes – the exact same thing I was feeling right now. The feeling of emptiness. I decided to change the topic to avoid the awkward silence. "So, what will you do at New York once you get there?" I asked, biting my warm marshmallow.

"I don't know. Eat more marshmallows?" she giggled, her smile making everything light up once again. She was so natural. "Because I will surely miss this when I get there."

"Then roast some mallows on the stove and eat it." I chuckled, swallowing the gooey, chewy and delicious at the same time marshmallow.

"It wouldn't be the same." Miley giggled. "The only thing I'll love while eating marshmallows when I get to New York is that once I eat it, I'll remember this night. The full moon, the campfire, the tent. Everything." she smiled.

"I will, too." I said. "Maybe I'll do this with Rachel and our baby." Miley's smile faded instantly and I could sense that shw was slightly disappointed. "But it wouldn't be the same." I added. Miley was still quiet, the look still not leaving her face. Dang, why did I have to say that?

"Miley?" I asked. She looked at me sadly. I grabbed a marshmallow and smashed it onto her nose, chuckling. "Why don't you cheer up? It's our last night remember?"

"Nick!" Miley exclaimed, removing the marshmallow. "Gosh, why can't you be serious for one time?" she mumbled making me back off.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I looked down and the next thing I knew, a marshmallow smashed into my nose and Miley was giggling like crazy. "Miles! What'd you do that for?!"

"I'm messing with you." she smirked in the most adorable way. I smashed the marshmallow back onto her nose, laughing. "Oh my god! You're still going to eat that." she laughed.

"Fine, you want me to?" I challenged. I ate the marshmallow earning a laugh from Miley. "That's how I roll."

"Ew, Nick! That like ended up on my nose." Miley laughed. Then, suddenly. We turned quiet. Miley held her sweater closer to herself as she tried her best not to shiver. "Wow. It's cold." she mumbled.

"Oh, here." I said, standing up and walking to the tent, grabbing the blanket. I laid it on our backs so we were sharing the same blanket. "Warm enough?"

"It's perfect." she smiled. I smiled back as I slipped an arm around her waist, resting her head on my shoulder. "Nick?"

"Yes, Mi?"

"I won't forget this night." Miley said, staring into my eyes. I closed mine and so did she. Soon, our faces were inches apart and I closed the gap between them. I pressed my lips against hers, kissing her in the most passionate way. It was filled with want. I pulled her closer as she kissed back. I smiled against her lips and so did she. I loved her. I still do and I was crazy for her. So crazy.

I pulled away, smiles plastered on our faces. Seconds later, our lips crashed again and we kissed under the full moon, in the middle of the woods and under a comfy blanket near the camp fire. I loved her. I still did.

**R A C H E L : **I sighed as I walked around the house, feeling the need of Nick beside me. I was in the bedroom and watching TV when I felt the urge to call Nick. I had a feeling he wasn't with just any friends. I had a bad feeling he was with Miley. I sighed as I remembered what Liam said about the baby. I wanted to tell him something. I wanted to defend our child. I stood up, wanting to go over his apartment to give him a piece of my mind.

I was so angry that I didn't realize I missed a step on the stairs making me stumble. I heard myself crash on the bottom of the stairs, my stomach hitting the ground with my head. I shouted in pain as I felt blood rush through my body.

Then everything turned black...

**a/n: guuys! Vote for this story on the NJK awards! It would mean a lot since this story was nominated 9 times. :) vote for me for the best new author also! Thank you guys for making this possible. :DD**


	18. Pressure

**a/n: aaw. Come on guys. Can I have a little more reviews? I mean, I need a little show of appreciation. :) so 14-18 reviews for the next chapter. Don't forget to vote! :DD**

_Pressure ; Chapter Eighteen_

**M I L E Y : **Nick and I lied on the blanket, under the stars and under the beautiful full moon. My head rested on his chest as I felt his arms wrapped around me. I closed my eyes, smiling with contentment. I forgot about everything. I forgot that I was even going to New York to leave all of these behind. I forgot that Nick was getting married in a week. I forgot that they had a baby. I just plainly forgot about it all. All I knew was, Nick was mine. Right here, right now and no one's stopping us just this night. It was a night to treasure.

I listened to his breathing as I stared at the sky glittering with stars. Everything was beautiful. He smiled at me, kissing me on the forehead making my heart melt. "I don't want this to end..." Nick whispered at me.

"Neither do I." I said, sighing. "But somehow, it has to. And it will because, well Nick, you're getting married and you're having a baby..." tears were forming and I tried my best to stop them.

"Miles. Please forget about every single problem right now. Tonight is ours. Tonight, we're inseperable." he said with confidence and somehow, I believed him. I believed that tonight, we can fly and just escape.

"I am forgetting..." I whispered, closing my eyes and inhaling his sweet scent. "I wanna stay. Here with you. Forever like this."

"We both know that's not possible right now." Nick said making my heart break. "I just wish. I just wish that I didn't ask her that sentence yet. I wish I knew you were coming. I wish I could've... stopped myself."

"Then why didn't you wait?" I choked out in a whisper through my tears, sounding so vulnerable and broken and small. He pulled me closer as I buried my face deeper into his chest. I knew that he wasn't going to answer so I didn't expect anything.

"I thought you weren't coming," he whispered. "I prayed every night, Miley, that you would come back here. It was the only thing I could do when I knew you were this close to fulfilling your dreams. I didn't want to be that spoiler. I love you and I wanted the best for you. Me, on the other hand, was so heartbroken but I knew I did the right thing. Just at the moment, I thought I needed someone. And I thought I loved her like I loved you and everything I felt for you was gone. But when I saw you..." he paused. "Everything came back and it proved me wrong that I was over you. It turned out my love for you never left. It was just... hidden."

I stayed quiet, my tears rolling down. I snuggled closer to him, my tears staining his shirt. "Didn't you trust me? I promised you I'd come back r-remember?" I sniffed. "We wouldn't be in this situation right now if you waited."

"I'm so sorry, Mi." he whispered. I didn't say anything in return. I wanted to stay quiet and just be with Nick. A comfortable silence fell between us and I closed my eyes, my tears drying from the constant breeze. Nick pulled the sheets over us and he placed a small kiss on my temples.

"Nick," I whispered, intertwining my hand with his. He stared at me, his brown eyes glimmering with small tears. "Isn't this... cheating on Rachel?"

He sighed, pulling me closer. "No, it's not. It's called spending time with Miley, okay?" he whispered making me close my eyes. "Why won't we get some sleep?" he whispered. I nodded as I exhaled loudly.

"Night, Nick." I whispered. I felt his lips press against my forehead as I felt myself fly off to slumberland with Nick.

xx

The sun shone down on us, making me hard to see as I opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the light and I realized we were still in the woods. Nick was still sleeping, a tired look on his face. I checked the time on my phone and I realized it was eight in the morning. I smiled as I snuggled closer to Nick, making him open his eyes. I giggled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you up." I smiled, pulling the blanket closer to me.

"It's okay." he chuckled, his voice a little hoarse. "Good morning, by the way, Miles." Nick whispered as I intetwined my fingers with his.

"Good morning." I smiled. "I woke up a little early than I wanted to." I groaned, loving the smell of Nick. My heart broke when I realized Rachel woke up to this every morning with Nick. I sighed inwardly as I listened to Nick.

"Oh yeah?" Nick sighed, contently. "I wish I can wake up to this everyday. In the woods, alone. And you in my arms." he said.

"Me too." I agreed, not wanting to get up. "You got any plans for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah. We're going to finalize the wedding. It's next week." he sighed as I nodded. I sat up, pulling Nick's arm with me, trying to make him sit up as well.

"Come on, then. Let's get going. I also have a lot of things to do in the music studio. And I'm gonna start packing and all and I'm going to tell Emily all the things there is to know about running the music studio. It's a pretty busy day today for the both of us so let's get our buns up, mkay?" I said, tugging Nick's arm as he groaned.

"But I don't want to." Nick whined like a five year old, not wanting to drink his medicine. I giggled as I let loose of his arm and walked towards the tent. "Where are you going?"

"You know, we didn't even use the tent. Our efforts were wasted you know." I giggled. "I'm packing our stuff. We're leaving remember?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nick finally got up and walked towards me. "I'll take care of the tent and the cooler." he said as I opened the trunk of the mustang and loaded all the basket and blankets inside it.

"But reassembling the tent is fun. I don't want to sit here and watch you. Remember? I grew up in Tennessee and fixing up a tent is the easiest thing to do there." I said, with confidence, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Hey, you might hurt yourself. I'm just saying 'cause I care for you." Nick smirked as he started taking off the nail stake that held the tent on the ground.

"I'm helping, okay?" I said as I walked over him. We started taking off the tent poles as I pulled them apart. Nick helped unassembling the poles and soon, he was folding the tent and returning it inside the box. "See? You did it quicker thanks to me." I giggled.

"Thank you, Miles." he rolled his playfully, chuckling. "Careful. There are a lot of twigs here. You might trip." Nick reminded as I went over the place our blankets were placed. I folded them and placed it inside the trunk.

"Okay." I called out. I walked around the woods and it looked so beautiful in the morning. I admired the trees and the colorful flowers blossoming on the bushes. I smiled as I ran my hand through one of them. I inhaled the fresh air of the woods and it smelled like wet grass and soil – which is a nice scent. I was so caught up in the beauty that I didn't realize I was standing on a small hill. My foot slipped and I slid down the small hill, screaming. I stopped on the bottom, thankfully. It wasn't really high.

Nick ran towards me, panic visible on his face. "Miley! How did you end up in there?!" he screamed. I laughed as I held my chest, shocked from what just happened. "I told you to be careful." he said, finding a way to get me out.

"Oh my god! That was so scary!" I laughed. Nick pulled me up as he checked my body for any scrapes or wounds.

"Mi, you almost gave me a heart attack." he said making me smile. "Are you okay? Did it hurt?" Nick asked, examining my arm. I dusted the soil off of my pants and top.

"Yeah. Nothing hurts. It was kinda fun." I giggled.

"No. It's fun. What if you accidentally hit your head with a rock or something? Or what if that was a quick sand down there. You would've gotten hurt." Nick shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." I said, smiling. A bolt of pain struck me by my elbow. "Ow!" I said as I looked at my elbow. It was bleeding and I realized I hit my elbow on a sharp twig.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he held my elbow making me wince. "Mi, it's bleeding."

"I know." I said, my laughing getting replaced by panic. "Nick, it hurts." I said as we made our way to his mustang. Nick looked through his glove compartment for Band-Aids. He poured water on it, rinsing the blood away making me flinch. "ow." I said as he finally placed the Band-Aid on it.

"Mi, you should've been more careful." Nick said making me smile. He was going to be such a good father to their baby. I sighed inwardly, knowing it was really over for the both of us.

"I know." I sighed. "It's stings."

"Don't touch it." he said. "We should get going before anything else happens to you." Nick chuckled as he closed the trunk and helped me inside the mustang. Soon, we were driving back to the city, ready to arrange our lives. Nick was getting married and I was leaving. I was really going to miss everything.

Soon, we were on the parking lot of my apartment. I looked at Nick, smiling. "Thank you for last night. I wish we could've done that the whole month." I giggled.

"My pleasure, Mi." he smiled. "I'll see you around. I was thinking before you leave, maybe we could say goodbye?"

"Of course." I nodded. "But it's your wedding day. Maybe the day before that?" I asked as grabbed my things.

"Yeah. That's good." he chuckled. "Bye, Miles."

I leaned over, kissing him softly on the cheek. "Bye, Nick." I smiled before getting out of the mustang. I waved as I watched him drive off. I walked inside my apartment, heading straight to my bedroom, my elbow still hurting. But everything was worth it 'cause I was with Nick.

**N I C K : **I entered the dark house and it was quiet and cold. There was no sign of Rachel. "Rachel? Rachel?" I called out, looking for her. I turned on the lights and I headed to the stairs. My eyes widened when I saw her body laying down the ground, blood rushing through her stomach and a small wound on her forehead. I knelt down the floor, scooping her into my arms, trying to see if she was okay. "Rachel! Rachel! Wake up, Rach! Oh god.." I panicked, not knowing what do when I saw her stomach bleeding.

I carried her to the mustang, jamming the key into the ignition as I tried my best to drive to the nearest hospital with shaky hands and knees. Soon, we got to the emergency room and nurses surrounded me, taking Rachel and placing here into one of those beds.

"Sir, I need to know what happened here." A rushing nurse questioned me as we paced in the hallway, following the other nurses where they'd take Rachel.

"I-I don't know. I was out last night and this morning I came home and I saw her lying on the bottom of the stairs and blood was rushing out of her stomach and head. Sh-She's pregnant. Four months, actually." I said, rushing to follow them.

"Sir, you need to stay here. The doctor will be out with the result soon." with that, the nurse walked away and rushed into the emergency room, leaving me in the empty hallway as I wondered what happened with Rachel.

I sat down the waiting area, my head in my hands as I ran a hand through my hair. I tried my best to hold back my tears, knowing that our baby might be in jeopardy right now. I closed my eyes, finally letting my tears escape. Rachel could die. The baby could die. No, that can't happen... I love them too much to lose them. I flashbacked through the times I was with Rachel. It was okay. I was happy and content. Sure, I didn't love her like I loved Miley but I realized it was enough. I could learn to love her. I wish it didn't end up this way...

xx

I was sitting on the chair, facing Rachel. Her forehead was wounded and she never looked so pale and hurt. I sighed as I held her hand, squeezing it every now and then. I kissed her forehead, wanting to hear her voice so badly. I leaned my forehead against her arm when I heard the doctor enter the room. I stood up, waiting for him to speak.

"Mr. Grey?" he inquired as he glanced at his clipboard. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he waited for me to response. I nodded, wanting him to continue. "Your wife, you said, is pregnant and fell down the stairs?"

"Yes, doc." I said, stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"Well, it appears I have bad news, Mr. Grey." he said. My heart started pumping faster and faster. I wanted to get this all over with. I wanted to know if she was okay or not. "Your wife made it... but the baby didn't. I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. But your wife will wake up tomorrow."

xx

Tears were cascading down my tears as I waited for Miley. She called to check on me and told her the whole story that happened to Rachel. She said she'd be on her way here to give me company. I wanted to smash a wall and break down everything I see. Why did it have to happen to _our _baby? What did the poor innocent child do wrong? He didn't deserve it. He still wasn't born and he was taken away so easily.

I heard footsteps in the hallway, signalling Miley arrived. She sat down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I wiped my eyes, not wanting to look so vulnerable in front of Miley. "The baby's gone..." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Miley whispered, rubbing my back. "You would've been such a good father." she said. I looked down, fiddling with my thumbs. Tears slid down my cheeks, knowing that the baby should've been alive right now. If I didn't go with Miley, this would've never happened.

"This is all my fault..." I mumbled. "If I didn't leave in the first place, Rachel wouldn't fall down. The baby would still be alive right now." I said, my hands clenching into fists. I wanted to punch myself for being so stupid. But, it wasn't entirely my fault either. But if I was at home, I would've saved her.

"Nick, this isn't your fault." Miley said, gently. "This is no one's fault. This is an _accident. _No one wanted this to happen." she whispered. She was right, but still... if I was there. If only I didn't go. If only I could've saved my own baby.

"No, Miley!" I stood up. "If I didn't go with you in the first place, I would have saved Rachel. I would have saved my baby! I was out having fun while my wife and my baby suffered back at home?! I was _unfair_! I wish I didn't go in the first fuckin place!" I yelled, punching the wall. Miley held my arms, trying not to hurt myself.

"Nick! Stop it! You're hurting yourself!" Miley struggled. I jerked her hands away as I took a step backward. "Nick, no one knew that was going to happen! Even I didn't know it! That didn't even slipped my mind! No one is to blame, Nick! Stop it! This isn't right!"

"No! I could've stayed at home! You were leaving anyway. You were leaving and never coming back so what was the point! If spending time with you meant harming my family, I wouldn't do it!" I shouted. Miley froze in place. Pain was visible in her eyes and a tear slid down her cheeks. The moment I realized what I said, I regretted it.

"I'm sorry." Miley said, looking down. "You're right... I am leaving anyway. I _am _never coming back. So what was the point, huh? I'm sorry _I _harmed your fiance. I'm sorry _I _killed your baby and I'm sorry _I _made you go with me. I can't wait to leave, Nick." she said.

"So do I." he answered. I knew, Miley's heart broke. I didn't mean anything I was saying, but I was so mad. I poured it all on Miley and that wasn't right, I know. Miley wiped her tears away and if only I could stop her.

"I'll see you, Nick. I wish you the best in life. I'm sorry for your loss. You could've been an amazing father." she forced a smile. "this time, it's for real. Take care of yourself for me." Miley said, wiping away a tear. "Goodbye, Nick." she said, turning around and disappearing into the hallway.

_This time, it was for real..._

**a/n: ookay! The story's going to end soon. :( so, I'm going to update Can't Have You more often now. :) so how was it? It's _for real. _Haha. Leave reviews! 14-18 reviews for the next one! :DD don't forget to vote for this story also on the NJK awards and me for the best new author! Thank you! :)**


	19. Save Me

**a/n: I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can. :) it's summertime here in the Philippines and I am soo psyched! :D reviews? **

_Chapter Nineteen ; Save Me_

**M I L E Y : **I turned around, not wanting to look back at Nick. Hot tears were cascading down my face. What happened to the night we shared last night? What happened to the kiss? What happened to the love they just shown. Suddenly, it was like it never happened and he doesn't care. Yes, he lost his baby and all, but that isn't an excuse for being such a total jerk when I was there when he needed someone. No one is really to blame and it was hard to convince Nick that. I cared for Rachel, too and I cared for her safety. I wanted to know if she was okay or not. Sure, we weren't friends but somehow, I cared.

I walked to the parking lot, ignoring the stares I was earning. People were walking in and out of the hospital, visiting their loved ones or just getting a check-up. Their faces weren't as happy as mine either. They were so glum. I wiped my face with my hand, serving as a tissue. I finally reached my car and it took me a second to open the door. I got in, the silence of the car, enveloping me. I stared at the direction in front of me and when I couldn't help it anymore, I leaned my head on the steering wheel, letting my tears stream down once more.

I sniffed every now and then. I was praying Nick would stop me and realize what he just said. I know he was just angry that's why I was waiting for him to come out and find me. To stop me. I sobbed, wiping my eyes. Mascara was dripping down my cheeks and my eyeliner was ruined. I didn't wear any make-up besides the two. I sat up, slowly turning my head to the window to check if Nick was coming.

No Nick.

I sighed, taking out a piece of tissue from my bag and wiping my tears. I didn't bother fixing my appearance. I jammed my key into the ignition, stepping on the gas as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove home to my apartment. I parked the car in the lot and stepped out. Emily was stepping out of her apartment when she saw me getting out. She stared at me with wide, confused eyes. "Miley?" Emily called out, jogging towards me,

I stared at her, not knowing what to say. What would Emily think? What would she say? 'Miley, why would you let Nick play with your heart? One second, he's breaking it then the next day, he'd try to fix it then he breaks it all over again. That's bullshit, Mi,' I could already hear her saying. Of course, she was my best friend and wouldn't say anything to hurt me but if she wasn't my best friend, she'd think I was stupid for still holding onto Nick even though I know he was getting married. But she was my best friend. She was Emily.

"Mi, what happened?" she asked, seriously as she got close to me. I just stared again and shrugged slightly. Before I knew it, tears were rolling down my face again. Emily sighed as she pulled me into her arms, hugging me tightly. "Oh, Mi..." she whispered. "I think I already know what's this about."

She led me inside her place as I sat down the couch. She sat beside me, facing me. "Mi, I want you to tell me what happened. What did Nick say? What happened last night? I thought you guys were finally in love? Don't tell me he screwed it up again." Emily said, waiting for my response.

"Actually, h-he did." I said, wiping my tears. "But I feel so bad for him, Em. H-He just lost his baby. Rachel got into an accident while we were camping out and he felt so angry that he should've been there to save Rachel and the baby. He's not superman, Em. Even though if he was there, he couldn't possibly save her. It's like he blamed _me _for everything."

"Miley.." she sighed, hugging me again, "that doesn't mean he really hates you. He was just mad that's all. Give him some time to cool off and he'll apologize. Don't go yet. I never wanted you to leave California for New York. Because you know why? I still have this hope that you and Nick will work out. I feel it, Mi. I feel it whenever you and Nick are together and whenever you guys look at each other. It's the feeling of love."

"Love?" I scoffed, sniffing, "love isn't like that, Em. It's supposed to be heart warming, a beautiful, _wonderful _feeling. It's not supposed to hurt you like I feel right now." I cried, feeling my heart sink after what I just said.

"It is the feeling of love. But unfortunately, love can hurt you and _will _hurt you. It hurts everyone. But that pain only makes us stronger. Look at you. You're stronger now than before. Sure, you get hurt but you weren't that depressed like you were before." she said, rubbing my shoulders. "and that's good to hear."

"Do you think Nick will call? You know, to make up?" I sniffed, wiping my nose with a tissue. Emily shrugged as she handed me a bottle of water, sitting on the coffee table.

"He will once he cools down. I know Nick will regret what just happened earlier." she said, giving me more tissues as she stared at me with a sorry expression. "Are you sure you _really _want to leave?" she sighed, playing with the box of tissue.

"I've never been so sure in my life." I forced out a sad smile. "I wanna get away. Not from you, Em. Not from the city. Just from the memories." I sighed, as I listened to my own breathing when Emily didn't respond.

"J-Just don't forget to call, okay?" she said, wiping a tear that just fell making me giggle, sadly. "What?"

"I'm just... I'm just going to miss you." I smiled, hugging her tightly. "because you've been my best friend ever since we were in diapers." I giggled.

"I know. That's why it kills me that you're moving away." she sighed. "without me, at least."

"Why don't you come? We'll stay there in New York and we'll start fresh. It'll be fun. A new city and a new life. You up for it?" I offered as I watched her think.

"You know what..." Emily smiled. "I am. But what's going to happen to your music studio? Nobody's going to watch it for you." she said.

"I'm just gonna hire someone to watch over my studio and manage it and give me daily reports about the business. It's not really hard." I said. "So, are you willing?"

Emily smiled but then it faded. "I love to, Mi. But as much as I want to, I can't." she sighed, looking down as she played with a tissue. I gave her a confused look as she went on. "It's Oliver. We sort things out and we're now going strong. I just can't leave him like that. I love him, Miles. We even planned to start a family here yet but he still hasn't proposed and all. I know you want me to go and so do I, but I just can't. I'm sorry." she explained.

"It's alright, Em." I smiled at her. "I was just asking. It's good to hear that you guys are starting a family here. Just invite me to the wedding and I'll come in a flash."

"You know I will." she giggled. "Why won't we go out for a while. You know, do some shopping and get some lattes."

"I'm game." I giggled. "Just let me get my face cleaned and retouch my eyeliner."

xxx

**N I C K : **I woke up the next day, my neck throbbing. I was lying down the couch last night when I fell asleep. I looked around the room, expecting Miley to be there because she said she was coming when I called her. I glanced at Rachel, sleeping and the empty room when I realized what happened last night wasn't a dream. It was real. I pushed Miley away again when things just got better the other night. I was an asshole for blaming all of this on her when she was a hundred and ten percent innocent about all of this. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, frustrated about all of this. I wanted all of this to end. And it will all end when Rachel and I get married,

I walked over her, kissing her forehead. She still wasn't awake but the doctor said she will be up any time in the afternoon. My phone vibrated in my pocket making me pull it out. Kevin was calling and I answered it, leaving the room and into the empty hallway. "Hey, Nick. It's Kev. How's everything going?" he inquired.

"Not so well." I sighed. "Rachel's still not awake and last night... last night I got into an argument with Miley. I poured all my frustrations on her and blamed her for everything. It just wasn't fair for her. We worked it out the other night. We even kissed and I just screwed it all up for one thing I did. Now she's gone. Forever."

"Nick, what the heck were you thinking last night?! Of course, you're going to pour all your frustrations on her because you were mad. At times like these, you're supposed to be saying I need some time alone because this is what happens when you talk to somebody when you're mad." Kevin half-shouted.

"I don't know, Kevin! At that time, I just needed her with me but it turned out to be some conversation. God, I don't even know what I should do right now." I admitted, running a hand through my tangled curls.

"Do the right thing. Let her go. Whenever she's with you or sees you, I know her hopes get high that you two will get back together again even though she knows it's impossible at the moment. When she's with you, she ends up getting hurt or getting her heart broken. Whenever she's with you, she keeps hoping that you are marrying _her _not Rachel. Nick, she's in love and at the same time suffering whenever she's with you. I know that because I went through this."

"I'm not letting her go, Kev. It will hurt too much when I know she's not in my life anymore. Right now, things are getting blurry. For example, why did I even let her go in the first place and why did I rush into things like marrying Rachel? I was stupid, Kevin. I know right now that I need her and love her more than anything but I can't just back out of the wedding. I'd hurt Rachel and it would be unfair. I got myself into this and I asked her so I'm just going to have to deal with this." I said, sighing.

"Well you gotta pick, Nick! Don't be unfair for the both of them." Kevin said making me pace back and forth in the hallway. "So who's it gonna be?"

"I-I gotta go, Nick. I just need some time to think. Thanks for calling." I said. I leaned my forehead against the wall, the coolness of it soaking on my forehead making it cool.

"No problem, Nick. Call me when you need anything." he said before hanging up.

I thought about what I was going to do next. Whether I was going to look for Miley or leave her alone because I broke her too much already. I sighed, walking back in the room. Rachel looked so broken and her wound seemed to get worse. I closed my eyes, thinking what have I gotten myself into? I kissed her one last time on her temples before sitting back down the couch. I balled my hands into fists, knowing I was so stupid.

How could I let Miley slip away from my hands when I knew she was the one I love? How could I break the promise I swore I'd never break? I knew we were both in love in the right time and all we had to do was wait and I was stupid enough not to. It was one little thing and we'd be happy together forever. I was just too depressed that I ended up looking for someone better or at least another Miley even though I knew she was irreplaceable. I wiped a quick tear that just fell, wanting to be strong even though I know I was close to falling apart.

xxx

I felt Rachel's hand in mine move and I looked up, her eyes flattering open. I smiled weakly at her as she smiled back, not wanting to give her the news yet that our baby just didn't make it. I placed a kiss on her hand, as she stared at me with her weak, green eyes. "You're awake." I whispered. "Finally." I smiled as I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"W-What happened? I only know that I fell down the stairs." Rachel said before her eyes widened as if she saw a sudden ghost. "Nick! Wha-what happened to my baby?! Is the baby okay? What did the doctor, say?"

I felt a sudden rush of nervousness and pain when I squeezed her hand, telling her to calm down because it was bad for the baby. "Rach, I talked with the doctor last night. He said that it was too late. They couldn't save the baby. Our baby's... gone." I said, a tear sliding down my cheek.

"W-What?" she said, closing her eyes as I watched her face get filled with panic and concern. "No! This is unfair, Nick! Our baby's not supposed to be gone! No, Nick! It's just impossible!" she cried, tears cascading down her cheeks as I held her in my arms as I she struggled to get up and find our baby.

"Rach, don't. It's not good for you. You gotta rest." I said, feeling so sorry for the both us. We just lost our first child and just thinking about it makes my heart break into a million pieces. "It's okay..." I whispered.

xxx

**M I L E Y : **The shopping spree with Emily was a lot of fun and made me feel so much better. Yet my mind kept replaying the conversation Nick and I had at the hallway of the hospital. I sighed as I realized Nick was going through a rough time right now, losing the baby and all but I was too. Heartache. It was kind of unfair though I know his problems were a lot more worse than mine but I couldn't help but think that Nick was being so selfish. He only cares for his feelings and his family. What about his friends? What about the other people in his life? What about _me? _Was I going to continue suffering and at the same time falling in love in his prescence?

I was an idiot for falling for him even though I know he was getting married. Rachel was an amazing person even though I haven't met her yet. By the way Nick describes her, by the way Nick's eyes light up whenever he talks about her, it was the feeling of love and passion. I wanted him to be in love with me right now. It was too much to ask but I wasn't doing anything bad like forcing him to. I just wanted things to be the way they were. The way _we _were. No problems. Just the normal high school problems.

I sighed as I got up from the bed and walked over the terrace to get some fresh air. I opened the sliding door and stepped out on the terrace only to be greeted by the cool night breeze. My hair went flying to different directions. I leaned on the railings, looking at the nighttime sky. I realized it was the same sky Nick and I just gazed at the other night. We were cozy in the blankets, our bodies tangled as I realized our bodies fit together – just like puzzles. He was the missing piece.

I wanted to leave as soon as I could but I realized on the way there, it will hurt too much to look back and see all of the things and all of the people you will leave behind just because of some bad times in the past. But if I think back, there were a lot more happy memories than bad ones but the bad ones were too serious for me to just forget. Like getting my heart broken a dozen times. If I would see Nick everyday for the rest of my life, my heart won't completely heal if he tries to fix it then break it all over again. It would be too hard.

I slid open the sliding door and stepped back into my room, closing the door behind. I saw something or someone move in the corner of the room even though it was dark. I just shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination. I heard something move and I realized someone was standing behind me, smirking.

"Hello... Miley." he said, before tackling me into the ground, his fists pressing into my stomach. I yelled in pain as I shouted for help. He covered my mouth with a handkerchief as I tried to scream. He punched me over and over as I went unconscious.

Who could possibly save me right now in the middle of the night...

**a/n: okay, is this update fast enough? Haha. :) thanks for the awesome reviews! Don't forget to vote for this story on the NJK awards and me for the best author. :DD 15 – 19 reviews for the next chapter. :)**


	20. Breathe

**a/n: thanks for the reviews, guys! :) enjoy. 17 – 20 reviews for the next chapter! :D sorry for the confusing POVs. It's unprofessional. o.o**

_Chapter Twenty ; Breathe_

**N I C K : **Rachel was asleep again and I was left in the room with her with nothing but the silence. I was getting used to being alone in a quiet room since Rachel and I were living together. She has to get better quickly so we won't miss our own wedding. We didn't have time to reschedule and Rachel didn't _want _to reschedule. The doctor did say she was getting better everyday though she still has to rest for the next 3 days and won't be released the day after. I was seating on the couch, watching her as I thought deeply about what Kevin just said.

"_Well you gotta pick, Nick! Don't be unfair for the both of them." Kevin said. "So who's it gonna be, Nick?"_

I ran a hand through my tangled mess of curls as I exhaled. What have I gotten myself into? I stared at Rachel as I tried to picture her walking down the aisle at our wedding. She'd smile like she today was the best day of her life – actually, the wedding _is _the best day of her life. Then, I closed my eyes as I pictured Miley walking down the aisle. Her smile would be genuine and happy and content and her eyes would light up once she'd see me waiting near the altar. I'd smile at her then a tear would slide down her cheek. It was a picture of happiness and contentment that we were finally going to be together.

Though, deep down I know that it won't happen. She was leaving and I was getting married. How could I let this happen this way? It could've been in a different way. I have hurt so many people because of one choice I made. I hurt Miley, I hurt Joe and Kevin, Emily and even Rachel. I sighed, imagining the life I would have right now if I didn't break my promise to Miley. By now, we'd be living together. Perhaps even married. We'd start our own family here in California because that was what she'd always dreamed of. We'd buy a house by the beach so whenever we woke up, the first sight we would take in was the peaceful rolling of the waves in the sea.

She wanted to watch our children run around the sand in the sea, laughing and squealing while we walked our dogs. Miley wanted to have barbecue nights in the beach and just having fun. Miley was the type of girl that wanted a simple but exciting life. Whenever we talked about this, I'd smile at her, agreeing with her choices. It was all good ideas. We even planned on having four children. Two boys and two girls. The two girls would be named Samantha and Madeline because she was in love with long, feminine names. The two boys would be named Ken and Kurt because she used to love Ken and Barbie together which made me chuckle.

I found it amazing that even five years have passed without her, I still remember the small details of our conversations. She had a way of making me remember all of it. I smiled to myself but I realized it faded as soon as it appeared, knowing Rachel didn't want the same things. Not to mention, Rachel wasn't _Miley_. But Rachel also deserved to be happy and she's here right now because of me and only me. I approached her when I saw her open her eyes. Pain was visible in it and she sighed as I squeezed her hand. "Did you sleep well?" I asked, whispering.

"Yeah. I guess." Rachel forced a sad smile but failed. "I can't believe we just lost our first baby and it's all because of me." she choked out. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes as she spoke.

"No, Rach. Don't blame yourself." I whispered, stroking her hair. "It was all my fault. If I didn't go camping that night, I would've been there with you to take care of you and our baby. I'm such a horrible father."

"Nobody really is to blame," she sighed making me look at her. It was what Miley said but instead of believing her, I shouted at her and pushed her away. "we didn't want this to happen, Nick."

"I know." I said, looking down, regretting everything that I said to Miley. "By the way, the doctor said that you're going to stay here until the next three days and you'll be released the next day. You need to get well soon. For our wedding." I smiled, sadly.

"I will." she reassured. "You are the reason I'm fighting and struggling to get better. We're getting married and I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel smiled. My heart broke, knowing she loved me more than I loved her. I was unfair. Completely unfair.

I smiled, instead of answering and I felt her squeeze my hand. "You don't want to reschedule our wedding? I mean it would be best so you could recover completely." I said as she shook her head.

"No. I don't really want to. I want our anniversaries to be on that date." Rachel said, smiling. "Please? I promise that I'll get well. I'm trying, Nick." she said like a little girl convincing her mom to eat ice cream even though she has a cold.

"Of course. If that's what you want." I smiled at her. I leaned in and pressed my lips against her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Rach. You need all the rest you can get, okay?" I whispered as she closed her eyes, half-smiling and soon she was asleep again.

xxx

**M I L E Y : **I opened my eyes as it adjusted to the light. It was morning already and I don't know where I was. I looked around and I was in a bedroom that was unfamiliar to me. I sat up when a bolt of pain flashed in my stomach making me yell in pain. I was punched over and over again last night. My hands were still tied behind my back making it ache. I got up on my feet, trying to untie the knot on the handkerchief. After a couple of minutes, I finally got it off my hands. I limped towards the door, twisting the door open but it was locked. I started banging on the door. "Help!" I yelled. My voice wasn't loud enough and it was hoarse. "Help!" I tried yelling again as I banged the door loudly this time.

I limped towards the window, trying to push it open. The glass was too hard to break and it was locked from the outside. The _outside. _It was impossible to get out of here. I looked around harder, trying to find another way out. But it was hopeless. I sighed, sitting back down the bed as I wiped a tear that fell. Who could do this to me? What did I do to them? Different thoughts circulated my mind as I tried to figure out my kidnapper. Was I wrong the victim? No, that was impossible. Before I got knocked out, he mentioned my name.

I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I cried. I just wanted to leave. I wanted to forget all of this and was that too much to ask? It was like accidents, drama and bad things know where I was and who I was and kept following me everywhere. I was scared. I was scared that I'm never going to get out and I wasn't going to

live. Everything scared me at the moment.

I got up from the bed, wiping my tears using the back of my hand as I ran through the cabinets, drawers and tables. I dug through the drawers to find some ID or even a picture. Nothing. I scanned through papers I found from the cabinets and I found a passport. Jackpot. I opened it, anger rising in my blood when I found out who it was. He was behind all of this. How could Liam do this to me? What did I do to make him this... this furious! He was crossing the line and he could get arrested once the police finds out. I limped faster back to the door, banging on it loudly.

"Liam! What the hell do you want from me?! Let me outta here! I know you're the one behind all of this! Just let me go! Please!" I pleaded as tears cascaded down my cheeks as I banged louder and with more force. "Liam! How could you do this to me?! I was a good friend to you!" I cried as I grew weak. I leaned against the door, sliding down, realizing that he couldn't hear me and he _wouldn't _hear me. I cried, feeling the hot tears slide down my face.

I was a good friend to him. I didn't treat him like some criminal. I didn't treat him badly. I treated him as a best friend and even a brother. I was there whenever he needed me and I was there whenever he need someone to talk to. I know that deep inside he wasn't like this. He never was and I was the reason he became like this. I was a poison to him. But it wasn't entirely me. How could he let himself be like this? He was much better than this. I wiped my face thinking that right now, no one could possibly save me...

**L I A M : **I sat down the couch in the living room as I listened to Miley yell for help upstairs. I smirked, knowing she couldn't get out. It was impossible to get out. I drank half of the Gatorade in my hand as I recalled the image of Miley I saw last night. I didn't want to be the one to get inside her room and punch her so I hired a man to do it for me. When she was carried in, I smirked. She never looked so beautiful and she was all mine. Nick couldn't do anything about it anymore. Miley was _mine._

I turned on the TV, turning up the volume to drown Miley's pleading voice. She was stuck there. Miley was my property now and she couldn't get out. I didn't concentrate on the TV. I wasn't going to hurt Miley and I couldn't do that. She was simply just going to be here and I don't care if she wants to leave or not. I just wanted to see her everyday and be with her. I was selfish and I was aware but I deserved Miley and she deserved me. She was just too scared to be with me.

I stood up from the couch and went up the room. I grabbed the key from the vase near the door, jamming it into the keyhole and twisting it open. Miley was curled up in a ball on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to be here and I was hurting her. It killed me to see her cry but I just wanted her and I wanted her to feel the same way about me. I wanted her to love me more than he loved Nick. Miley looked up, glaring at me. She sat up and limped toward me, pushing me away.

"How could you, Liam?! I was a good friend to you!" Miley shouted as she started hitting me on the chest. "How could you! I did nothing to you!" she cried as I grabbed her wrists, trying to stop her but she continued. "Don't touch me!"

"Stop it, Miley!" I shouted as she hit me one last time. "I want you, don't you get that?! I'm not going to let you go just like what Nick did! He was a dick and I'm not going to let you get away. I'm crazy for you."

"You're too crazy!" she shouted as I let go of her wrists. "I've been nothing but a friend to you and you treat me like _this_! Like I'm some sort of dog?! I hate you! Just let me go!" Miley cried as she continued to hit me again. "I just wanted to leave California!"

"No matter how hard you try, you're never going to get Nick! He's marrying Rachel and you're going to be mine! Why won't you love me like you loved Nick?! What does he have that I don't?! He's my best friend, Miley! We're the same!" I insisted.

"I'm not planning on getting Nick, Liam! That's why I'm leaving California! I don't want to see him, I don't want to see Rachel and I don't wanna see you!" Miley yelled making me glare at her and grab her wrists tightly making them turn red. "Ow! Let go of me!"

"You will _never _get out." I said slowly, making sure she understood every word. I pushed her to the bed and backed out of the room, locking it again. I heard Miley run to the door and bang on it again.

"What the hell is your problem?! Let me out!" Miley yelled as I walked away and went downstairs, ignoring her pleads and noises. She's not going anywhere today, tonight or anytime. She's here forever...

**N I C K : **I walked down the stairs, seeing patients get sent in the Emergency Room every now and then. I made a turn to the right and made my way inside the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry at all but I knew I had to eat or else _I _was going to get sick. I approached the counter, scanning the food available. Nothing seemed to look appetizing making me lose my interest in eating. I left the cafeteria and thought about getting something to eat outside the hospital like in Burger King or McDonalds. It would take too much time and I wasn't even hungry. I sighed, walking up the stairs back to Rachel's room to find her sleeping.

I grabbed my phone from the couch I was sitting on earlier. I played with my phone, thinking if I should call Miley or not. I should say sorry about what I just said to her the other night but it would be too unfair for her to forgive me just like that. But I wanted to know what she was doing and if she was okay and I wanted to let her know that I cared for her... and also, I miss her. I miss her so much. I miss her blue eyes, her genuine smile and her contagious laugh. I needed to hear her voice. To be honest, seeing her or just hearing her voice makes me... stronger.

I speed dialed Miley and curiously, her phone was turned off. She never turns it off which I find weird. I shrugged it off and just decided to drop off by her place to say sorry to her in person. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the desk on the other side of the room and wrote Rachel a note saying I was going to the grocery to do some quick shopping for our daily needs.

I placed a small kiss on Rachel's forehead before leaving her room and quickly running down the stairs and into the parking lot. I got in, pushing the key in into the ignition and driving to Miley's place. I slid out of the mustang and rang the doorbell. Miley wasn't answering even after a couple of rings. Emily stepped out of her apartment and saw me.

"Hey, Nick. What's up?" Emily asked, jogging towards me. "You looking for Miley? She's not home. She's not answering my calls, texts and she's not home. I keep wondering where she is and I'm starting to get worried. Do you have any idea where she is?"

"Actually, I have no clue." I answered. "She didn't answer my calls either earlier. I just wanted to say sorry about the things I said to her the other night. I was a jerk and I only said that 'cause I was mad."

"I know," Emily smiled, nudging me. "she understood also. But she was too hurt that you blamed her for everything bad that has happened to you and you keep pushing her away. She also thinks that you regret what happened between you and her during your camping. Do you?"

"Of course I don't. I don't regret anything Miley and I shared that night. It was... unexplainable, you know. Like magic." I smiled at her, reminiscing on that night. It was kind of like a fairytale also.

"Well you gotta hurry up and tell her that. If only we could find a way to contact her. She turned off her phone. She never turns it off and since last night, she wasn't there. I wonder what's going on with her." she said, looking around.

"Last night?" I repeated, trying to figure out what she could be possibly doing that time. Watching TV? Going for a short walk? What could it be? Emily nodded and shrugged. "Can you call Liam and ask him if he'd seen Miley? Don't tell him it's me." I said. She quickly slipped her phone out of her pocket and dialed Liam. After a few rings, she slipped it back into her pocket.

"Liam's not answering either. His phone's turned off." Emily said. Then it hit me. Miley was with Liam right now. My eyes widened as Emily gave me a confused look. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you're going to say it's Liam..."

"It _is_ Liam." I said, feeling panic rise up from my body. "Get in the mustang." I ordered and Emily quickly got in the passenger's seat, buckling the seatbelt with panic. I got in the driver's seat, starting up the car and quickly driving to Liam's place.

"How do you know it's Liam, Nick? We might be wrong." Emily said as she looked out the window and back to me. "Aren't we like overreacting? She might just be walking around or just went to her dad or something."

"I have this feeling, Em. Liam has her right now." I answered, my eyes glued intensly at the road making Emily nervous. "I have this strong feeling. He might be hurting her right now. Liam himself warned me about this day."

"He did?" she asked. "he's going crazy, Nick. Speed up."

I stepped on the gas and the car sped up. We came to a halt once we reached Liam's block. I parked the car far away so it wouldn't get seen. Emily and I walked towards his place, peeking at the window. Liam wasn't in the living room. "Em, look up his room. Miley might be there." I said and she followed. Emily moved to the other side of the road, looking closely at the window.

"I can't see her but I see someone moving. I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl." she answered as she jogged towards me again. "Nick, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. We might risk our lives and Miley might not be there."

"Trust me on this, Em. Let's go round the back. He has another window there that has a better view of his room. Come on." I said, as we sneaked in the backyard. I looked up, finally seeing Miley, sitting on the bed, crying. "Em, I see her." I whispered.

"Oh my god..." Emily whispered back. "Oh my god. Liam's freaking crazy."

"Let's get in." I said, moving towards the door in the kitchen. Emily held my arm, pulling me back. "What's the hold up?"

"Are you crazy?! What if Liam's in there?" she whispered loudly. I ignored her question, moving back to the door and twisting it open as slowly as I could. I pushed it open slightly, poking my head inside. Liam wasn't in the living room nor in the kitchen. I signalled my hand for Emily to follow and seconds later, we were in the kitchen. Her heart was pounding and so was mine. I listened closely as we walked up the stairs.

"Careful, Em. You don't wanna trip and make a noise." I reminded her. We climbed up the stairs, successfully without making any noise. I walked through the hallway, pressing my ear against every door to see if Liam was in there. There were no sounds coming from each door. I reached the second from the last door and it was opened slightly. Liam was lying down the bed, sleeping while his mouth hung open. I signalled Emily to follow me as I listened to the last door. My heart pounded. Miley was in there.

"Where's Liam?" Emily whispered.

"Over there at the other door. He's sleeping. Miley's in this room. I hear crying." I answered as I twisted the door open. It was locked. "Em, you go stand by Liam's door and tell me if he's moving or waking up, okay?" I ordered as Emily tiptoed to the door. "Miley? Can you hear me?" I whispered as I knocked slightly on the door. "It's me, Nick."

I heard shuffling from the room. "Nick?" Miley whispered, breathing out a sigh of relief. "How did you know I'm here? I don't–"

"It's a long story." I answered in barely a whisper. "Listen, we're gonna get you out, okay? Just keep your voice down. Emily's with me." I stated as I looked around for the key. There was a flower pot next do the door and I pulled it up, revealing the key. _Liam's so predictable. _I thought to myself.

"Nick, he's still asleep. Hurry up!" Emily whispered at me as I inserted the key into the keyhole and twisting it open. As soon as I was in, I wrapped my arms around Miley, hugging her tightly. Emily followed into the room. "Come on, guys." she whispered again.

"We're going to get you out of here." I promised her as she nodded. I intertwined my hand with hers as we moved down the stairs. We heard Liam groan, making our pace grow quicker. "Careful." I reminded them as we finally reached the bottom. We walked quickly to the door, realizing it won't budge. I pulled it with more force, making a slight noise. I moved to the kitchen door, twisting it open. "Over here." I said as I let the girls move out first. I quickly followed but stopped when I heard footsteps coming down.

"Nick! Hurry!" Miley half-whispered, half-yelled at me. We crossed half of the yard when Liam immediately followed. He appeared in the doorway, holding a pistol as he pointed it at us. Miley, Emily and I froze.

"Nobody is getting out." Liam said slowly, as he glared at each one of us, pointing the pistol.

**a/n: okay, seriously? What did you guys think. :| I think I sucked at this one. I am really sorry for the confusing POVs. I lose track sometimes. Sorry. D: 15-18 reviews for the next one. :)**


	21. Moment Of Truth

**a/n: thank you so much for helping me reach 300 reviews! :) 15 – 18 reviews for the next one. :D**

_Chapter Twenty One ; Moment Of Truth_

**N I C K : **We stared at Liam as he pointed the pistol. Miley's body stiffened beside me. We were so close to getting out and I was so close to saving her. I don't even know what Liam wanted from her. He was my best friend and I knew him better than anyone else. He was never this crazy in love and I mean literally. He never went this far – kidnapping a girl and all and what was this even about? This was an all time low for Liam. He wasn't like this and I didn't know him anymore. Liam and I were so much alike when we were best friends. But right now, it's like I don't know him anymore.

"Nobody move," Liam whispered, glaring at me. He took steps toward Miley, still pointing the pistol at us. He grabbed Miley's wrist forcefully and went back to the same spot he was earlier. Miley shot me a nervous and scared look giving me some sort of adrenaline rush.

"Let go of her," I ordered, taking a step forward. "Dude, what happened to you? I don't even know you anymore. You're not _Liam_. The funny, obnoxious friend I used to know. Right now, it's like I'm talking to a stranger. You let yourself become like this just because your heart broke? Face it, Liam. That's immature."

"Don't tell me what to do, Grey. I thought we were friends. I guess I was wrong. You're getting _married_, Nick! To Rachel, in case you forgot! You can't have two! You chose Rachel by asking her to marry you. Now you don't have the right to take Miley away from me. It's not my fault I broke a promise to a person I love – like _waiting_. Something so simple yet you managed to break that. That's a real keeper, Miley." Liam glared at me, still holding Miley as she struggled to break free from his grip. A tear slid down her cheeks, quickly wiping it away with her other free hand. My heart broke, knowing Miley believed him because it was true. It was something so simple yet I managed to break it. The truth was, she didn't deserve me. And Liam doesn't deserve her. "You know it's true, Miley. Right?" he smirked.

"I know I am! That's why I'm getting married in a couple of days! Did I back out? No I didn't! Because I love Rachel! But I still have the damn right to take Miley away from you! She doesn't want to be here! She doesn't want to be with you and she thinks you're a total psycho! It's not my fault either that Miley doesn't love you. But don't you drag the past here. It's all over and I don't give a shit. After this shit is over, I'm walking down that aisle but I never regret what Miley and I regret and I'm sure she doesn't either," I said, all in one breath. Miley looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks. I glanced at her, knowing she was in so much pain right now and I didn't have to rub the fact in her face that I was getting married to Rachel. I didn't expect an answer anymore.

"Do you even wanna know why Miley wants to leave California and live in New York? The reason was _you_. She doesn't want to see you or talk to you or be with you anymore. But if she's with me, she'll forget about you completely. And I know you wouldn't give a damn because you're married and you're with Rachel. Am I right Nick? You won't care about Miley because you chose Rachel." Liam smirked, glancing at Miley.

"That's not true," I shook my head, glaring at him. "That doesn't mean I don't care about her. That's why I'm _here. T_hat's why I'm risking my life right now for her! Because I don't just care about her, I love her and I never stopped," I said. Miley glanced up at me, her eyes shining from the tears. She looked so helpless and trapped in Liam's grip and I wanted to grab her and pull her into mine.

"No you don't." Liam scoffed. "You would've cancelled the wedding the moment you saw Miley. But no, you were too scared to hurt Rachel. Right, Nick?!" he said making me wanna beat him up. The pistol was still in his hand, directing at us.

"Will you stop?!" Miley interrupted. "This is fucking stupid!"

"Shut up," Liam said, tightening her grip on Miley's wrist making her cringe. "Now I suggest you two leave before I shoot both of you. Nice to see you, Emily." he smirked. No, I wasn't leaving Miley in Liam's hands. He could kill her in a snap. I did a quick thinking, planning to grab Miley and run like hell before he starts shooting.

"You're fucking crazy, Liam." Emily said.

"I swear, I'll shoot you," Liam glared at her making her take a step backward, her body stiffening. "Leave! Miley and I have some bonding to do. Leave or I'll shoot you both!" he warned. Miley struggled to get out of Liam's grip, her wrist turning red from his hand. Then, I thought I had to do this.

I charged, balling my hand into fists, pressing it against Liam's cheek and stomach. He didn't even have time to think. I grabbed Miley quickly as he lied down the ground. He quickly grabbed his pistol and started shooting as we ran out of the backyard. Liam quickly followed, still shooting though he can't seem to target us. He pressed the trigger, a bullet zooming out of the pistol, almost hitting Miley, I quickly pulled her away. Her face was filled with horror, worry and nervousness. Emily was right beside me, her face filled with the same emotions. I was charged with adrenaline rush and I couldn't think. I was panicking and panting, not sure where to go next,

I wasn't sure and I have no clue where I was taking Miley but I didn't care. All I cared about was to get her out of Liam's house and that she was safe. I didn't care if we had to spend the night in the woods as long as she was in my arms. Rachel was probably wondering where I was right now and she was probably awake. My phone vibrated, Rachel or Kevin was calling. I ignored the ringing as we heard sirens from the distance making all three of us stop. Liam stopped also, pointing the pistol back at us. The police was coming. How could've they possible knew that we were in need of help right now?

"I'll shoot you, damn it!" Liam shouted. I held Miley in my arms tightly as I watched him place his finger on top of the trigger. Just as he was about to press it, the police finally came, pointing guns at him.

"Drop the pistol, sir." an officer said as I felt Miley bury her face in my chest, not wanting to see the scene that was unfolding in front of her. Liam obeyed slowly, putting the pistol down the ground. "Put your hands up." the officer commanded and Liam followed again, raising his hands in surrender as he continued to glare at me.

Cops walked towards him, putting handcuffs on his hands as he got shoved inside the police car. An officer walked towards us, a clipboard and siren on his hand. He wore a serious and tired look on his face. "Sir, we're going to need to know what happened here." he said, looking at Miley and Emily then to me.

"Miley got kidnapped last night, officer. I knew Liam kidnapped her because he once threatened me about it. We came to save her and Liam had a pistol, using it as a threat to make us leave. Keep him locked in for a long time, officer please." I explained as Miley finally looked up at him.

"You are 'Miley'?" the officer asked Miley and she nodded. "Don't worry, Mr.?"

"Grey." I answered.

"Don't worry Mr. Grey. We'll keep him locked in. If you want to, you can file a case against him and take it to the court. This is serious, Mr. Grey. It would be best if you did. Until you decide, he's going to be locked in." he said as he jotted down notes on his clipboard, the sirens overpowering his voice a little.

"Yes, um. We'd decide later. I need to take them home first," I answered, nodding. "Thank you, Officer Keith." I said as I read his name tag. He nodded before walking back to the police car and got inside the driver's seat. We watched as the two police cars raced back to the police station and one question bothered me. How could they know we needed help right now and right here? "Hey, Em? Aren't you wondering how the police got here?" I asked her.

"I texted Oliver to call 911 and send them here." Emily managed to smile at me. "You're certainly most welcome." she giggled. "Oliver's supposed to be here right now. I wonder where he could be..."

"Em, that was genius! Liam didn't even notice you since he was caught up with out argument. Thank you, Em." I smiled at her, giving her a hug. A car stopped in front of us and I knew exactly who it was. It was Oliver.

"Em!" he said, jumping off the car and wrapping Emily in his arms. "I was worried sick about you. Are you okay? I'm sorry I was late. I was caught in a traffic jam. Did he hurt you guys?" Oliver asked, glancing at me.

"No, he didn't. Nick managed to punch him and grab Miley so we could finally escape." Emily answered. "I'm so glad you read the text message. Thank you so much. I love you, Oliver." she whispered, hugging him again as she got on her toes. "You don't know how glad I am to see you right now."

"I love you too, Em." Oliver whispered as he tightened his hug.

I smiled, looking at Miley. She smiled back, weakly before throwing her arms around me, giving me a hug. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be there right now and Liam wouldn't be arrested right now. Thank you so much." she said.

"It's no problem, Mi." I whispered in her ear, kissing her head. "Let's get you home." she nodded quickly as we turned to Emily and Oliver. "Hey, Emily, Oliver. We're going to get going. Thanks for your help, dude." I smiled at him, giving him a quick knuckle touch. "Thank you for coming with me also, Em. It means a lot." I said.

"No problem, Nick. It's Miley we're talking about here." Emily said as she walked over Miley and gave her a hug. "I was so worried about you, too. I thought Liam raped you already or something." she shivered.

"No, he didn't." Miley chuckled, softly. "Thank you, Em. I'll see you guys around," she smiled as we made our way to the corner of the block here the mustang was parked. I opened the door and let Miley in before I did. She leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes. I smiled before sliding the key into the ignition making the car roar to life.

"Miles?" I said, glancing at her and turning my eyes back on the road. She was asleep. The horror and nervous look on her face faded and it was replaced with tiredness and content. I never regretted saving her even though it almost cost me my life. I always knew that Miley was worth it. She always was. I sighed, knowing I was getting ready in a couple of days. Liam's sentences continued to ring in my head. He was right. I was unfair. Everybody kept saying I should pick already between Rachel and Miley but I always knew the answer was clear. She was always with me, she always made my day and she was the only one that has the laugh I have always loved. I glanced at Miley again, her face making me at ease. Whenever I looked at her, I was at peace and I was home.

Before I knew it, we reached her apartment. I turned off the ignition, looking at Miley. I watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed in and out. Her hair was messy and went up in every direction but she still managed to look beautiful and breath-taking. I brought my hand up to her face, carressing it as I smiled. "Miles. We're here." I said as I shook her hand slightly, not wanting to scare her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me before rubbing her eyes.

"We're here?" she asked, still confused from the nap she just took.

"Yes." I chuckled. I studied her face and her wrist, the redness from Liam's grip still not fading. "Are you okay?" I asked, concered about Miley.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," she said, nodding. "Will you come in? Please? I really need company right now. But, Rachel's at the hospital. If you don't want to it's okay. I mean, Rachel's more important 'cause she's sick and all. It's okay, I really don't mi–"

"I'd love to come in." I smiled at her. We got out of the car, walking towards her apartment. Miley walked inside the living room and I immediately followed. She flopped down the couch, grabbing a pillow as she glanced at me, patting the empty space next to her. I smiled, sitting down beside her. "Are you sure you're okay? You want me to get anything for you?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"No, thank you. Just stay here. That's all I need you to do," Miley said, resting her head on my chest as she wrapped one arm around my torso. I smiled as I kissed her on the forehead. "Nick?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"Yes, Miles?" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Thank you again," she smiled weakly. "I just need to ask one question... how'd you know I was kidnapped by Liam?" she asked. I froze. I couldn't just tell her that Liam warned me not to tell you or else he'd harm Rachel. It was like telling her Rachel was more important than her and she might think I was being unfair. She deserved protection also. I sighed, inwardly , knowing there was no other way to explain this.

"Liam threatened me about this. I overheard him talking on the phone to somebody about his plan and I warned him not to and I was going to tell you this. He said if I did warn you, he would know and he'd harm Rachel. I didn't want Rachel to get into this so I decided to keep quiet but stay with you all the time to make sure he wouldn't lay a finger on you. I'm sorry, Mi. I didn't know what else to do at that time." I sighed as I watched Miley glance down the floor. I instantly knew she was disapponted at my decision.

"It's alright, Nick." Miley sighed. "I'm safe now anyway. I just wanna tell you how much what you did meant to me. Nobody else could do that for me. You do realize that your life was on the line at the very moment you entered the house, right?" she giggled softly.

"Yes, I'm aware." I chuckled. "You were the reason I didn't care that my life was in danger. All I could think about earlier was to get you out and make sure you were safe." I said, smiling.

"I was?" she beamed, smiling. "Thank you, Nick. Again." Miley leaned up, kissing my cheek, softly and leaned her head back down my chest, closing her eyes. I smiled, kissing her on the head, pulling her closer to me.

"I love you, Miley." I whispered, sighing. I looked at her, one last time before closing my eyes and dozing off to sleep. I've never felt so at peace, knowing Miley wasn't in trouble anymore and that she was safe. She was more than that. She was in my arms as I held her close and right now, I know, no one could harm her. I'd always be his 'knight in shining armor', she would always say. But not for long. I was going to be a husband to Rachel and we were going to start a family again. I sighed, even in my sleep I knew that my hopes of being with Miley forever was now gone.

If only I waited...

xxx

Rachel was finally better and got released earlier. We were now back in the house as she sat on the couch, watching TV. I sat down beside her, smiling . I held her hand as she smiled back at me. We were getting married. That was probably what she was also thinking right now. She was going to be a part of the Grey family. Mom always expected that it wa s going to be Miley. Even Kevin and Joe were kind of disapponted when they learned Rachel was going to be my bride and not Miley. I sighed, even I was disapponted right now. But I still loved Rachel. I always will.

"You feeling better?" I asked as she lowered the volume down so we could hear each other better. "It was about time you got released." I chuckled.

"Yes, I am." she smiled. "Yeah, I was getting bored at the hospital. You know, we should do something. You know, go out to dinner or something," she suggested.

"That sounds perfect." I smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Listen, Rach. I gotta tell you something because I wanna be honest with you." I said.

"What is it?"

"When I left you a note yesterday that said I was going grocery shopping, I meant saving Miley. Liam kidnapped her and I was the only one who knew. Emily and I went over and rescued her. We almost got killed but Emily called the police so we were saved before he could even press the trigger. I'm alright, Rach. I just wanted to make sure Miley was safe and she is now," I said as I watched Rachel's expression turn into shock.

"You _almost _got killed?! Nick! You never should've went there! Don't you realize we're getting married in _days_? What if something happened to you there?! God, Nick." Rachel said, running a hand through her brunette hair. I sighed, knowing this was another discussion.

"I wanted to save Miley, okay? I'm okay now, am I? So there's nothing to worry about anymore. I'm safe and I'm here right now. It won't happen again," I said, sighing.

"Well, it shouldn't." she said. "W-Why did Liam kidnap Miley?"

"I don't know. He just wants her," I answered as I noticed Rachel grow uncomfortable. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" I asked as I watch her shift in her seat, uncomfotably. I looked at her, concerned about what she was feeling.

"I'm o-okay." she answered. There was a long pause. Rachel was struggling for words to say. She was never like this. Maybe it was because of her health condition right now since she was just released earlier. "Nick," she finally broke the silence. "I can't take it anymore. I know you're honest with me and you trust me to be too and guilt is eating me. I just wanna tell you something." Rachel said, tears rolling down her cheeks making me panic.

"W-Why? What's wrong, Rach?"

"Please don't hate me," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this. I'm struggling for words, Nick. The baby I just lost... y-you weren't the father," she sobbed, choking out the words. "It was... Liam's." Rachel cried, grabbing my hands. "I'm truly sorry, Nick. I know you loved that baby. I-I was just afraid..." she whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks.

My world started spinning as I started to wonder if I heard it right. The baby wasn't mine? How could Rachel do this to me?! It was Liam's. Liam's! Yes, I loved that baby because I thought it was mine! I thought I was a father! She deceived me and my heart broke again, I stood up, not knowing what do next as I kicked a lamp, knocking it down making Rachel cry harder. Why was everything going wrong?! How could she do this?! She was Rachel and she couldn't just do that! I punched the wall, my knuckles turning red from the force.

"How could you do this to me?!" I screamed at her, smacking the wall over and over again. "I trusted you! I loved you! How could you do this, Rachel?! How could you lie?!"

"I'm so sorry, Nick." Rachel sobbed, trying to stop me from punching the wall. "I didn't want to hurt you, I'm so so sorry. I was wrong. That night was a mistake! We were both drunk." she cried, covering her mouth with both of her hands.

"Damn it, Rachel! Damn it!" I cried, throwing everything I touched. Tears rolled down my cheek, knowing all she did and all the love she showed wasn't sincere and wasn't true. I wanted to die. I wanted to give up. I wanted to escape. Rachel. She caused me all of this pain. "I thought... I thought..." I whispered, running a hand through my hair, tugging at it forcefully.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Rachel whispered over and over again.

"The wedding's off, Rachel." I managed to say before grabbing my keys and jacket, her expression turning into shock and sadness. I walked to the door, opening it and slamming it behind me. And then I knew, Miley was my light and hope through all of this...

**a/n: the ending's sooo close. The next chapter might be the ending. I'll be writing an epilogue also! :D so how was it? I tried my best not to make you guys imagine the scene from Glee. But it wasn't, right? :) haha. 15 – 18 reviews for the next one. :D**


	22. Forget About Me

**a/n: thanks for the reviews, guys! Soo, the next chapter's the ending. D: I'm going to miss this story. Reviews? :D**

_Chapter Twenty Two ; Forget About Me_

**Miley : **I lied down the bed, exhausted from another day from the studio. Emily and I finally found some employees to run the studio with her. Emily could use the help she could get. I was thankful that she wanted to run it without me. It wasn't easy and it was sort of tiring also. As for me, I was planning on opening a clothing line in New York and make history. I wanted it to be featured on Vogue or Seventeen. Any magazine would be good. I'll buy a house of my own, buy a new Porsche and leave my old car here, find the perfect guy and fall in love all over again.

Whenever I tell this to myself, it sounds so easy. To just fly off to a new city, start a new life and forget about your past. But the truth was, it wasn't even close to easy. I know I would be in agony in New York during the first few weeks because I don't know a single person there and I'd be there alone while my family and friends are originally here. Finding a new guy, it's not even easy also. I got a little traumatized by Liam. And Nick. He risked his life just to get me out of there, but that's what friends are for right? The way he stood up against him, the way he faced the pistol bravely and the way he held me in his arms and I immediately felt safe like we were invincible; it all seemed like a dream. But I wouldn't consider it as a nightmare. It was a sweet dream.

My thoughts drifted from my future to Nick. I wondered what he was doing right now. He was probably in bed with Rachel, snuggling all night long while I lie here on my bed alone and cold. He was probably out on a dinner with her and they'd go for a walk in the park and they'd kiss under the moonlight and hold hands while they walk through the dark street of the park. He was probably at home with her on the couch while watching CSI as Rachel rested her head on his chest. He was probably stroking her hair right now as he watched her sleep, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. I sighed, looking down as I played with my fingers, knowing I was right.

Nick was getting married. Yes, I still thought about that every night or every time I would zone out. I didn't want to think of it anymore. I didn't want to worry about it. But as much as I don't want to, I think of it more and more everyday as the wedding day approaches. I know in my heart that Nick's my prince charming, no matter how cliché that sounded. I was still waiting for the day that he'd burst out of my door and take me away. But I know that wasn't going to happen. Not even in my wildest dreams. I glanced at my suitcases and boxes at the corner of the room, sighing as I realized this wasn't going to be easy. I vowed to myself that I will visit California at least every two months or something. Besides, dad was here.

I placed a pillow under my belly, and a pillow under my arms. I wasn't getting enough rest and I wanted to sleep so badly but my brain keeps on having a conversation with itself. I groaned, rubbing my temples, knowing this was going to be another long night. My longest sleep was 6 hours this week. I kept on waking up in the middle of the night just thinking about all of this, everything that was going to happen in the future. I was going to miss California, of course. I was near to the beach, near to my family and friends, near to... Nick. But that was the point. _Get away from him to start over_. I kept on repeating to myself this statement until I grew tired.

In New York, I was close to the city, close to big oppurtunities and chances, close to new adventures and new people. But I wasn't close to relaxing, to seeing my family and friends and I was in the city. Yes, it would be amazing to live in one but I wasn't really a city girl. I was raised in Tennessee and it would be a big move if I go to New York. But, I was really up for a new life. Somehow, I was doubting my flight to New York. I should've moved the moment I thought about it so I wouldn't have grown close to Nick again and to avoid more drama. If I was in New York right now, Liam wouldn't have kidnapped me. Rachel wouldn't have lost his baby. Nick should've been a father right now. I practically ruined _everything._ Maybe staying away was the best thing for me to do...

I wasn't running away from my problems. I was just going to start a new life. Everybody wants that. Everybody wants a fresh start and that is exactly what I was going to do. I rolled on my back, staring at the ceiling and I closed my eyes. Everything was quiet and I was finally falling asleep. My eyes shot open when the doorbell rang over and over again. I groaned, glancing at the digital clock. It was 2 a.m. Who would want to visit me at _2 a.m.?! _Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? I pushed myself up the bed, forcing myself to walk down the stairs and answer the door. I opened the door, revealing Nick. He looked like he's been crying all night and never looked so tired.

"Nick? What are you doing here? It's 2 a.m. Aren't you supposed to be home with Rachel?" I asked, swallowing the lump on my throat as I said her name.

"Rachel lied to me," he whispered, walking in the living room as he sat down the couch. I followed him, sitting down next to him. Nick looked down, playing with the keys in his hands.

"What do you mean she lied to you?" I asked.

"The baby wasn't mine," he whispered, closing his eyes as a tear fell down his eyes, landing on his pants. I stared at him in shock. Rachel was lying all along. But, who was the father? I felt bad for Nick, knowing how hurt he was when the baby died. He thought it was his. He thought it was his fault.

"I'm sorry," I said, softly. I held his hand, squeezing it slightly. "I can't believe this... who's the father, Nick?"

"Liam's the goddamn father," he answered, balling his hands into fists. "How could Rachel do this to me? I was a good fiancée to her. I never hurt her, I never said anything bad to her! How could she do this! With Liam!"

"Nick, stop it. You might hurt yourself again," I said softly, rubbing his back. "Liam's the father? H-How was that possible? Liam was gone for about a month and nobody could find him. Did Rachel know where he was?"

"I don't even know what happened, Miley. I don't want to know. I am so sick of everyone lying to me. Do you know how hard that is?" Nick said, running a hand through his hair, another tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yes, I know and it's hard," I answered, looking down. "Maybe you should give Rachel another chance. It's just one mistake. Let her explain and start fresh. She didn't want that to happen, Nick. She just doesn't want to lose you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head. "Rachel _lied _to me when we were almost getting _married_. What more if we were husband and wife?! How could I trust her again?! She broke it, Miley! And she will never earn it back. If only she knows how hurt I am right now."

"Did you let her explain? Maybe she was just drunk that night or something," I said. It was weird how I was defending Rachel and all, but I wasn't. I was just letting him think about what he could do next and not rush into things.

"I don't need an explaination! I cancelled the wedding," he stated making me freeze. He cancelled it? I didn't even know what to think. It was a bad thing because I know how Nick wanted this to happen already and it was a good thing because it was the right thing to do since Rachel lied all this time.

"Y-You did?" I stuttered. "H-How about all the wedding preparations and stuff?"

"I don't know, Mi. I don't really care right now," he said, putting his head in his hands, a tear falling down every now and then. I knew what Nick was feeling. The feeling of hurt and getting betrayed. I scooted closer to him, resting my head against his arm.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I'm sorry for just coming without warning you and pouring all of this on you," Nick said, looking at me in the eyes. His brown eyes were filled with pain and regret.

"It's nothing, Nick. What are friends for," I said, giving him a small smile. He looked away, playing with the keys in his hands again. "Do you want to stay? You can stay here as long as you want. And I'm not letting you drive home at this late hour."

"No, thanks. I've bothered you enough already," he said. I elbowed him on the stomach making him chuckle, slightly. "What was that for?"

"I said, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. Can you understand that?" I giggled. "It's nothing, Nick. It's the least I can do for you."

"Thanks, Mi." he smiled softly at me. "You should go back to sleep. I'll sleep on the couch or something." Nick said, patting the couch.

"There's a guest room upstairs. You'll be staying there so that way, you'll be right across the hall if you need anything," I smiled at him as I stood up. "Come on. You're going to need some rest." Nick stood up, and we made our way upstairs and into the hall. I opened the guest room door and walked inside. "Are you going to be okay here? It's better than the couch," I giggled.

**Nick : **I smiled at Miley, admiring how she looked so natural in her PJ's and a simple white T-shirt that was too large for her. Her hair was down and her curls were messy but she managed to look beautiful. My thoughts went back to Rachel, my blood boiling as I flashbacked on what she said to me. It was bullshit. She cheated and not to mention, got pregnant with _Liam_. My ex-best friend. She knows how much I hated him and one day, I'll find out that he was the real father of the baby? How long was he planning on keeping this up? I sighed, wanting to relax this night. After all, I was in Miley's apartment.

"Yeah, it's more comfortable," I chuckled slightly. "Thank you, Mi."

"Don't mention it. I'll be right across the hall if you need anything. Night Nick," she smiled, turning around and walking out the door. She opened the door of her room as she got in.

"Night, Miley!" I called out before I heard her door shut. I lied down the bed, groaning as I felt my body ache. The bed smelled like strawberry, like Miley. That was it. Everything was over between me and Rachel. She won't hurt me anymore. I wasn't going to marry her and I've never been so sure of anything in my life.

I placed my hands on the back of my neck, serving it as a pillow when there was one. I stared at the celing, wondering what Rachel was doing right now. Probably calling her parents and telling them that the wedding was off. I know how much work Rachel put into arranging it but this wouldn't have happened if she didn't get pregnant with Liam. But I was glad she finally had the courage to tell me the truth. If I didn't know it before the wedding day, I would've made a scene in front of the altar or in the reception. I won't care what they would think, it was Rachel's fault after all.

I should confront Liam right now but he was in jail. I was glad that the police finally arrested him. And we should really think of suing him so he will stay in jail for good. He was my best friend and of course I feel bad for him. But all of that fades away once I remember what he did to Miley. She didn't do anything to him, except maybe lead him on. But Miley wasn't that type of girl. She doesn't mean to lead boys on, she was just really nice and that was the best thing about her.

Miley was moody and unpredictable. Sometimes even hard to read. I still know her like I did when were still dating. She likes gummy bears and likes eating the heads off first because she likes the way they don't fight back. She likes burgers on Fridays and pizza on Saturdays. She likes eating Ben and Jerry's straight from the tub and likes neon gummy worms than the sour ones. Miley was weird in a good way. She was hard to resist and it was easy for a guy to fall inlove with her. I miss the way we were and everytime I look at her, I keep on remembering how stupid I was for letting a girl like her slip away from me. I miss the way she approaches me by my locker just to say good morning and walk away. But now we were twenty two and things aren't going to be like they used to.

I glanced at the clock and it was already 2:30 in the morning. I couldn't sleep and I wasn't that tired. I got up from my bed, knowing Miley was just across the room. I crossed the hallway, opening Miley's door slowly, hoping it wouldn't create a squeaking noise. I closed it behind me as I made my way inside. She was sleeping and the lights were turned off except for a lamp beside her. I walked towards her, sitting down the bed. I watched her sleep, her face so innocent. I brought my hand up to her cheek, caressing it softly. I leaned in, kissing her forehead. I wanted to wake her up and talk to her through the night or just hold her until the sun shines. But right now, I know that wouldn't be right. I just left Rachel and I'm not going to make her think that she was just the rebound girl.

I glanced at the picture frames on her nightstand and there was a picture of her mom and dad. They were in love and I could tell. The picture was in gray scale and it was a beautiful shot. There was also a picture of her when she was thirteen and she was sitting on a swing, laughing. She looked adorable and her teeth was crooked back then. And beside it was a picture of me and her when we were in high school during the senior prom. I can't believe she still kept this picture. Not to mention, placing it in a frame and displaying it in her nightstand. I smiled as I remembered that evening. It was kind of like a fairytale – we danced in the moonlight all night and we were together alone in the garden. It was a night to remember for sure.

Miley exhaled as she pulled the covers closer to her. I placed my hand on top of hers, rubbing it with my thumb, softly. I kissed it softly and stood up, making my way to the couch on the corner of her room. I wanted to stay in the same room with her and I know I was going to explain this to her the next morning. I lied down the couch, closing my eyes. And before I knew it, I was asleep.

xxx

The sun shone from the window and I groaned as I felt my body ache again. I sat up from the couch, rubbing my tensed muscles. Maybe sleeping on the couch was a bad idea. I glanced at Miley's bed and she was stirring. She stretched her arms, rubbing her eyes as she opened them. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on me. I gave her a small smile and a wave as she sat up, her eyes widening.

"How did you get in here? I thought you were in the guest room!" Miley excalimed, her hair looking like a haystack and so did mine.

"Remember what you said last night? Just to come here when I needed something?" I said as I sat up from the couch and walking towards her. "Well I kinda needed to see you last night and I ended up sleeping on the couch. Sorry."

Miley's lips twitched into a smile. "You _kinda _needed to? Well why didn't you say so," she giggled as she got up from her bed, tying her hair into a messy bun.

"Because I didn't want wake you up," I said, staring at her.

"Thanks for not waking me up," Miley said, smiling. "Do you want to go to McDonald's to get some breakfast or I'll just cook us some. But it will take a while, if it's okay."

"I'm sure your cooking's better than McDonald's," I smiled as we made our way downstairs. Miley went straight to the kitchen, grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge and some mangoes to make some mango juice.

"Trust me, McDonald's way better," she giggled as she turned on the stove and pouring some oil on it. "scrambled eggs or sunny side-up?"

"Anything would be good," I said as I sat down the stool on the counter as I watched Miley cook. She would roam around the kitchen, getting food from the fridge or the shelf. "Is there anything I could to help?" I asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"Nothing really. I'm good," Miley smiled as she placed the spatula down as we listened to the bacon and egg sizzle in the pan. "So where are you staying? I know you wouldn't want to live in the same house with Rachel now."

"You're right, I don't," I answered. "I'm moving back to my house. The one I was living in before Rachel and I moved in together. I kind of missed living alone."

"So Nick Grey is once again a bachelor," she smiled as she placed the bacon and eggs on the plates and started putting bread slices in the toaster. She waited for the coffee to brew in the coffee maker and turned to me.

"Crazy, huh?" I chuckled. "And I thought Rachel was my bride."

"Nick. There are a lot of better girls out there. The ones that really deserve you," Miley said, placing the plates on the counter. "The ones that won't hurt you. Just don't rush into things. You'll find them or they'll find you,"

"Who knows, maybe that girl is in this room right now," I said, walking behind her. "Maybe I was just blind enough not to see her when she's standing right in front of me."

"Maybe the girl's just too scared of getting her heart broken again," Miley sighed, looking down. "Maybe she learned her lesson that's why she's going to stay away now."

"I don't want her to stay away," I whispered into her ear. "I want her here. With me. Not someplace else. Because I'm crazy about that girl. I'm crazy about her eyes, her laugh, her smile, her kisses. I'm crazy about _her_. That's why I don't want her to leave."

"She has to." she said, turning around to face me.

"I'm not going to slip her away from me again," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. "I wouldn't live if she did. Because she's the reason why I'm still here. Why I still have hope to live even though I was fooled so many times."

"You would live without her. You once did, remember?" Miley said, looking down.

"I just survived but I didn't exactly _live_. Now that I know she's just right in front of me, why would I let it happen again when I can do this," I said, pressing my lips against hers, kissing her softly but passionately. I felt Miley smile against my lips as she kissed back. I pulled away, studying her reaction.

"She thinks you're a good kisser," she smiled, tip-toeing so she could hug me. "and she says she loves you so much. And she never stopped and she never will."

"Tell her, I never did also," I said, holding her hands tightly, scared that once she lets go, she'll be gone forever. "I love you, Miley and I'm not letting you go again."

"Do you really love me?" Miley asked, staring into my eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Then will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Let me go and forget about me," Miley said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**a/n: the next chapter's the ending. :( reviews, will you? :D**


	23. The Ending

**a/n: dah dah dah! This is the ending! :) will Miley and Nick ever be together or will fate separate them once and for all? Sorry for the late update. :)**

_Far Away – A Niley Story_

_Chapter Twenty Three ; **The Ending**_

_I love you, I have loved you all along  
and I miss you. Been far away for far too long.  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
stop breathing  
if I don't see you anymore.  
- **Far Away **; Nickelback_

**Nick : **I stared blankly at Miley as I tried to swallow what she just said. _Let me go and forget about me? _I thought we were finally getting back together. I thought I was finally going to hold her in my arms and shout to the world that she's mine and only mine. I thought things were finally falling in place. I was wrong. I was so wrong. Miley looked down, squeezing my hands. I looked at her, trying not to panic. No, I wasn't going to let her slip away from me again. She was finally here and I'm here. I needed her. I wanted her. I love her. I closed my eyes tightly, shaking my head as I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. "W-What are you saying? I-I don't understand. I don't... No... But..." I stuttered, shaking my head as I watched Miley's tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I love you with everything in me. But I gotta leave. I have to. I lost myself from trying to find you. It's time to find myself. I don't even know who I am anymore..." Miley whispered, looking at my eyes.

"You're Miley. The sweet, happy person I love. The person that no one can bring down no matter what people say and she stands up for what she believes in. She's my everything. Miley, don't leave. I need you here. With me," I said, holding her face in my hands. They felt soft and wet from the tears.

"I'm leaving the other day. I made my decision. I want you to be happy when I'm gone because I'm going to try to be happy also. I love you and nothing's gonna change that no matter what," she said, looking down at the floor.

"Miley, don't do this. I'm not going to hurt you anymore and I swear that to God. I wanna spend my life with you," I said, trying my best to convince her to stay. She shook her head slowly, my heart breaking into a thousand little pieces that I know will never be put back together. Half of my heart will be leaving along with Miley.

"I'm so sorry..." Miley whispered, standing on the tip of her toes to kiss my cheek softly.

"Is this really goodbye?" I asked as I wiped the tears that were cascading down my face. Miley gave me a sad smile and I immediately knew the answer. It was happening all over again. Miley was the one leaving and I was the broken one all over again. I don't want it to happen. I wanted to stop this even though I have no idea what to do.

I don't want to watch Miley fly off to New York while I stood below, looking up the plane that was taking off. I don't want it to happen again. She was going to stay here with me and I know she wanted that too. I don't want my heart to break again, get depressed and make the wrong choices and decisions all over again. Miley's my everything now and I'm nothing without her. Miley was watching me intently, trying to figure out what I was thinking and I know she knows what was going through my head. All I could do now was convince her to stay and hold her while I still can.

"I love you, Nick Grey," she whispered, placing her hand on my cheek as she caressed it softly. "Only you and no one else..."

"Then stay," I answered, pulling her closer as she rested her head on my chest. I felt the tears soak through my shirt as I listened to her whimper. I rubbed her back softly as I kissed her hair. Our bodies fit perfectly as if we were made for each other. I tightened my grip around her, making sure there was no gap between us as I closed my eyes tightly, tears escaping my sore eyes. "I love you so much and I don't want to make the same mistakes again."

"I know you won't," Miley said against my chest.

"I don't want to be far away from you again," I whispered as I listened to our heartbeats and we stood there, holding each other. I loved the feeling of Miley against me as she breathes in and out. It was like we were one and she was a part of me. I took her hands and placed around my neck as I wrapped mine around her arms tightly. Miley was looking at me, confused as I gave her a small smile. "I want to relive the night of our junior prom. The night I said to you that I was in love with you, the night I first kissed you, the night I first held you close – I'll never forget that night," I said as we started swaying in the kitchen without any music. Miley smiled softly as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"That was the best night of my life, Nick. I didn't want it to end," Miley said as we swayed around the kitchen, not caring if there wasn't any music playing. I lifted my arm, spinning her around and pulling her back to me as we continued to sway. "There wasn't any music playing either."

"Like right now," I said as I closed my eyes, trying to imagine that we were back in the school garden, lights surrounding us as we danced in the middle of it all, the moonlight shining down on us and the stars twinkling just for us. Miley was in her prom dress – it was green and it sparkled enough to make her look like a goddess. I was in my suit and tie that Miley loved to see me in. She had a thing for guys in tuxedos and I figured to get one that looked red carpet-ish. Miley was smiling, her eyes shimmering with happiness. When I opened my eyes, I saw hers was closed and there was a small smile on her lips. "I love you," I whispered, making Miley's eyes open.

"I love you, too," she whispered back as I leaned in, pressing my lips against hers, knowing that this was the last time I'll ever do it again...

xxx

**Miley : **I was now alone in my room, packing the rest of my things as I waited for my dad and Emily to get here. Emily was in the music studio and dad was on his way to help me get the heavy boxes down and the rest of my things out of the apartment. I already placed a sign outside the window with the words, _For Rent _on it. I opened my cabinets, gathering the things inside it and putting them inside my suitcase. The rest of my stuff was packed except for my clothes and daily needs like lotion, shampoo and other things. I moved up to the next shelf and my eyes caught the picture of Nick and I during Christmas. We were kissing under a misletoe and it was the best Christmas I ever had. I picked up the picture and placed it inside my suitcase, making sure it was with me once I get to New York.

I didn't give Nick my phone number in New York, the address of my apartment and my new e-mail so he wouldn't have any connection with me. I was being bitter and hurtful and I was aware of it. I didn't like the feeling of pushing Nick out of my life because I know no matter how hard I try, he will always be a _big _part of my life. The pain and sorrow in his eyes earlier when I looked at him was the most hurtful thing I've ever seen. I was the one who caused him all that pain he was going through. I know what I was doing and it's for the best. Nick would forget about me and finally move on.

I know in my heart that Nick will always be that boy I'll love with everything in me forever. It wasn't going to end even though I'll find another guy here. My mind started replaying the scene earlier when Nick and I were swaying in the kitchen. I kept on having butterflies flying around my stomach and when he kissed me one last time, I wanted to break down. It was the last time it was going to happen again and I knew that. I love Nick and I didn't want to be far away from him but I was going to find myself now – the Miley I lost when I was trying to get to Nick. I changed in the process and I learned my lessons.

The doorbell rang making me snap out of my thoughts. I raced down the stairs, almost tripping on the rug. I made my way towards the door, opening it, revealing Emily and dad. They arrived at the same time and I greeted them with a smile and a hug. "Thanks for coming, guys. I need all the help I can get," I said as we made our way up the stairs.

"It's no problem, bud. So how are you holding up? Good?" dad asked once we reached my room. Emily and I sat down the bed as he stood in the doorway.

"Good, I guess," I answered as I zipped my suitcase. "I'm ready to go to New York."

"You do know that I'm not going to the airport with you, right?" dad asked as he crossed his arms across his chest. I nodded as Emily placed a hand on my knee, patting it. Dad didn't want to come with me because he didn't want to see me leave again because it will hurt him too much to watch his little girl grow up and live on her own. I stood up from the bed, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"It's alright, dad. Emily will go with me," I said as I glanced over Emily and she nodded. "I'm going to miss you, daddy."

"I'm going to miss you, too, baby girl..." dad said as he hugged me back, tightly. "It's hard for a dad to see their little girl grow up and leave them," he said.

I let out a soft giggle as I kissed him on the cheek. "I'm not leaving you, daddy. You can visit anytime you want and I'll go on a vacation here every holiday. I promise," I said as I gave him a soft smile.

"Alright, darling. I'll be downstairs. You girls finish packing," he said as he marched down the stairs and into the living room. I sat back down the bed, folding the clothes on the bed and placing them inside the suitcase. Emily helped as she started a conversation.

"So how are you? Did you finally say goodbye to Nick? I'm sure Rachel was there, being the antagonist she is," she giggled as she placed my scarves into one corner, piling them up.

"No, I didn't come over at Nick's. You do know that Rachel lost the baby right?" I asked as Emily nodded, signalling for me to continue, "Well, Rachel said Nick wasn't the real father of her baby... Liam is," I announced making Emily's jaw drop.

"Oh... my... God! She hid it all this time?! Oh my goodness, she's crazy! And Liam's the father? That is so messed up. What was Nick's reaction? Did he go all berserk? I would if I knew my wife cheated on me and got pregnant," she babbled making me let out a small chuckle and it faded.

"Yes, he did. If you only saw his reaction, Em. I've never seen him so mad in my life. It was like he wanted to kill someone. He went over here and we talked about it. He stayed in the guest room for the rest of the night and in the morning..." I trailed off, not sure if I would share this to Emily, knowing she would force me to get back with Nick already.

"And in the morning...?" she repeated.

I sighed, finally telling the rest of the story. "And the morning, I saw Nick sleeping on the couch in my room and at first I got sort of shocked but then it was really sweet because he said he wanted to see me that night. Then we got down and I started cooking breakfast then we talked until our topic went to us and we finally admitted that we love each other and I said that if he really loved me, he should forget about me because I'm leaving. And he convinced me not to. Then we ended up crying and swaying in the kitchen, trying to relive the night of our junior prom. It was weird but I liked it... then in the end, he kissed me one last time and finally left. That's the last time we're ever going to talk to each other..."

"Aw, Miles. That was so sweet. But you're such an egghead for saying that to Nick! You love him, he loves you! What's so complicated about that? Make up already and live happily ever after instead of hurting each other. You guys are making your relationship a lot more harder than it is," Emily said, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that easy, Em! I told him I lost myself while trying to get to him which is true. I barely know myself anymore, Em. It's like she's gone. I'm gone..." I said, shrugging my shoulders lightly as Emily sighed.

"You got a point but you'll find yourself once you and Nick are okay and things are back to normal. Going to New York isn't the answer, Mi. I'm not holding you back or anything, I'm just saying, okay?" she said.

"I know," I sighed. "Do you know what's the problem?" I asked and Emily shook her head. "Nick is 5 years too late," I said as I stood up from the bed, taking the rest of the things left in the closet and putting them inside the suitcase.

"You're right," Emily gave up. "I'm sorry about you guys. I want you guys to be happy. And I know that's only possible when you have each other..."

I glanced at Emily then down at the floor, knowing she was right. But I was leaving and that was it. No more backing out.

**Nick : **I was sitting on the couch in front of the TV, the remote control in my hand as I tried to scan for a good show to keep my mind from thinking of Miley. Nothing good was on. Giving up, I turned off the TV and lied down, staring at the blank TV screen. I had nothing more to do and I was left alone in my old bachelor's pad with no one to talk to and nothing to do. I realized I hadn't bathed the whole day and I needed to change my clothes. The rest of my stuff was in Rachel's house and I know I had to go over there and pack all of my things but I wasn't going to talk to Rachel and I wasn't going to listen to her explanation on how she got pregnant and why she kept it a secret and wanted to fool me instead. It was the worst thing anyone could do to me.

My thoughts drifted from Rachel to Miley. The way I held her earlier, the way I kissed her, the way we swayed – I wanted to feel that and do that everyday and I know I wouldn't get tired because I know I was with her. I want her to be the first thing I saw when I wake up. She was my everything and she was where I belong. My heart broke again, remembering what she said earlier. I wasn't going to let her go and I was sure of it. I wasn't going to let her slip away from me again. Not anymore.

If going after her to New York was the only way to be with her, I would fly off the minute she leaves. But I know she wouldn't be happy about it and just push me away farther. I didn't want that to happen. How we left things earlier was the best way to end it. No more tears, no more broken hearts, no more drama. I would prefer all of those with Miley . I'd rather fight with her all the time than not to have her at all. I can sacrifice so much for her. But the thought that keeps on haunting me was why didn't I wait for her to finish college? I was too stupid. Even I don't know the reason anymore. Everything's a blur.

I got up from the couch, grabbing the keys from the coffee table as I made my way outside and into the driveway. I got inside the mustang. Jamming the key into the ignition and driving to Rachel's place. I got out from the mustang and slipped my keys into the doorknob. It was dark inside and the only lighted part of the room was the kitchen. Rachel was there on the bar, drinking wine and sobbing. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was smeared and she was smoking. I didn't know she smoked... I raced up the stairs and Rachel heard my footsteps. She immediately followed me and walked into the room as I started stuffing clothes into my bags.

"Nick? Nick. You're back," she said smiling widely. Rachel looked wasted and I felt guilty, knowing I shouldn't have acted so harsh. But I know I did the right thing because of what she did. I ignored her, and went from cabinets to drawers, grabbing every item of clothing inside that was mine. I took my deodorants, lotions, shaving creams and other personal things and stuffed it in my bag. "Nick... please let me explain!"

"What are you supposed to explain?! How you forgot the fact that you had a fiancée and slept with someone else?! You even got pregnant, Rachel and you tried to make me think that _I _was the father! Don't you think you're being unfair?!" I shouted, feeling the blood inside me boil.

"I was drunk, Nick! How could I control my actions when I was drunk! I didn't want to lose you so I said that you were the father. Liam wouldn't accept the baby," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"So you gave me the role of the father?! Do you think this is some sort of play that you could just choose the father of your baby?! This is serious stuff, Rachel!" I said, running a hand through my hair as I continued packing.

"I'm sorry, Nick..." she whispered, "I don't know what else to do right now. We're supposed to be getting married tomorrow, Nick. Please..."

"What do you want me to do? Walk down the aisle with you? If you didn't get into this shit, we're supposed to be getting married tomorrow," I said, packing the last of my items inside the suitcase.

"And you think I wanted to get into this bullshit?! No! I wanted a normal life, Nick! People make mistakes and right now, I made one. A really big one and I regret it. I didn't want this to happen, Nick. Nobody wants this to happen!" Rachel sobbed.

"Then why did you say I was the father! You can't correct a mistake with another mistake because it makes things worse!" I said, picking up my bags and walking down the stairs, Rachel trailing behind me.

"What do you want me to do, Nick?! I'm human and I make mistakes! I wouldn't sleep with Liam if I wasn't drunk! I wanted to be the perfect wife for you, Nick. But fate got in the way and chose to get me pregnant with Liam!" Rachel shook her head, throwing the glass of wine she was holding to the wall.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. Thank you for everything," I said before walking out of the door, leaving Rachel once again. I got in the mustang and drove home, thinking of how to finally move on from this tragic life. I give up just from thinking about it...

**Miley: **Dad and Emily left and I was finally ready to leave tomorrow. I looked around the room, sighing. I was going to miss this place even though I stayed her for only like 7 months. I lied down the bed, the apartment empty with all of my belongings. The furnitures were going to be left here because I wouldn't need it in New York. I closed my eyes, pulling the covers over my body. I wanted to fall asleep but I kept on thinking of the things that would happen to me in New York. When I get there, what would I do first? Where will I go? Who would I talk to when I need someone to listen to me? Who would be my friend there? I look so tough about going to New York but deep down, I was scared of the things that could happen there. I know I should be excited about the new oppurtunities but I couldn't help but think. I sighed, finally trying to sleep. I knew I was going to need it in the morning.

xxx

Emily and dad were outside by my Porsche, my suitcases inside. They were waiting for me and I raced down the stairs and out to the driveway where they were waiting. Dad had tears in his eyes and so did Emily. I giggled, hugging both of them at the same time. "Come on. You guys shouldn't be like this. I'm not dying," I said as I gave them a smile. Dad tried his best not to cry and Emily was now wiping her tears away. It was too bad didn't want to come. I wanted him to be the last person I see before heading off to New York and it would mean a lot.

"Yeah, but you are leaving for a long time," Emily said making dad nod. "I'm going to miss you so much, Mi. Who am I going to talk to when I have problems? You're like halfway across America and it would take long to get to you. It wouldn't be the same,"

"I know, Em. Promise me you won't find another best friend and drift away from me," I said, sighing. Emily was the only person left I can trust. She was with me through thick and thin and it would hurt so much when we stop talking to each other.

"Of course I won't. There's no other Miley out there and I'm sure of that," she smiled at me, giving me a warm hug.

"Thanks, Em," I smiled as I turned to my dad next. "Daddy, I'm going to miss you," I whispered as I hugged him as tightly as I could. I felt the tears stinging the edges of my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of my dad. I know he would think I wasn't ready for New York and insist I should stay.

"I'm going to miss you too, bud. So much. If you want me to move there with you, just tell me and I will," he said as he rubbed my back before kissing my head.

"Dad," I said, smiling. "No one's going to watch out for my music studio and our business. You know someone's gotta stay here. I promise you I'd visit as often as I could."

"Like Emily said, it's not going to be the same," he looked down, sighing.

"Dad, I love you so much. I'm going to miss you," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. He wiped it away with his thumb before pulling me into another hug. We stood there as my dad held me in his arms one last time. His little girl was growing up and he was hurting to see her grow up and make her own decisions in life. Dad eventually let go and Emily and I got in the Porsche, making our way to the airport.

Emily and I grabbed all my bags and placed it in a cart as I strolled my suitcase. We went to the departure lane and it was time to say goodbye to my bestest friend. I looked at her, sighing before pulling her into a tight hug. Tears rolled down Emily's cheeks as she tried her best to stay collected. "I'm really _really _going to miss you. Becareful in New York. You don't know anyone there and there might be some bad guys so be extra wise of choosing people you should trust. Take care of yourself also," Emily said, sighing.

"I will," I smiled as I wiped away my tears. "I'm going to miss you, too. You were like my sister."

"To me, you're so much more than that," she giggled, another tear falling from her eyes. "You better go. You might be late."

"Take care. Good luck with you and Oliver. Love you, Em," I smiled as I strolled my suitcase and pushed the cart towards the line as I looked back, giving Emily a small wave. Emily forced out a sad smile, tears still cascading down her cheeks as she waved back. It was the hardest scene to see. Finding myself staying away from the people I love just because of the bad memories. But I was here. It was too late. I needed to do it and I will. I looked back once again and Emily was gone. I was alone now going to the destination I needed to go...

**Nick : **My eyes snapped open and I looked around, alarmed that I was in a different room. I soon realized I was in my bachelor's pad and no longer living with Rachel. It was my first time to wake up alone. I pushed myself off the bed and checked my phone for texts and missed calls. I glanced at the clock and it was already eight in the morning. I didn't realize I slept in the clothes I used yesterday making me walk over to the closet. I looked at the calendar and realized today was the day Miley was living. I froze for a second then hurried to get my clothes off, putting on some fresh pants and a shirt. I slipped on my Converse and raced down the stairs, grabbing the keys in the process. I got outside, getting in the mustang and jamming the key into the ignition.

Miley was the only one in my mind as I drove to LAX, almost passing the speed limit. I kept my eyes intensely on the road as I tried my best to calm down. I know I had a forty-percent chance that this plan might work but I know there was a sixty-percent possibility that Miley would still walk into the plane and fly off to New York. But at the moment, all I could think of was seeing her for the last time. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I knew I didn't even try to stop her. What would I lose if I did try? I was sure I would lose someone if I didn't. I stepped on the gas, trying to outrun the cars to get faster to the airport. What if I was too late? What if the plane was already taking off?

I couldn't help but think negative. Once I got close to the airport, an airplane took off and I couldn't help but think that maybe it was Miley's plane. I groaned as I parked the mustang, getting out of it and making my way inside. I was stopped by security and had to go through it. It took about fifteen minutes to get it all done and I accidentally bumped into someone while hurrying to the departure lane. "I'm sorry," I said as I walked away.

"Nick? Nick!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned around and I realized I bumped into Emily. I grinned, quickly walking towards her. "Are you here for Miley? You better hurry up! She just got in line! Hurry Nick!" she said, pushing me to the direction.

"Thank you, Em!" I called out before running to the departure lane. I was stopped by two security guys and Emily ran towards me, seeing that I was stopped. "Listen, I'm not gonna ride a plane or anything, I just need to get in there and catch someone before she leaves!" I pleaded as I struggled to get in.

"Hey, he's telling the truth! Let him in!" Emily demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. We heard that before. You wanna get in? Buy a ticket." one of the security guys said. Getting frustrated, I tried to get on my toes, looking at the people in the departure lane.

_All flights to New York, please proceed to the departure lane. We will be taking off in 10 minutes. Thank you. _The telecom said, filling the entire airport. Miley was no where in site and the departure lane started moving.

"Nick, what are we gonna do?" she asked as she looked for Miley in the lane.

"I don't know. I'm thinking, I'm thinking," I said, breathing heavily. "How do I get out there? You know, where the planes are all parked," I asked Emily as I pointed out the glass window. It took her a minute before answering.

"The doors are somewhere in this floor to get outside. But I know only staff is allowed to go out there," she said, panicking. I groaned, running a hand through my tangled curls.

"I have no choice," I said as I retreated, walking away to find the exit to get to the outside.

"Nick! Where are you going?!" Emily called out.

I didn't bother looking back. This was my online hope now. Miley wasn't in the departure lane anymore which means she might be in the plane right now. There was one thing I wasn't sure of. How do I know which plane Miley was in? That was the biggest of my problems. I finally found the door Emily said and there was no security guys or something. I pushed the door open and I ran outside. Planes were parked all over and I have no idea where Miley was. I approached one guy, driving some sort of vehicle with all the luggages in it. "Excuse me!" I yelled at him, catching his attention. He immediately stopped and turned towards me.

"You're not supposed to be here, kid. Are you lost or something?" he asked, pulling his cap downwards so the sun wouldn't blind him.

"No, I'm not. Do you happen to know which plane here leaves to New York? As in right now? Because I really need to get to it, please," I begged. I prayed to God that he knew and he didn't answer. Instead, he studied my face. "Please? I just need to stop someone in there. She's going to make the biggest mistake of her life," I said, my breath heavy.

"I believe you, kid. It's that plane. It's on the other side. Good luck," he said as he patted my back. He gave me an encouring look as he started driving again.

I grinned, telling him thank you before running towards that plane. It was ready for take off and looked too scary to approach. I was sweating like I've never sweated before and I was breathing heavily. I felt like I was going to pass out any time now. I finally reached the plane and just as I was about to look at the windows to find Miley, the airplane started to take off. I backed away, running my hands through my hair. "Miley! Damn it!" I yelled as I ran, trying to catch the plane even though I know it was humanly impossible. "Miley! No!" I screamed, tugging the ends of my hair, frustrated. Miley was gone. I knew it. I was too late. The plane was now flying in the sky and sweat was dripping from my body. I wanted to hit something just to take out all my stress.

How could I forget that today was Miley's flight?! I should've got here earlier to stop her. I was a couple of minutes late and now I wouldn't be able to tell her everything I still need her to know. Everyone was looking at me now and I knew I caused a scene. They were looking at me as if I was crazy or something. I ignored all the stares because the truth was, I didn't care. All I cared about right now was to get Miley back. I wasn't being selfish. I know how Miley also wanted to stay and she will eventually find herself here because this is where she belonged. This is where her life started. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks as I watched the plane. My heart broke again and I know it had never been this crushed before. I sighed, giving up as I closed my eyes tightly, trying to calm myself down again.

"You're crazy, Nick!" I heard someone yell behind. It was the voice I know I'd never forget and I'd always recognized. I turned around and I knew I was right. It was Miley. My eyes widened, knowing that she was in the plane. How did she get down?

"Miley?" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I looked at her and she was smiling widely. I ran to her, wrapping her in my arms. "Oh God... I thought you were in there?! How did you... I don't understand..." I said, shaking my head.

"I don't belong in New York. I belong here. With dad, with Emily, with _you_. I know I wouldn't find anyone like you there and I know in my heart that no matter how hard I'll try, I won't ever forget you. Because, Nick, you're the first and last boy I loved and I will love," Miley said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, smiling softly. I couldn't say anything and I didn't need to. I pulled her close, pressing my lips against hers, kissing her softly. Right now, everything felt right. Like everything was just a nightmare and I found a way to wake up. Miley found a way to wake me up. I held her in my arms, content that she finally in my arms and I know there wasn't anything that could separate us anymore.

"You didn't get in the plane, did you?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

"Of course I didn't. While in the departure lane I backed out and left to find Emily. She said you were looking for me and you were out here. Once she said that, I instantly knew I made the right choice," Miley said, resting her head on my chest.

"Thank you, Mi," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you again. I didn't want to go through the same life I had when you were gone. It was so hard. I love you, Miley."

"I love you too, Nick," she said, closing her eyes, letting the tears slip. We were in the middle of it all and just when I thought my life was finished, it suddenly became better. It all seemed like a dream and I needed to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Miley was really here. We were really here. And there was nothing more I could ask for.

_I wanted, I wanted you stay  
'coz I needed, I need to here you say,  
I love you, I have loved you all along  
and I forgive you,  
for being away for far too long  
so keep breathing  
coz I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believe it, hold on to me  
and never let me go...  
x_

Miley and I left the airport with Emily and drove to her dad's house to let him know she didn't go to New York. Mr. Stewart was ecstatic and he was proud her daughter made the right choice to stay here with the rest of us. We dropped Emily off to her apartment and we made our way to my bachelor's pad. I carried all of her luggages inside and settled them on the floor. Miley looked around, smiling. She never got the chance to see my pad and this was her first time to be here. "Nice place, Nick. This was where you lived while I was in New York for college right?" she asked, sitting down the couch.

"Yeah. It's pretty big for only one person. It gets kinda lonely here," I said, sitting next to her. She rested her head against my chest and I wrapped her in my arms, loving the feeling of her next to me.

"Not anymore," Miley smiled.

"We should start looking for a house now since you're going to stay here in California," I said as I looked at her.

"We don't need to. I'm contented here. Besides, it is pretty big and this house is beautiful. I don't want you to sell it. We can stay here," she said, her eyes roaming around the room.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't really care what house or where we live in. As long as I'm with you, I'm pretty much alright," Miley giggled as she drew invisible circles on my shirt. I smiled, leaning in as I kissed her. I felt her smile against my lips before pulling away. "Don't you think I should head to the music studio first and–"

"Mi, you just got here. Try to relax," I said, pulling her closer.

"Yes, sir," she giggled. A comfortable silence fell between us as we stared out the window, the sky blue and cloudless. There was nothing better than sitting with Miley and just talking or doing nothing. For once in my life, everything felt right...

xxx

Miley stepped out of the room, spinning around as she showed off her dress. It was black and it hugged her body perfectly, showing her curves. It ended right above her knee exposing her legs that went on for days. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail and she looked breath taking. I smiled as I intertwined my hand with her and we made our way outside the driveway and got in the mustang. We drove to a restaurant where I made reservations. We got out and walked inside, assisted by a waiter. He showed us our table and we sat down as he handed us our menus. Miley smiled, looking around the restaurant. "Nick, this place is beautiful," she said.

"Like you," I smiled back at her. We studied our menu for a while until deciding our orders. The waiter came on cue and took our orders. "I'll have the pasta and salad."

"I'll have the same," Miley answered. "And two lemonades." The waiter jotted down our orders on his pad and walked away. "So why are we here again?" she giggled.

"I just wanted to take you out, that's all. Besides, I want us to spend more quality time together," I answered, smiling as I reached for her hand across the table.

"We could've stayed home and I would've cooked for you. You don't trust my cooking skills don't you? That I might burn down your place," she raised her eyebrow making me chuckle.

"It's not that. I want to take you somewhere special," I replied, giving out a small laugh. "And I'm sure you wouldn't burn the whole place down. You'll probably just burn the kitchen," I joked, earning a slap on the arm from Miley making me chuckle. "Ow."

"I wouldn't even burn the kitchen. If you don't want me touching the stove or the oven, I'll probably just prepare salad. You just mix it then it's ready," she said, giggling.

"I'll feel safer when you prepare salad," I chuckled.

"Ha ha. I can cook my own breakfast without burning the kitchen. The bacon and eggs are perfectly fried and it's yummy," she defended. The waiter came with our meals and he settled it in front of us then walked away. "This looks yummy," Miley smiled.

"It is," I smiled. I twirled the pasta on my fork before bringing it up to my mouth and eating it. I stared at Miley, admiring her beauty. Her eyes were shimmering and she looked amazing. My heart started thumping knowing this was the night. It was now or never. I waited until we finished our meal before speaking up. "Hey Miles?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up at me.

"You know that I love you right? Like more than my life?" I asked and she immediately smiled.

"I guess..." she answered, shrugging lightly.

"Well you should know that," I chuckled. "I would give everything up for you and I won't let anyone harm you or hurt you. I'd give you everything you would ask for and I'll do better now. I won't hurt you and you can trust me on this. You don't know how ecstatic I feel right now that you're sitting in front of me in this restaurant and you're not halfway across America in New York. I don't want to lose you anymore and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," I said before digging my hand in my pocket, taking out a velvet box and Miley's eyes widened. I opened it, revealing a diamond ring as I held Miley's hand. "Miley Ray, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she managed to breath out before standing up and hugging me. I closed my eyes, exhaling. I held her tightly, tears forming on our eyes. I couldn't say anything anymore and at this point, my life got even more perfect. I slipped on the ring on Miley's finger and she had tears in her eyes. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you, Mi," I whispered before holding her in my arms again.

xxx

We drove back home and along the way, Miley kept smiling and playing with the ring on her finger. We walked up to my room and sat down the bed. "Thanks for tonight, Nick. I really didn't expect this," Miley smiled as she twisted the ring on her finger. "This is beautiful," she added.

"It's my pleasure. I was really nervous. I thought you would say no..." I exhaled as I intertwined my hand with hers.

"You really thought I would say no? Nick, come on. I told you a thousand times that you're the only guy I will ever love," she giggled.

"I know that but I thought you weren't ready to be a wife yet. After all, we're only twenty-two. It's kind of young but age is just a number," I smiled as I wrapped her in my arms, kissing her on the head.

"I'm ready, Nick. I was just waiting for you to ask me," Miley smiled, sighing contently. "By now, I'm already in New York in my apartment, not knowing what to do or where to go or who to talk to. Hey, New York's an amazing city that's why I chose it there but it's not the same. California's still where I belong," she said.

"And you realized that once you went in line?" I chuckled. "I kept pointing that out for you whenever we talk. You didn't believe me, did you?"

"Of course I believed you," Miley gave out a soft giggle. "It's just that I really wanted to give it a shot. But as I got closer to the plane, everything seemed wrong. Do you get what I'm saying? It didn't seem right walking into that plane."

"And it seemed right to back out and find Emily and go home?" I added. "I understand. That's how I feel whenever I was with Rachel. Everything seemed out of place. For me, at least. Rachel was enjoying it but I wasn't."

"How's Rachel, by the way? Did you get to talk to her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. I went there last night and I packed the rest of my stuff. She tried to explain but I was tired of her reasons. It's true, I know. She was drunk and she didn't mean to get pregnant but how could she tell me the fact that I was the father even though I'm not," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Like I said, she's just afraid to lose you," Miley answered.

"You know what, let's drop this whole Rachel thing. It's not really a suitable topic for a night like this. A perfect night," I chuckled.

"You're right," she giggled. "When do we start planning the wedding? We need a date."

"I was thinking December 11. It's November and we have a lot of time to make this wedding perfect. I know December 11th was the day we broke up, but I wanna give it a new memory. December 11th is not the day when we broke up anymore. It's going to be the day that we got married," I smiled and I knew Miley loved it by the look on her face.

"That's really clever," she giggled. "I love you, Nick. I never get tired of saying that to you no matter how many times I repeat it."

"I never get tired of hearing it, you know," I chuckled. "I love you more, Mi."

"Forever and always?"

"Forever and always." I smiled. I leaned in, kissing her passionately. She kissed back, deepening it and I felt her smile against my lips. I rolled to my side so I was on top, hovering over her. My lips travelled from her lips down to her neck and I sucked on it lightly. I pulled away for a second, slipping off my jacket and I saw Miley smirk at me. "Do you really want to do this?" I whispered at her.

"I kinda have to," she giggled before tugging at my polo. I slipped it off and reconnected my lips to hers. I slid my tongue inside her mouth, exploring it as I my hands travelled to the zipper behind her back. I unzipped it, slipping the black dress off of her exposing her body. She rolled to her side so she was on top. She sat on my stomach before undoing the button and zipper of my pants. My hands made their way to the clasp of Miley's bra. She slipped it off revealing her chest and I kissed her neck down to her stomach. I slipped off my pants, as my lips went back to her neck, sucking it making her moan. I removed my boxers as my hands landed on her underwear. I slipped it off and began kissing her softly this time. She deepened the kiss, her hands in my hair.

"Easy there," I whispered in her ears before pinning her down the bed. I entered her slowly and I watched as Miley's face turned from pleasured to uncomfortable. "This is going to hurt," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just keep on thrusting," she whispered. I entered her and thrusted as our bodies sweated, our moans filling the entire room. Miley's hands digged into my arms as I continued to kiss her making her moan even more. I finally came and collapsed onto the bed beside her, sweating. "I love you Nick..."

"I love you, Mi..." I whispered, wrapping her in arms. "Forever and always."

xxx

**Miley : **December 11 came and went. Nick and I were finally husband and wife. We were wedded in the beach and the reception was also there. Many people came including mydad and Emily and Oliver and some of theirrelatives. Nick's parents came and so did his three brothers – Joe, Kevin and Frankie. Mrs. Jonas was happy for us because she said she knew the two of us would end up being husband and wife. Not Rachel and Nick. Turned out she was right. They congratulated us and wished us a happy life. It was my dream wedding and Nick made it come true. It was the happiest moments of my life. The wedding made my love for Nick go stronger and I was sure that this would last forever. I know bad times will come but I wouldn't sacrifice it for the good times I know I will have in the future with him.

My music studio was still running and Nick opened a guitar shop. It was also one of his ambitions – to own a guitar shop and give kids some guitar lessons. He was also the newest composer for movie soundtracks. Nick and I eventually found a beach house in Malibu and it was the most beautiful house we have ever seen. It was perfect for a family that we would eventually be having. We were right next to the beach and we have an ocean view that we loved. We moved in the next month and it was the day I realized I was month pregnant. Once I told Nick about it, he was so ecstatic that he even had tears in his eyes. We learned that our first baby was a girl. We immediately named her Samantha. It was the name I've always loved.

Everyday I would crave for nachos and pudding. Nick found it gross to watch me dip the nachos into the puddding and we would laugh about it. Months came and I finally gave birth to our first baby. She was beautiful even though she was still covered in blood. Nick was with me the whole time and he didn't get some sleep. The moment we saw baby Sam, we knew we would be a happy family. This time, it was Nick's baby. He was finally a father and I was a mother. We were good parents and dad would always visit and babysit Sam whenever Nick and I were at work. He loved Sam like she was her own daughter which I found heart warming.

Nick and Rachel eventually turned into friends. Rachel was now moving to Washington and she was engaged also. Her baby was big and adorable and Nick was happy for her. Rachel apologized for all the trouble she had caused and she also apologized to me for barging into the music studio a year earlier and talking to me rudely. Everything turned out perfectly. Our life did had ups and downs but Nick assured me we would get through everything just like how we got through our love story. And now our lives continue with baby Samantha and we couldn't ask for anyone better.

Up to now, I still loved the fact that I didn't go to New York. I was thankful that I realized those things and backed out. Dad was right. Love will find its way to the two people who really deserve it. Nick and I made it through those obstacles and we learned from our life lessons. Nick really was my prince charming and my knight in shining armor. He was my life and so was baby Sam. My love for Nick was endless and untiring. It was there to stay and it would make us a better couple.

Even though we were _far away for far too long, _I knew _I loved him all along. _I still remember how I _kept dreaming he'll be with me and he'll never go._ It happened and _I held onto him and I never let him go. _

_so keep breathing  
coz I'm not leaving you anymore.  
Believe it, hold on to me  
and never let me go...  
x_

_**The End.**_

**a/n: so, this is the end! :) if you didn't like the s*x scene, you should've skipped it. Haha. I just added it to emphasize Nick and Miley's love for each other. I didn't detail the rest because so far, this chapter already has SIXTEEN pages. :D I really enjoyed writing this story and this is my favorite chapter. Even though this story didn't win a single award in the NJK, I'm still thankful to all of my readers. :) thank you for reading this story! It's a pleasure writing this. It took me away from all of my problems and this is like my own little world.**

**Far away by the Nickelback is my favorite song EVER so I made it into a story. :) REVIEWS FOR THE LAST TIME? :)**

**CAN'T HAVE YOU READERS: i'm going to be updating it often now. Hope you guys are still reading it. :D**

**thank you so much, guys. I really hope you keep reading my other stories. Hope you find them as catchy as this story because it is. :) rock on. :D**

**Much love, Rica. xoxo**


End file.
